Ich muss ihn haben!
by tinkita
Summary: Harry ist ein Veela. Wer wird sein Mate? Und was haben die Malfoys damit zu tun? Professor Snapes hass auf Harry hat sich in Luft aufgelöst... HPSS Slash!
1. Verwandlung

**Ich muss ihn haben!**

**Thema:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** SS / HP

**Genre:** PG-13 / R

**Spoiler:** ersten 5 Bände

**Warnung:** Slash / sehr OOC

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling und die Ursprungsidee der Veela Geschichten stammt von frizzy. Allerdings ist die Story auf ein HP/DM Pairing aufgebaut wie auch die meisten anderen Veela fanfictions. 

**Inhalt:** Harry verwandelt sich an seinem 16. Geburtstag. Das bringt jede Menge Schwierigkeiten mit sich und auch die Malfoys sind mit von der Partie. Snape bekommt eine ganz besondere Rolle, was ihm nichts auszumachen scheint, eher das Gegenteil......

**Authors Note:** Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen! Ich persönlich liebe Veela fics und hoffe, dass ich meine Idee gut umsetzen kann!

Alle Charaktere werden mit der Zeit bzw. sind sehr **OOC**!

Kapitel 1: Verwandlung

"Harry, du fauler Bengel, steh gefälligst auf!" rief Tante Petunia von der Küche herauf. Ich seufzte, es war ja klar, dass die Dursleys sich nicht ändern würden. Müde und zerschlagen wie ich war, wenn wunderte es, wenn man gerade davon geträumt hatte, das seine einzige Vaterfigur gestorben war? Und sich dieser Traum immer und immer wiederholte? Niemanden.

Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, ging ich hinunter, um das Frühstück zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich freuen sollte, dass Dudley auf Diät war, oder nicht. Einersatz bedeutete das weniger Arbeit beim Essen machen, andererseits bekam ich auch nichts, oder so gut wie nichts zu Essen.

Nicht, dass mich das sonderlich gestört hätte, ich bezweifelte das ich etwas runter bekommen hätte.

"Junge!" donnerte Onkel Vernon wieder einmal, auch wenn die Dursleys nach der deutlichen Warnung von den Ordensmitgliedern jetzt noch mehr Angst vor mir hatten, ich war und bleib ihr Mädchen für alles.

Da ich keinen Ärger mit Onkel Vernon wollte, ging ich zu ihm um die Anweisungen für den heutigen Tag entgegen zu nehmen. Normalerweise war das Tante Petunias Aufgabe, beziehungsweise Vergnügen. Sie liebte es einfach mich herum zu kommandieren und mir beim Arbeiten zu zusehen.

Diesen würde ich jedenfalls schlafen können, hoffte ich zu mindestens. Aber wenn ich daran dachte, was ich alles zu tun hatte, wäre es ein Wunder wenn ich diesen Abend nicht wie tot ins Bett fiele. Rasenmähen, Heckenschneiden, Autowaschen, Unkraut jäten...... die Liste setzte sich scheinbar endlos fort. Wenn ich vorhatte heute wenigstens ein bisschen Nahrung zu mir zu nehmen, dann sollte ich mich schleunigst an die Arbeit machen. Die Dursleys würden mir, wenn überhaupt, erst nach geleistetem Hauselfendienst etwas geben.

So machte ich mich an die Arbeit. Da ich sehr früh begonnen hatte, merkte ich nicht einmal etwas von der sengenden Hitze, geschweige denn wie die Zeit verging. Als ich mit dem Garten fertig war, wurde mir, oh Freude, die Ehre zuteil, Dudley sein Frühstück zu machen, da er in den Ferien immer erst um 11 Uhr aufstand. Was für mich wieder hieß: Noch mehr zu tun: Zweimal Frühstück machen.

Danach fiel es mir sehr schwer weiter zu arbeiten. Ich fühlte mich leicht komisch, ich meine, es war nicht meine Narbe, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit mir.

Nachdem ich es geschafft hatte auch das Auto auf Vordermann zu bringen und den Fußboden in der Küche blitz blank gebohnert hatte bekam ich etwas zu Essen. Was ich dann, zu meiner Verwunderung, auch mit einer gewissen Gier tat, denn für gewöhnlich verlor ich in der Nähe von Nahrung augenblicklich meinen Appetit. Wie gesagt, so verschlang ich praktisch mein karges Mahl, das aus einer Scheibe hartem Brot, einem Stück Käse und einem Apfel bestand.

Als ich dann in meinem Zimmer war, fiel mein Blick auf Hedwigs Käfig und ich beglückwünschte mich zu der Entscheidung, sie kurz nach meiner Ankunft im Ligusterweg 4, nach meinem fünften und bis jetzt schrecklichsten Jahr in Hogwarts, zu Ron zu schicken. Onkel Vernon hätte sie sicher wieder eingesperrt und ich hätte so gut wie keine Chance gehabt ihr Futter zu besorgen.

Der Kalender, den ich mir über mein Bett gehängt hatte, war alt und verschließen, doch das war es nicht. was mich überraschte, denn alles in diesem Zimmer war irgendwann mal der Zerstörungswut Dudleys ausgesetzt gewesen oder wurde von diesem als wertlos abgetan. Was mich allerdings erstaunte, war das morgen mein 16. Geburtstag war und ich es vor lauter düsteren Gedanken noch nicht mal mit bekommen hatte, wie schnell die Zeit doch trotz der ständigen Arbeiten und Beleidigungen der Dursleys vergangen war.

Wie ich schon vorher gesagt hatte, fiel ich so gut wie tot in mein Bett und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Ich wachte plötzlich auf, ohne Albtraum und ohne sonstige anderweitig alarmierende Geräusche. Nachdem ich aus meinem Dämmerzustand aufschreckte, bemerkte ich, dass irgendetwas mit mir anders war. Nichts beunruhigend anderes, ... es fühlte sich sogar natürlicher an als vorher. Erst da realisierte ich, dass ich etwas sah, sofern man überhaupt etwas im Dunklen sehen konnte, dennoch konnte ich die Konturen der wenigen Möbel in diesem Raum erkennen. Was ja eigentlich nichts Besonderes war, außer man war ohne seine Brille so gut wie blind.

Noch ganz in meinen Gedanken versunken, hörte ich nicht das leise, stetige klopfen an dem Fenster. Als ich dann doch meinen immer verwirrender werdenden Gedanken entkam, schaute ich auf und sah Hedwig in Begleitung von Pig und zwei anderen Eulen vor meinem Fenster. Ich öffnete es vorsichtig um die Dursleys nicht zu wecken und ließ die Eulen herein.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf meine Uhr, erkannte ich, dass ich nun sechzehn Jahre alt war und zwar seit nicht weniger als einer Stunde.

Eifrig machte ich mich ans Öffnen der Briefe meiner Freunde.

_Lieber Harry,_

ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Die Muggel lassen dich doch in Ruhe, oder? Alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünsche ich dir jedenfalls. Dein Geschenk habe ich dem Brief beigelegt, ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Glaubst du, du kannst mit mir und Ron in die Winkelgasse gehen? Ich hoffe Professor Dumbledore wird es erlauben. Hast du deine Hausaufgaben schon erledigt? Ich bin dabei den Stoff der letzten fünf Jahre zu wiederholen, immerhin soll das sechste Jahr, wie die Professoren sagen, besonders schwer werden.

Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Geburtstag und hoffe das du mit uns kommen kannst.

_In Liebe deine,_

Hermine 

__

__

__

Das war wieder mal typisch Mine, immer am lernen. Ich grinste in mich hinein, wenn die nur wüsste, wie gut ich inzwischen in den meisten Fächern war. Da ich sowieso größtenteils nicht schlafen konnte, hatte ich meine Hausaufgaben schon nach einer Woche gemacht. Danach hatte ich angefangen meine ganzen Schulbücher wieder und wieder zu lesen um mich von dem Verlust von Sirius abzulenken. Ein kurzer Gedanke an ihn und meine Laune hatte schon wieder ihren Tiefpunkt erlangt.

Mühsam riss ich mich von meinen deprimierenden Gedanken los und packte Mines Geschenk aus.

Normalerweise war es ein Buch, doch nicht dieses Mal. Es war, eigentlich weiß ich nicht genau, was das für ein Ding war, eine silberne Glaskugel. Für was war die gut? Als ich sie hoch hielt, entdeckte ich den Zettel den offensichtlich Mine beigelegt hatte.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir. Du weißt nicht, was es ist? Pass auf, ich erkläre es dir. Das ist eine Motokugel. Damit kann man sich mit anderen Leuten auch über weite Entfernungen hinweg unterhalten. Du musst einfach meinen oder Rons (ich habe ihm auch eine Motokugel geschenkt) Namen sagen und unsere Kugeln werden grün aufleuchten. Weiteres erklär ich dir in Hogwarts. Melde dich!

_In Liebe Hermine_

Sie war einfach eine Wucht! Das war mit Ausnahme meines Feuerblitzes das beste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen hatte. Ich freute mich seit langem wieder einmal richtig auf den nächsten Morgen um meine Motokugel auszutesten. Ich wollte jetzt weder Hermine noch Ron aufwecken.

Glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr, griff ich zu dem nächsten Brief. Er war von Ron.

_He Kumpel! Wie geht's denn so? Hoffe die blöden Muggel lassen dich in Ruhe. Wenn nicht, dann sag es mir, ich werd 's Dad sagen und dann sind die Dursleys so gut wie erledigt! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Alter! Dein Geschenk bekommst du erst in Hogwarts, da ich stark bezweifle das es Pig mit 'nem Geschenk bis zu dir schaffen würde. Hast du schon 'nen Brief von Mine bekommen? Wenn ja, dann weißt du ja schon, dass wir gemeinsam in die Winkelgasse wollen. Ähh, ... es ist nicht böse gemeint, aber könntest du ein anderes Mal hingehen? Ich würde ...äh... gerne etwas Zeit mit Mine alleine verbringen._

_Nichts für Ungut Kumpel. _

_Bis bald,_

_Ron_

Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle! Ist ja schön und gut, wenn er in Hermine verknallt ist, aber deshalb braucht er mich doch nicht einfach abzuschieben. Sauer wie zuletzt im Büro von Dumbledore ignorierte ich die restlichen Eulen und legte mich ins Bett. Nach kurzer Zeit war ich eingeschlafen.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Werd mich bemühen bald wieder zu updaten. Aber nix ist fix. grins

Über ein review würde ich mich auch nicht ärgern.........


	2. Erkenntinisse & Erklärungen

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!! *keksausteil*  
  
~ * ~  
  
Und weiter geht's! (Ich werde oft die Perspektiven wechseln)  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kapitel 2: Erkenntnisse & Erklärungen  
  
Als Harry am nächsten morgen Aufwachte hatte er schon vergessen, wie merkwürdig bzw. besser er sich gestern gefühlt hatte. Das einzige was er noch wusste war, dass er eine unbändige Wut im Bauch hatte. Seufzend rang sich Harry dazu durch sich um die verbliebenen zwei Eulen zu kommen und hoffte das er die Briefe noch lesen konnte, bevor Tante Petunia ihn zu sich rief.  
  
Der erste Brief den er öffnete war der gewöhnliche Schulbrief. Als er ihn öffnete, traf ihn der Schlag! Er hatte ganz vergessen das er voriges Jahr die ersten Zag's geschrieben hatte und die Ergebnisse noch ausstanden. Seine Ergebnisse lauteten wie folgt:  
  
(Die höchste Zag Anzahl liegt bei 15/Fach)  
  
Verwandlungen: Praxis 15 / Theorie 14  
  
Zaubertränke: Praxis 9 / Theorie 12  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei: Theorie 10  
  
Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste: Praxis 15 / Theorie 15  
  
Wahrsagen: Praxis 9 / Theorie 10  
  
Zauberkunst: Praxis 15 / Theorie 14  
  
Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: Praxis 15 / Theorie 15  
  
Kräuterkunde: Praxis 12 / Theorie 13  
  
Astronomie: Praxis 12 / Theorie 13  
  
Alles in allem konnte man damit zufrieden sein! Immerhin hat er insgesamt 218 von 255 Zag's geschafft! Das grenzt ja schon fast an ein Wunder wenn man bedenkt, was im letzten Jahr alles los war.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Mhhmm...jetzt muss ich mich entscheiden was für Fächer ich für nächstes Jahr nehme. Da ich über 180 geschafft habe, hab ich ja freie Auswahl. Mal sehen, was hab ich den zur Auswahl...  
  
Fortgeschrittene Verwandlungen  
  
Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke  
  
Verwandlungen  
  
Zaubertränke  
  
Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste  
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste  
  
Arithmatik  
  
Wahrsagen  
  
Fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst  
  
Zauberkunst  
  
Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe  
  
Kräuterkunde  
  
Alte Runen  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei  
  
Heilkunde  
  
Duellieren  
  
Astronomie  
  
Das wird schwer, bis auf Wahrsagen klingt alles sehr interessant. Da muss doch noch irgendetwas dabei stehen... ah ja hier..  
  
Sehr geehrte Mr. Potter,  
  
ich und der Direktor möchten Ihnen hiermit unsere Glückwünsche zu Ihren Zag's wie auch zu Ihrem Geburtstag übermitteln.  
  
Weiters möchte ich Sie darüber informieren das Verwandlungen, Zaubertränke, Zauberkünste und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nach wie vor Pflichtfächer sind und somit NICHT abgewählt werden können.  
  
Es steht Ihnen frei zur Verfügung wie viele und welche Kurse Sie zusätzlich auswählen wollen. Schicken Sie bitte eine Liste mit Ihren ausgewählten Fächern bis spätestens 25. August nach Hogwarts. Danach wird Ihnen Ihre Bücherliste zugesandt.  
  
Noch schöne Ferien wünsche ich Ihnen,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
  
Nun gut, was nehme ich dann, ja das ist es. Schnell kramte ich unter meinem Bett nach einer Feder und einem Stück Pergament, da ich den Brief noch bevor ich Frühstück machen musste. Also schrieb ich schnell den Brief an McGonagall.  
  
Sehr geehrte Prof. McGonagall,  
  
ich hoffe Sie sind wohl auf. Hiermit übermittle ich Ihnen meine Wahlfächer für das nächste Schuljahr mit:  
  
Fortgeschrittene Verwandlungen  
  
Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke  
  
Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste  
  
Arithmatik  
  
Fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst  
  
Zauberkunst  
  
Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe  
  
Kräuterkunde  
  
Alte Runen  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei  
  
Heilkunde  
  
Duellieren  
  
Astronomie  
  
Hochachtungsvoll  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ich befestigte den Brief an Hedwigs linkem Bein und schickte sie nach Hogwarts. Jetzt konnte ich nur hoffen das ich mich damit nicht übernommen hatte. Auch wenn ich in letzter Zeit sehr viel gelernt hatte, wird das nicht leicht werden.  
  
Immer noch in Gedanken an das nächste Jahr, versuchte ein kleiner brauner Waldkauz meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Nachdem er einige Male vor mir auf und ab gehüpft ist, nahm ich ihm schließlich doch noch seinen Brief ab.  
  
Verwundert von wem der Brief sein könnte, öffnete ich ihn vorsichtig, man konnte ja nie wissen. Umso überraschter war ich als ich erkannte das der Brief von Dumbledore höchstpersönlich kam. Da ich nach wie vor nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, die Pergamentrolle einfach wegzuwerfen. Ich entschied mich dann doch dagegen, ich meine, es musste schon etwas wichtiges sein wenn Dumbledore sich die Mühe machte mir zu schreiben. Vor allem seitdem er mich voriges Jahr so gut wie links liegen gelassen hatte, dachte ich niedergeschlagen. Fünf Minuten später hatte ich mich dazu aufgerafft den Brief zu lesen.  
  
Ich wusste nicht ob ich lassen oder heulen sollte, nun ja jedenfalls viel mir wieder ein das ich mich gestern irgendwie verändert hatte. Dumbledore schrieb mir folgendes:  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
ich hoffe es geht dir gut.......(ja klar, mit nem toten Paten)..Ich weiß das du noch böse auf mich bist (Bingo), aber dennoch muss ich dir etwas von äußerster Bedeutsamkeit mitteilen. Du bist kein Mensch. Keine Angst, das klingt schlimmer als es ist. Um genau zu sein bist du ein Veela. (na super) Wie du weißt, üben Velas eine außergewöhnlich starke Anziehungskraft auf alle übrigen Wesen auf. Auch du wirst dich verändern bzw. hast dich schon verändert. Du wirst wachsen und eine außerordentliche Ausstrahlung entwickeln, der kaum jemand wiederstehen kann. (klasse, jetzt bekomm ich auch noch massenhaft Verehrer). Wieso ich dir früher nichts gesagt habe? Ganz einfach: Ein Veela verwandelt sich genau an seinem 16 Geburtstag und am Valentinstag gelangt er zu seiner vollen Kraft. Das ist aber noch nicht alles, ab dem Valentinstag wirst du dir deinen Mate, deinen lebenslangen Gefährten auswählen. Allerdings wirst du deinen Partner nicht nach rationalen Gründen auswählen, sondern deine Gene werden das für dich übernehmen und eine perfekten Liebhaber für dich aussuchen.  
  
Bitte erschreck dich nicht, wenn in den nächsten Tagen Lucius Malfoy vor deiner Tür stehen wird. Er ist ein Spion von mir und arbeitet NICHT für Voldemort. Er wie auch seine restliche Familie sind auch Veelas und dadurch können Sie gut für dich Sorgen. Ich muss nämlich befürchten das du bei den Muggel nicht länger sicher bist, da sie deinem Charme kaum wiederstehen können.  
  
Nimm das bitte nicht allzu schwer. Einen schönen Geburtstag wünsche ich dir.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Schulleiter von Hogwarts  
  
Das soll woll ein Scherz sein! Nein, das muss einer sein! Ich und ein Veela, das ich nicht lache. Und die Dursleys werden auf mich stehen, das ist genauso wahrscheinlich wie das die Malfoys in Wirklichkeit nett sind. Ein Veela zu sein, was ich nach wie vor bezweifle, ist nichts gegen die Tatsache das die Malfoys auf unserer Seite sein sollen....  
  
Ich wollte schon zu einer geistlichen Schimpftirade ansetzen, als mich Tante Petunia, mit einem lauten "Steh gefälligst auf, du elender Faulpelz" aufwecken wollte. Seufzend ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal, zog mich an und ging hinunter in die Küche.  
  
Das Frühstück war schon gut wie fertig, als Duddley in die Küche kam und mich mit seinen kleinen wässrigen Schweineaugen anstarrte, als wäre ich ein Außerirdischer. Wie sich dann Onkel Vernon auch noch an dem "um die Wette starr Wettbewerb" beteiligte, kam ich mir doch reichlich komisch vor.  
  
Dann viel es mir wie von Schuppen von den Augen. Ich war wirklich ein Veela! Was für mich nichts besonderes bedeutete, immerhin habe ich keinen Spiegel in meinem Zimmer und auch wenn ich eine Gewisse Veränderung spüren konnte, sah ich ja nicht was die auf einmal an mir finden sollten.  
  
Duddley kam langsam auf mich zu und......  
  
~ * ~  
  
tja, und was passiert? Das fragen wir uns noch bis zum nächsten mal. (inklusive mir, auch wenn ich schon eine ungefähre Vorstellung besitze)  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Bitte REVIEWT !! 


	3. Merkwürdiges Verhalten

Hallo, da bin ich wieder! Geht schnell nicht? ganzstolzist

Mein **Dank** richtet sich an meine netten **REVIEWER**:

**Cass**, **Samantha Potter**,

**pluesch86:** Die Malfoy's tauchen wirklich auf bzw. einer!

**YvannePalpatine:** Es wird sicher ein SS / HP pairing

**koryu**: Ich werd mich bemühen, längere Kapitel zu schreiben

Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Die Charaktere sind und werden immer mehr OOC, wem das nicht gefällt soll es nicht lesen!

(A/N: ) – meine überflüssigen Bemerkungen

" " – direkte Rede

**Kapitel 3: Merkwürdiges Verhalten**

Duddley kam langsam auf mich zu und......

...oh mein Gott! An der Anziehungskraft ist also wirklich was dran! Ist ja widerlich, ich meine wer hätte schon gerne'nen Dursley als Verehrer?! Typisch das dass mir passiert, wem den sonst? Immerhin sind ja alle idiotischen und gefährlichen Situationen für mich reserviert! 

Als ich sah wie mich die Dursley's immer merkwürdiger (A/N: lüsterner) ansahen, packte mich die Panik, ließ alles stehen und liegen und lief aus dem Haus. Nach einem kurzen Dauerlauf hatte ich mich wieder halbwegs eingekriegt. Jetzt da mein Puls wieder normale Ausmaße annahm schweiften meine Gedanken zu dem eben geschehenen zurück. Was wollen die nur von mir? (A/N: sehr naiv)

Da ich nicht wusste was ich machen sollte, beschloss ich Mrs. Figg, eine alte katzenliebende Squib, zu besuchen. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück in den Ligusterweg, da die alte Dame, gleich neben uns bzw. den Dursleys wohnte. Was die Dursleys wohl von Mrs. Figg denken würden, wenn sie wüssten wer das wirklich war. Wie ich so daran dachte, musste ich ein lachen unterdrücken. Es wäre bestimmt witzig, die Gesichtsausdrücke meiner Verwandten zu sehen, wenn sie das erfahren würden. Viel fröhlicher als zuvor machte ich mich auf den Weg durch ihr Gartentor und betrat ihren pingelig genau gepflegten Rasen. Kein Blätter, kein Unkraut wie überall im Ligusterweg, waren die Vorgärten perfekt gepflegt.

Nachdem ich zweimal geklopft hatte, öffnete sich die Tür einen kleinen Spalt und eine runzelige Hand wank mich in das innere des Hauses. "Wie geht es dir den mein Lieber?, behandeln dich die Muggel anständig?" fragte Mrs. Figg so gleich darauf los. "Selbstverständlich", log ich ohne auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken. Was erwartete diese Frau? Mein Pate ist gerade gestorben und ich habe eben erst herausgefunden, das ich nicht einmal menschlich bin!

Wie wahr diese Aussage wirklich war wurde mir erst später bewusst.

In dem Wohnzimmer von der netten Squib, stand eine sehr gemütlich wirkende Plüschcouch gemeinsam mit zwei ebenso bequem aussehenden Sesseln um einen niedrigen Tisch angeordnet. Mrs. Figg bot mir einen Platz an und so lies ich mich in einen der beiden blauen Stühle fallen. Ich saß locker in meinem Sessel und wartete auf die alte Dame, die in die Küche gegangen war um etwas Tee zu holen. Nachdem sie das Teegeschirr abgestellt hatte, fing sie an mich auf eine äußerst merkwürdige art an, mich zu betrachten. Eine zeitlang störte mich das nicht weiter, da ich ja daran gewöhnt war, andauernd angestarrt zu werden.

Langsam aber doch, begann ich, nervös herum zu wetzen. Als Mrs. Figg bemerkte wie unruhig ich war, fragte sich mich "Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" und kam während sie das sagte immer näher. Noch bevor ich eine Gelegenheit hatte ihr zu antworten redete sie weiter. "Du hättest doch sicher nichts dagegen von mir umarmt zu werden, nicht war mein kleiner Liebling?" Da hatte sie mich auch schon an ihre Brust gezogen und umfasste meine schmalen Hüften, fest mit ihren kleinen faltigen Händen.

Zunächst lies ich es mir gefallen, da ich sowieso noch nicht allzu oft in meinem leben umarmt worden bin. Die einzige Frau die was mich schon einmal umarmt war, war Mrs. Weasley. Somit hatte ich in diesem Bereich einen Engpass. Deshalb löste ich mich aus meiner Erstarrung und entspannte mich langsam in der Umarmung.

Als sie mich nach einer gewissen Zeit immer noch nicht los gelassen hatte, versuchte ich mich aus ihren Armen zu befreien, die sich wie ein Schraubstock um mich zusammen gezogen hatten. Ich war, der inzwischen aufdringlichen gewordenen Umarmung, schon fast entkommen, da löste sie ihre Arme plötzlich von meiner Hüfte, packte mit einem erstaunlich harten Griff auf meinen Hintern und drückte ihn.

Ich quiekte vor Schreck laut auf und riss mich mit einem gewaltigen Ruck von ihr los. "Aber, aber mein Süßer nicht so schüchtern," sagte sie zu mir ihren Blick auf meinen Bauch gerichtet. Für kurze Zeit starrte ich Mrs. Figg fassungslos an, mit dem Gedanken spielend einfach Ohnmächtig zu werden. Woher kam das den jetzt? Seit wann bin ich den so ein Sensibelchen. Was denk ich den Sensibelchen, ich war wohl zu lange in der Sonne!

Bevor ich mich jedoch noch weiter in meinen Gedanken verlieren konnte, beschloss ich das es wohl ratsamer wäre sich schleunigst aus dem Staub zu machen.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu den Dursleys durchdachte ich nochmals die letzten Geschehnisse. Hatte ich mich wirklich so sehr geändert? Außer das ich jetzt keine Brille mehr trug, konnte sich mein Äußeres doch nicht von einem auf den anderen Tag so drastisch ändern, oder doch? Auf diese Gedanken hinauf wünschte ich mir, das ich mich heute morgen im großen Spiegle der im Flur hing, ausgehend betrachtet hätte. So beschloss ich mich als erstes im Spiegel zu betrachten, wenn ich erst wieder bei meinen Muggel Verwandten war. Leise schlich ich mich, um die Dursleys nicht auf mich aufmerksam auf mich zu machen, ins Bad. Da stand ich schon und begutachtete mich von allen Seiten

"Aber Dad, ich will nicht das ER zu uns kommt!" sagte Draco, der junge Malfoy Erbe. Doch Lucius Malfoy blieb bei seiner Entscheidung, zu der er sich nur schwer hatte durchringen können. "Wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen, also sei vernünftig, du wirst dich gut mit Harry verstehen. Vor allem da ihr ein ähnliches Schicksal teilen müsst!" sagte Lucius energisch zu seinem Sohn. "Obwohl er es noch um einiges schwieriger als du haben wird. Darum sei so gut und sei nett zu ihm. Ihr werdet euch gegenseitig brauchen, um euch von den Annäherungsversuchen der anderen Schüler zu retten, wenn ihr erst wieder einmal in Hogwarts seit." "Das wäre ja wirklich schön, aber er will doch gar nicht mein Freund sein." "Das er deine Freundschaft abgelehnt hat ist ja schon lange her, mein kleiner Drache," mischte sich jetzt auch Narzissa Malfoy ein. "Na, meinetwegen" sagte Draco leicht schmollend und machte sich auf den weg in seiner Zimmer.

"Ich bezweifle, das er Harry je wieder missen möchte, wenn er erst hier ist, Darling", sagte Lucius leise zu seiner geliebten Frau. "Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu. Die beiden werden ein Herz und eine Seele sein. Immerhin sind sie Seelenverwandt, auch wenn Harry einer ganz besonderen Veela art angehört." "Nun ja, ich werden den Jungen auf jeden fall heute Abend bei seinen Muggel Verwandten abholen.

Da stand ich nun und betrachtete meinen Körper eingehend in dem zwei Meter hohen Wandspiegel. Es stimmt schon, dachte ich, ich hatte mich ganz schön verändert. Von meinen knappen 1,65 bin ich auf 1,75 gekommen. Zehn Zentimeter, in nur einer Nacht! Meine Augen leuchteten mir Smaragdgrün und strahlend entgegen, mein mitternachts schwarzes Haar war länger geworden und schimmerte leicht im Sonnenschein, der durch die Fenster herein kam.

Statt einer leicht gebräunten Farbe, leuchtete meine Haut in einem zarten Goldschimmer. Alles in allem fand ich mein Äußeres akzeptabel, aber daraus konnte ich mir das Verhalten von Mrs. Figg und den Dursleys nicht erklären. Somit muss meine Veela - Anziehungskraft stärker sein als ich Gedacht hatte.

Ich freute ich mich auch über die Muskeln, die ich mir durch das Quidditch Training antrainiert hatte. Meine Schultern waren etwas breiter geworden und ich hatte einen ansehnlichen Waschbrettbauch entwickelt.

Nach einiger Zeit beendete ich meine Observation und dachte mit schaudern daran, was die Dursleys zu meinen plötzlichen verschwinden sagen würden. Die verlangenden Blicke meiner Verwandten, hatte ich schon wieder vergessen. Langsam stieg ich die Treppe herab und entdeckte Duddley, faul auf dem Sofa herum liegen. Glücklicherweise entdeckte er mich nicht und so schlich ich mich durch das Wohnzimmer hindurch in die Küche, wo mich Tante Petunia schon mit einem grimmigen Blick erwartete. Jedoch entging mir das seltsame Funkeln in ihren Augen, da ich mit gesengten Augen, meine Aufgaben für den Tag entgegen nahm.

Seufzend begab ich mich in den Hintergarten und begann damit, wie mir aufgetragen wurden, das Holz zu hacken. Nur die Dursleys waren in der Lage auf so dämliche Ideen zu kommen, wie im Hochsommer bei 30°C im Schatten Holz zu hacken. 

Gemächlich aber doch fand ich in einen Rhythmus hinein, indem ich schnell arbeitete, jedoch nicht zu schnell ermüdete. Plötzlich schallte Tante Petunia's schrille Stimme zu mir "Zieh gefälligst dein Shirt aus, sonst muss ich es auch noch waschen!" Von wegen, sie waschen, das gehört wie alles andere, ja zu meinem Aufgabenbereich. Da ich aber keinen Ärger wollte, tat ich was sie sagte und zog mir mein Shirt aus.

Zum Glück war ich viel zu sehr mit arbeiten beschäftigt, sonst wären mir die begehrlichen Blicke meiner Tante aufgefallen, was mir sicher nicht behagt hätte.

Als ich dann nach schier endloser Zeit fertig war, ging ich schnell in die Küche und war erleichtert die leer anzufinden, da ich darauf bedacht war etwas Essen in mein Zimmer zu schmuggeln. Meine Beute bestand aus zwei Scheiben Brot, ein Stück Käse und zwei saftigen Äpfeln. Was für andere wohl wie an karges Mahl klang, stellte ein Festessen dar, für jemanden der ansonsten nur ein kleines Stück Obst bekam. 

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, verschlang ich gierig mein Abendessen. Da ich so gut wie ausgehungert war, war alles in kürzerster Zeit verputzt. Nachdem ich aufgegessen hatte, begann ich mich auszuziehen und ging ins Bad um eine heiße Dusche zu genießen. Das heiße Wasser entspannte meine verkrampften Muskeln. Als ich nach zwanzig Minuten aus der Dusche kam, fühlte ich mich wie neu geboren. Nur in meinen Boxershorts gekleidet, wollte ich in mein Zimmer gehen, doch Duddley sperrte mir den weg ab. Duddley kam mit seinen gierigen Augen immer weiter auf mich zu und da ich mir nicht anders zu helfen wusste, flüchtete ich die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen wurde mir bewusst, das dass auch nicht gerade gut für mich war, denn dort wartete niemand geringeres als ein lüsterner Vernon auf mich. So schnell ich konnte lief ich zur Haustür und riss sie auf, in der Hoffnung entkommen zu können.

Auf einmal prallte ich gegen etwas hartes.

Als ich aufsah bemerkte ich, das ich in niemand geringeren gelaufen war, wie Lucius Malfoy persönlich. Zuerst war ich starr vor Schreck, doch dann, nach einem Blick über meine Schultern, vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Falten seines Umhanges und begann zum Erstaunen aller, vor allem zu meinem eigenen, zu schluchzen.

"Na na na, wer wird den gleich weinen," sagte Mr. Malfoy mit einer sanften und beruhigenden Stimme zu mir. Mit vor Tränen geröteten blickte ich auf und sah in seine sanft leuchtenden, hellgrauen Augen. Von dem Blick in seinen Augen bestärkt, kuschelte ich mich noch enger an ihn. "Helfen Sie mir bitte", sagte ich zu meinem Ärger mit einer leisen weinerlichen Stimme.

"Aber natürlich, mein Kleiner. Komm bring mich in dein Zimmer, ich helfe dir beim Packen." Wie ein Kleinkind hängte ich mich an seine linke Hand und zog ihn hinter mir her. In meinem Zimmer angekommen, packten wir schnell meine Sachen in den Koffer und machten uns gleich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Lucius, wie ich ihn nennen sollte, blieb bei mir stehen und sagte zu den Dursleys mit kalter klarer Stimme "Wen sie den Jungen auch nur anrühren, werden sie sich wünschen nie geboren geworden zu sein!" Nach seiner beschützerisches Rede, schmiegte ich mich noch vertrauensvoller an ihn als ich es ohnehin schon tat.

"Komm her, Harry," sagte er in einem weichen Tonfall zu mir, "wir werden mit einem Portschlüssel nach Malfoy Manor reisen." Als er bemerkte, wie ich bei dem Wort Portschlüssel zusammen zuckte, drückte er meine Hand, holte eine alten Schirm hervor und rief laut und deutlich "Malfoy Manor", und schon spürte ich das vertraute ziehen in meinem Bauchnabel.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bis bald!

REVIEWS sind erwünscht!


	4. Malfoy Manor

tja, da bin ich wieder, leider etwas später, aber ich musste mich immerhin mit einer Französisch Schularbeit plagen!!

Mein **Dank** richtet sich an meine netten **REVIEWER**:

**YvannePalpatine: **Tja, nur so viel es wird jedenfalls SS/HP ! Es gibt einen unterschied zwischen Seelenverwandt und Lebensgefährte (Mate).

**Demonic Wing:** Ja, ja es wird SS/HP nur keine Sorge. Die frage ist nur, wie weit wollt ihr das es geht? grins

**FaFa:** Du wirst schon noch erfahren, wieso Harry sich so extrem verhalten hat.

**pluesch86:** Du bist meine beste Reviewerin! Schon zwei von dir! freu

**Leony:** Uff, bei deinen Komplimenten bin ich fast rot geworden! Danke viel mal verbeug

Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Die Charaktere sind und werden immer mehr OOC, wem das nicht gefällt soll es nicht lesen! Und es ist **SS/HP !!**

(A/N: ) – meine überflüssigen Bemerkungen

Kapitel4: Malfoy Manor 

"Komm her, Harry," sagte er in einem weichen Tonfall zu mir, "wir werden mit einem Portschlüssel nach Malfoy Manor reisen." Als er bemerkte, wie ich bei dem Wort Portschlüssel zusammen zuckte, drückte er meine Hand, holte eine alten Schirm hervor und rief laut und deutlich "Malfoy Manor", und schon spürte ich das vertraute ziehen in meinem Bauchnabel.

Oh man, ich hoffe nur Dad hat recht und er mag mich. Ich wollte schon von Anfang an mit ihm befreundet sein. Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir außer Harry auch niemanden als Kumpel vorstellen. Aber Mutter hat recht, es ist wirklich schon sehr lange aus, seitdem er meine Freundschaft abgelehnt hat. Seufzend ging ich zum größten Fenster meines Zimmers, eher Appartement, und setzte mich auf den Fenstersims. Ganz in Gedanken versunken starrte ich aus dem Fenster. Irgendwie war ich schon voller Vorfreude auf das treffen mit Harry, allerdings hat Vater gesagt, das er vielleicht einige Zeit brauchen würde um sich an mich zu gewöhnen.

Um mich von meinen verwirrenden Hirngespinste zu befreien, stand ich auf und läutete nach einem unserer Hauselfen. "Ja, Master Malfoy, Sie wünschen?" sagte Tinky, meine Lieblings Elfe. "Hi Tinky, ich würde gerne die Zimmer neben meinen für Harry Potter unseren baldigen Gast herrichten lassen." "Selbstverständlich Sir, haben Sie irgendwelche besonderen wünsche?" antwortete die über eifrige Elfe. "Mhhhmm.. ja, das ist es! Könntest du ein paar Quidditch Poster besorgen und diese dann in den neuen Räumen Harry's aufhängen?" "Natürlich, junger Master. In welcher Farbe sollen die Räume von Master Harry gehalten werden?" "Am besten in gold-rot, aber der gesamt Eindruck soll eine helle, freundliche Atmosphäre vermitteln, verstanden Tinky?" "Jawohl Sir, Tinky wird sich sofort darum kümmern Sir!" "Sehr gut" und mit einem leisen Plopp war die Hauselfe verschwunden.

Willkommen in Malfoy Manor, hörte ich Lucius Malfoy neben mir sagen. Erschrocken wendete ich mich zu ihm, da realisierte ich das ich immer noch dessen Hand hielt! Als hätte ich mich verbrannt, riss ich meine hand blitzartig aus seiner und stammelte "Wa..was hab..haben Sie mit mir gemacht?" "Gar nichts Harry, das einzige was ich dazu sagen kann ist: Hormone," sagte Malfoy senior gelassen in einem samtenen Tonfall. "Aber...wie...WAS?" das war das einzige das ich heraus bekam, ich meine, was haben Hormone damit zu tun, das man sich an einen Mann klammerte, den man gestern noch für einen der schlimmsten Menschen der Welt gehalten hatte? Meiner Meinung nach nichts, rein gar nichts! 

Als ich sah wie der junge Potter mit sich selbst einen Kampf aus focht, schweiften meine Gedanken kurz zu den "Dursleys" zurück. Mir wird schon bei dem Gedanken an diese Leute unheimlich schlecht. Wie viel ich mit bekommen habe, hat sich dieser Menschlicher Abschaum nicht gerade gut um den kleinen gekümmert. Anscheinend hat Harry bis zu seinem 11 Lebensjahr in einem kleinen dunklen Schrank gelebt! **Ein** **Veela** hat in **einem kleinen finsteren** **Loch gelebt**! Dafür müsste man sie Stundenlang nach aller Kunst des bösen foltern....Jedoch bevor ich mich noch weiter in diese unrealistischen, aber sehr angenehmen Gedanken vertiefen konnte, regte sich der Junge wieder, der, wie ich mir sicher war, des öfteren in der letzten Zeit, vor Schreck erstarrt war.

Ich bin mir zwar sicher das Lucius weiß was er tut, aber vielleicht ist das noch ein zu großer Schock für den jungen Harry, wenn er erstens mit uns, den Malfoys, den er sicher nicht vertraut, wohnen soll und zweitens erfahren soll, was es mit seiner wahren Natur wirklich auf sich hat. Wenn Dumbledore ihm alles erzählt hätte beziehungsweise geschrieben hätte, würde ich mich doch stark wundern. Dieser alte Mann, so weiße er auch ist, ist einfach nicht dazu in der Lage jemanden klipp und klar zusagen um was es geht. 

Ich mache mir auch sorgen um meinen kleinen Drachen wenn ich ehrlich war, denn er hatte nie gelernt zu teilen. Würde sich jedoch erweißen, das dass mit der Prophezeiung tatsächlich war ist, dann müsste ich mir jedenfalls auf der emotionalen Ebene keine Sorgen machen. So grübelte ich den ganzen Nachmittag bis zum Abend vor mich hin und fragte mich wann die beiden wohl ankommen würden. Plötzlich verspürte ich das vertraute kribbeln in meinem inneren, das nur eines heißen konnte....

Aus meiner Erstarrung erwacht, begann ich mich wieder Sinnens umzusehen. Nicht schlecht, staunte ich als ich mich in dem Raum der wohl eine Art Eingangshalle darstellen sollte umsah. Wenn die Eingangshalle schon solch enorme Ausmaße, wie sah dann erst der Rest, dieses Hauses, nein diesem Anwesen aus? Nachdem ich mit meiner Erkundung erst einmal fertig war, wandte ich mich wieder Luc..Malfoy zu, der geduldig neben mir stand und darauf wartete das ich etwas sagte. "Ich sollte mich wohl bei Ihnen bedanken," fing ich kleinlaut an "dafür da Sie mich von meinen Verwandten weggeholt haben, meine ich." "Gern geschehen Mr. Potter, was halten Sie davon wenn wir noch einmal ganz von vorne Anfangen und uns formell vorstellen. Nein, sag nichts, ich weiß das es nicht leicht sein wird die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und ich kann auch nicht meine grausamen Taten ungeschehen machen, aber könntest du mir eine Chance geben?" 

"Einverstanden," antwortete ich als ich über diesen erstaunenden Vorschlag und über den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Worte nachdachte. "Guten Abend Sir, ich bin Harry James Potter und wie heißen Sie?" sagte ich freundlich. Lucius Malfoy antwortete mir mit einem strahlenden Lächeln "Guten Abend, junger Mann ich bin Lucius Malfoy und es würde mir viel bedeuten wenn Sie mich einfach Lucius nennen würden." "Geht klar, Lucius,.." antwortete ich grinsend, auch wenn ich nicht ganz vergessen konnte, welche Rolle dieser Mann, bei Sirius Tod spielte. ..aber nur wenn du so nett bist und mich Harry nennst!" Als ich dachte, das sich das lächeln von Mal..Lucius nicht mehr steigern lies hatte ich mich geirrt. Er strahlte wie eine Honigkuchenpferd als er sein Wort erneut an mich richtete "Sicher doch, wenn es dir ebenfalls lieber ist, auf Förmlichkeiten zu verzichten, dann soll mir das nur recht sein. Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Rest der Familie suchen würden?"

Ohne auf meine Erwiderung zu warten, stolzierte Lucius stolz heroben durch eine große weiße Flügeltür, die sich wie von Geisterhand geöffnet hatte. Ich hätte mir eine knallen sollen! Ich Vollidiot, ist doch klar das hier überall Magie im Spiel ist, immerhin wohnt hier ein ausgewachsener Zauberer und dessen Frau.

Da überkam es mich. Wo ist Draco? Hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt, das auch die Malfos Veelas sind? Das würde erklären wieso Lucius sich nicht von mir angezogen fühlte. Durch meine chaosartigen Gedanken, bekam von dem Weg bis zum Speisezimmer, wie Lucius gesagt hatte, so gut wie nichts mit. Als er dann erneut eine gigantische Eichentür auf stieß, fielen mir meine Augen fast aus den Kopf! Dieser angebliche Speisesaal, war beinahe so groß wie die große Halle in Hogwarts! Was etwas zu heißen hatte, da ein Einfamilien Haus wie das der Dursleys ohne Problem in die große Halle passen würde.

Wie ich meinen Blick über diesen herrlichen Raum schweifen ließ, der weiß-gold verkleidet war und dessen Mittelpunkt ein riesiger Mahagoni Tisch darstellte, an dem die halbe Schule platz nehmen könnte. Die dazu gehörenden Stühle waren ebenso reichhaltig verziert, wie der Rest des Raumes.

Mein Blick blieb an einer wunderschönen jungen Frau hängen, die wie Mitte Zwanzig wirkte und nach genauerem betrachten, niemand anderes als Narcissa Malfoy persönlich war! Diese Frau hat nie und nimmer auch nur die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau, die ich bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft kennen gelernt hatte. Als hätte Ma..ich meine Lucius, meine frage geahnt, sagte er "Du brauchst dich nicht zu wundern, Harry mein Lieber, meine Frau Narcissa ist eine extrem starke Veela und hat auch eine dem entsprechende Ausstrahlung. Deshalb wäre es viel zu gefährlich für sie, ohne einem speziellen Drank zu sich genommen zu haben, in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Also, darf ich nun vorstellen, Narcissa Malfoy, meine geliebte Ehefrau, Harry Potter." 

Noch nicht ganz zufrieden mit der antwort, aber ich hatte beschlossen, das für das erste einmal ruhen zu lassen, sagte ich "Es ist sehr schön Sie endlich kennen zu lernen Mrs. Malfoy" "Ganz meiner seits Harry, ich darf dich doch Harry nennen?" "Natürlich Mrs. Malfoy." "Aber, aber Harry, nenn mich doch einfach Narcissa. Weißt du, außerhalb der Öffentlichkeit haben wir es nicht so mit der Förmlichkeit. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, bei uns geht es eigentlich ganz locker zu." Narcissa zwinkerte mir fröhlich zu als sie das sagte und mir wurde schlagartig leichter um das Herz.

Jetzt konnte ich nur noch hoffen, das ich keine Probleme mit Dra..ehm Malfoy bekommen würde. Woher kommt es eigentlich das ich Malfoy andauernd mit Draco anreden möchte? Auch wenn ich anscheinend ganz gut mit seinen Eltern auskam, hieß es doch noch lange nicht das auch Malfoy so nett zu mir sein würde.

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..., ich hörte leise Schritte im Gang und wurde aus einem unerfindlichen Grund immer...fröhlicher! Als sich die Flügeltür dann fast ohne jeglichen Laut öffnete und Draco herein trat, waren die Sorgen der beiden letzten Tage vergessen.

Wir starrten uns wie gebannt an und vielen uns mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals.

Immer noch standen wir arm in arm da, als ich Lucius sagen hörte "Ich glaube ich muss euch etwas erklären, es ist so das....."

tschuldigung das es so kurz geworden ist, aber ich wollte diesen Satz unbedingt als Ende haben. egoistischist

Das nächste Kapitel wird dafür länger, versprochen. Ich werde, falls es keine Probleme mit FF-net gibt, sicher das 5 Kapitel vor Montag raufladen!

bis zum nächsten mal,

tinkita

**PS:** Ein Review kann Wunder bewirken, was die Schreibgeschwindigkeit der Autorin betrifft grins


	5. Die Wahrheit

wie versprochen, noch vor Montag!

Mein **Dank** richtet sich an meine super **REVIEWER**:

**YvannePalpatine: **Wie weit ich genau gehen werde weiß ich noch nicht aber wenn du einen Vorschlag hast dann nur zu. Vielen Dank das du dich öffentlich zu mir bekennst freu

**pluesch86:** Das mit den Reviews stimmt! Umso mehr ich kriege umso schneller geht es!

**Tamy:** Klar schreib ich weiter. Schön das dir meine Geschichte gefällt.

**Nora Lena Potter**: (langer Name) Das mit den Fehlern tut mir leid, aber ich war einfach zu faul mir das ganze noch einmal durch zulesen beschämtist Ich lese für gewöhnlich auch nur Englische fics. Wenn du mir sagst was dir gefällt, kann ich dir sicher welche empfehlen! Kannst du mir auch ein paar empfehlen?

**Matzk:** (Ich weigere mich deinen Namen zu schreiben) Schön das sie dir gefällt. Bis morgen in der Schule!

Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Die Charaktere sind und werden immer mehr OOC, wem das nicht gefällt soll es nicht lesen! Und es ist **SS/HP **wie weit das gehen wird weiß ich jedoch nicht. Überlegt euch schon mal ob ihr Sexszenen haben wollt oder nicht. Ihr habt jedenfalls noch eine Menge Kapitel Zeit.

(A/N: ) – meine überflüssigen Bemerkungen

Kapitel 5: Die Wahrheit 

Immer noch standen wir arm in arm da, als ich Lucius sagen hörte "Ich glaube ich muss euch etwas erklären, es ist so das....."

"Kommt her Jungs, es wird Zeit euch endlich die Wahrheit über euch zu erzählen" fing Lucius Malfoy an. Harry du kennst doch die Prophezeiung die eure Wahrsagelehrerin noch vor deiner Geburt gemacht hat, nicht war? Bei dieser Frage musste ich schwer schlucken, denn augenblicklich hatte sich ein riesiger Kloß in meinem Hals gebildet. Mir wurde regelrecht schlecht bei dem Gedanken and diese vermaledeite Prophezeiung. Immerhin ist es ja nicht gerade aufbauend wenn man erfährt, dass man selbst der einzige ist der den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten umbringen kann oder von dem, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte, umgebracht wird. Oh Freude, meldete sich meine sarkastische Seite, wenn es damit zu tun hatte, konnte es ja nicht gut sein. So antwortete ich misstrauisch "Natürlich Lucius, so etwas wichtiges kann man nicht vergessen!" "Tut mir leid das ich dieses Thema anschneiden musste, aber glaub mir die Prophezeiung ist nicht unbedingt das schlechteste. Außerdem hängt es nun mal dein Veela dasein auch davon ab. Also lasst mich bitte zuerst alles erklären, eure Fragen werde ich hinterher beantworten. Seit ihr jetzt so weit?" Die beiden Jungen nickten Synchron und setzten sich nebeneinander an den Esstisch.

Es bleibt wirklich alles an mir hängen. Wie soll ich den Jungs, vor allem Harry das klar machen? Dagegen ist alles andere das reinste Kinderspiel. Ich bin gespannt wie Harry auf seine wahren Familienhintergründe reagieren wird und was er machen wird wenn er heraus findet das meine Treue nicht Dumbledore gehört sondern ganz und gar seinem Vater (A/N: dem von Harry). Nun ja was sein muss, muss sein.

derweil in der dunklen Residenz von Lord Voldemort

Tja, heute haben meine Todesser nicht wirklich was zu lachen, aber was solls. Sie sind nichts weiter als Abschaum. Es stimmte schon das ich heute extrem schlecht gelaunt war, aber wer sollte mir das verübeln. Ich hätte beinahe mein eigen Fleisch und Blut umgebracht! Den Beweis der Liebe zwischen mir und meiner geliebten Anastasia. Wie immer wenn ich an dieses liebliche Wesen dachte, erfasste mich eine Welle kalten Zorns. Dieser dummer alter Narr Dumbledore, er wird es noch bitter büßen das er mir meine Familie entwendet hat. Ganz zu schweigen von diesem Abschaum von Muggel die meinen Jungen so mies behandelt haben.

Erst gestern erreichte mich die Nachricht von Lucius das er von Dumbledore letztendlich doch die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte den Jungen abzuholen. Zuerst war ich nicht in der Lage das gelesene zu verarbeiten, dennoch realisierte ich eine ganz entscheidende Tatsache:

**Harry war mein Sohn** und bald würde ich ihn wieder sehen, werde ihn hoffentlich wieder in meinen Armen halten können, wie vor 15 Jahren, an diesem so schrecklichen und herrlichen Tag zu gleich. Dieses mal jedoch unter ganz anderen Voraussetzungen und ohne Dumbledore in der Nähe der das Misstrauen des Jungen immer mehr geschürt hat. Mein Engel, dachte ich selbstvergessend und erinnerte mich an das Gesicht dieses tapferen Zauberers der mir schon so oft die Stirn geboten hatte. Ich fragte mich wie er wohl auf die Tatsache das er mein kleiner war reagieren würde. Nachdem ich einen Brief von meiner Veela erhalten hatte, an diesem Verhängnisvollen Tag war ich machte ich mich so schnell ich konnte auf den Weg nach Gothric Hollow, das kleine Dorf wo meine Familie lebe. Ich freute mich unglaublich darauf meinen Baby-Boy zu umarmen und ihn zu liebkosen, wie ich es auch mit Anastasia vorhatte. Leider lief es nicht so wie es sein sollte. Hätte mir dieser aalglatte Bastard nicht meine Frau gestohlen, wäre nichts von dem allen passiert und Anastasia würde nach wie vor Leben!! 

Vor einiger Zeit lebt eine wunderschöne reine Veela am Hang eines Berges, von Wäldern umgeben. Dorthin verschlug es auch einen Jungen man, der in die Welt auszog um zu lernen. Diese beiden verliebten sich, nicht das die Veela eine Wahl hätte, denn genau wie ihr es tun werdet, hat auch sie einen Mate gewählt. Ihr Mate war mächtig jedoch liebevoll. Für kurze Zeit lebten sie glücklich in ihrem kleinen Haus, doch dann kamen die Eltern der jungen Frau und nahmen sie mit sich. Sie sollte in eine reiche Familie einheiraten und für Nachwuchs sorgen. Der junge Mann war selbstverständlich am Boden zerstört. Verbittert, da er Jahre lang nichts von seiner Geliebten gehört oder gar gesehen hatte, entwickelte er eine Grausamkeit, die die Welt noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Es war nicht irgendein Mann, es war niemand geringerer als der Sohn Salazar Slytherins. Wie das gehen soll? Ganz einfach. Salazar Slytherin war ein Vampir, jedoch kein gewöhnlicher, kurz um er war ein geborener und gehörte somit zu den mächtigsten Lebewesen der ganzen Welt. Um zu verstehen weshalb das so bedeutend war, müsst ihr wissen das geborene Vampire unsterblich sind. Dieser junge Vampir wütete durch das ganze Land. Er zerstörte Häuser, Dörfer sogar ganze Städte. Langsam schlossen sich ihm immer mehr Leute an und folgten ihm auf seinen erbarmungslosen Streifzügen durch das Land.

Eines Tages erfuhr er, wem er den Verlust in seinem Leben, zuschieben konnte. Dabei handelte es sich um niemand geringeren als Albus Dumbledore persönlich. Wie es schien hatte dieser mit den Eltern der Schönen einen Vertrag abgeschlossen. Er half ihnen ihren Stolz zu waren und rettete sie vor dem Gefängnis und dafür bekam er deren Tochter. Oh nein, er wollte sie nicht für sich, allerdings für jemand anderen, genau genommen für James Harrold Potter, den er schon immer als seinen Sohn angesehen hatte und dabei nicht bemerkte wie arrogant und bösartig James geworden war.

Selbstverständlich war James Potter Feuer und Flamme, als es darum ging die bezaubernde Veela zu heiraten. Zum Glück sollte Anastasia erst nach der Hochzeit das Bett mit ihm teilen. Die Vorstellung das irgendwer mit seiner Geliebten schlafen würde behagte dem jungen Mann natürlich überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil, sein Hass auf Dumbledore und Potter stieg ins unermessliche.

Das Glück war den beiden liebenden jedoch hold. Als die zukünftige Potter in der Winkelgasse war um ihr Kleid anfertigen zu lassen, traf sie ihren Geliebten und fiel ihm Augenblicklich um den Hals, dieser konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und nahm sie mit in sein Zimmer wo sie noch eine letzte Nacht mit einander verbrachten. Der junge Mann war rücksichtslos und kalt geworden, aber in den armen seiner Anastasia taute er auf, nichts lag ihm ferner als sie wieder gehen zu lassen. Am nächsten morgen war sie verschwunden.

Dumbledore hatte sie entdeckt und mitgenommen. Er sperrte sie jedoch ein, nur für alle Fälle wie er zu der jungen Frau sagte. Sie aber, hatte in dieser Nacht ein Kind empfangen, einen Sohn um genau zu sein. James Potter war natürlich fuchsteufelswild, als er das erfuhr, vor allem da er jetzt nicht mit diesem göttlichen Wesen schlafen konnten. Veela schlafen sowieso nur mit den Leuten, die sie lieben, was für gewöhnlich deren Mate ist. Wie alle anderen können auch Veelas vergewaltigt werden, aber NIE kann man mit einer Schwangeren Veela schlafen. Dem einzigen dem dieses vergnügen zu steht, ist der jenige der das Herz der Veela besitzt.

Somit war die Veela für die Zeit ihrer Schwangerschaft sicher. Im achten Monat musste James auf eine Mission von Dumbledore und da das Kind zu früh kam konnte die junge Mutter das Kind fasst ein Jahr lang ohne irgendeiner Belästigung leben. Sie taufte das Kind inoffiziell auf Harry Sander Slytherin. Doch dann kam es wie es kommen musste, James kehrte zurück. Es war der Abend an Halloween genau vor 15 Jahren. Ja Harry, du hast richtig gehört. Wo war ich? Ach ja. Kurz bevor sich James an Anastasia vergreifen konnte, zerbarsten die Fensterscheiben und vermummte Gestalten, besser bekannt als Todesser traten ein. Die töteten die Frau auf der Stelle, was sie noch bitter bereuen sollten. Da trat er ins geschehen, Lord Voldemort, der Niemand geringer war als der ehemalige unschuldig verliebte Junge Mann der nichts lieber Tat als seine Geliebte zu vergöttern. Als dieser sah, das Anastasia tot war, zerbrach das letzte Gute in ihm.

Von seinem gewaltigen Schmerz geblendet begann er seine bisher grausamste Folter. Stundenlang verfluchte, schlug und brach er James immer und immer wieder bis er plötzlich ein Baby schreien hörte. Er folgte diesem Geräusch und kam vor einer kleinen Tür an hinter der sich ein kleiner Junge die Seele aus dem Hals schrie. Als er näher trat, sahen ihm die Augen seiner Geliebten ins Gesicht. Freudig sah er wie sich der kleine beruhigte als er ihn in den Arm nahm. Das Glück war nicht von langer Dauer, denn Dumbledore hatte den Jungen so verzaubert, das sobald sein richtiger Vater in halten sollte, ihn der Todesfluch treffen sollte.

Da geschah es, der Fluch prallte an dem kleinen Mann ab und fiel auf dessen Vater zurück. Der zu dieser Zeit mehr als glücklich darüber war, das sein Sohn lebte. Was er jedoch nicht wusste war, das Dumbledore das Kind an sich nehmen würde und ihn in das Ebenbild James Potters verwandeln würde. So geschah es das an diesem Tag ein kleiner Junge mit Smaragdgrünen Augen vor die Haustür der Dursleys gelegt wurde.

****

Das durfte doch nicht war sein! Dieser Satz ging mir immer und immer wieder durch meine Kopf. Zu meiner Verwunderung störte ich mich nicht an dem Gedanken, das ich der Sohn Voldemorts war. Was mich störte war, das ich Dumbledore nachgelaufen war und ich ihn für einen freundlichen, gutmütigen alten Mann gehalten hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte ich den Zorn in mir wachsen. Es war Dumbledores schuld das ich keine Familie hatte, das ich bei DENEN hatte aufwachsen müssen. Als hätte Draco meinen Zorn gespürt zog er mich von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem ich wie erstarrt gesessen hatte, während Lucius erzählt hatte. Eben Jener sah mich mitleidig an und sagte das dass Gespräch über das gehörte und noch einige wichtige Dinge die Draco und mich betrafen morgen besprochen werden würden.......

****

Hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen, ich weiß das dass nicht gerade spannend ist, aber irgendwie muss ich den Hintergrund einbauen. Wahrscheinlich wird auch noch ein guter Teil des nächsten Kapitels so verbracht.

Wie viele Kapitel wollt ihr den eigentlich haben? 20 sind es sicher, soll ich bei 25 aufhören oder soll ich über das ganze Jahr schreiben?

Bis zum nächsten mal und vergesst nicht auf das REVIEWEN!

Tinkita


	6. Erkundungstour

hat wieder mal ziemlich lange gedauert, naja der Wochen Rhythmus wird wahrscheinlich beibehalten!

Und hier kommen meine **Reviewer:**

**General Puh-Schell:** Yep, Dumbledore wird eine Menge Ärger bekommen und Ron wird auch noch sein blaues Wunder erleben.

**Nora Lena Potter**: Toll das es dir immer noch gefällt! Ich hoffe das mit der Abi Prüfung hat geklappt?!

**Cuschi11:** Schön das dir die Geschichte gefällt!

**pluesch86**: tja, eigentlich habe ich eher zu viele Ideen und weiß nicht wie ich sie unter einen Hut bringen soll grins

Nun hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Wie auch die anderen Kapitel ist auch dieses nicht Beta-gelesen und somit gilt: Wer einen Fehler findet, darf ihn behalten!

Kapitel 6: Erkundungstour 

Eben Jener sah mich mitleidig an und sagte das dass Gespräch über das gehörte und noch einige wichtige Dinge die Draco und mich betrafen morgen besprochen werden würden.......

Müde und durcheinander gingen wir nebeneinander die große Eichentreppe hinauf. Nach einigen Minuten wo wir schweigsam nebeneinander her gegangen sind, drehte sich Draco zu mir und sagte "Das hier ist dein Zimmer, ich hoffe es gefällt dir, wenn nicht dann lass es mich wissen!" "In Ordnung, wo ist eigentlich dein Zimmer?" "Meines ist gleich neben an. Unsere Räume haben sogar eine Verbindungstür, das stört dich doch nicht, oder?" "Nein, nein das ist schon in Ordnung" damit ging ich in meine Unterkunft.

Als ich das Zimmer entgültig betreten hatte, kam es mir so vor als würde ich wieder unten, in einem der großen Salons sein. Die Wände waren in einem gold-rot Ton gehalten, was mir nicht gerade passte, aber was solls. Diese riesigen Quidditch Poster hingegen gefielen mir ausgesprochen gut. Es gab eine große Sitzgruppe in der Mitte und einen gigantischen Kamin davor. Wie es aussah, war ich im Wohnzimmer gelandet. Erst da fielen mir die Tür auf, die neben einem geschnitzten Bücherregal, war.

Ich öffnete diese und stand in dem wohl schönsten Schlafzimmer das ich je gesehen hatte. Der Mittelpunkt war das große Himmelbett, in dem wohl mit Leichtigkeit vier Personen Platz hätten. Außerdem gab es auch noch einen wunderschönen alten Kleiderschrank der Rechts von meinem Bett stand. Als ich ihn öffnete, wurde mir erst bewusst, wie wenig Kleidung ich eigentlich hatte. Tinky, die Hauselfe hatte meine Klamotten in den Kasten gehängt, der nicht einmal zu einem achtel ausgelastet war, ganz zu schweigen von dem Stauraum, den die vielen Fächer boten.

Von diesem Schlafzimmer aus führten noch zwei weitere Türen ab. Die erste brachte mich in ein schönes großes Badezimmer. Es gab eine sehr große, im Boden eingelassene, Wanne, eine Dusche, ein Waschbecken und natürlich auch eine Toilette. Nach der Besichtigung des Bades begab ich mich zu der zweiten Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete ich sie und wie ich schon vermutet hatte führte mich diese in das Schlafzimmer von Draco. Dessen Räume waren anscheinend in einer Grün-Silber-Schwarz Mischung gehalten, was mir sehr gut gefiel, um ehrlich zu sein, um einiges besser als der Gold-Rot Ton in meinen Räumen. "Dir scheint mein Zimmer zu gefallen" sprach mich Draco plötzlich von der Seite an.

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken und meinte "Stimmt, es ist sehr schön" "Gefällt dir deines etwa nicht" fragte Draco besorgt mit einem verletzten Funkeln in seinen Augen. "Nein, die Räume sind einfach super, allerdings, passt mir die Farbe nicht so recht" Draco, scheinbar sichtlich erleichtert, antwortete "Achso, das ist das kleinste Problem, das kann ich morgen richten lassen, sag mal magst du inzwischen bei mir schlafen?" Auch wenn ich mich schon daran gewohnt hatte, das Draco und ich toll miteinander auskamen und aneinander hangen, überraschte mich dieses Angebot doch sehr. "Klar doch" antwortete ich fröhlich. Ich rannte schnell in mein Zimmer zurück, um mir meinen alten hässlichen Schlafanzug anzuziehen und eilte dann zu Draco zurück.

Draco lag schon in seinem Bett und bedeutete mir, das ich mich doch auch endlich hinlegen sollte. So kroch ich vorsichtig unter die Decke und kuschelte mich fest an ihn. Seine starken Arme umschlangen meine schmalen Hüften und zog mich noch etwas näher an sich. Ich fühlte mich zum ersten mal im Leben einfach nur Geschützt und Geborgen, was ein herrlichen Gefühl war. Es war ja nicht so als ob Draco mein Liebhaber war. Nein, eigentlich kam er mir wie mein großer Bruder vor, der seine Hände beschützend über mich hielt. Mit diesen Gedanken driftete ich langsam in das Land der Träume ab.

Als ich mich das nächste mal rührte, hatte ich das Gefühl als wenn ich neu geboren wäre. Langsam realisierte ich auch den warmen Körper neben mir. Kurz erschrak ich dabei, jedoch fiel mir gleich ein das dass ja Draco war, der mich nach wie vor im Schlaf fest hielt, so als ob ich auf einmal verschwinden würde. Das war mit Abstand das Letzte was ich jetzt wollte. Immer noch verschlafen löste ich mich langsam aus Dracos Umarmung und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Bad. Unter der Dusche fiel mir dann auf das ich zum ersten mal seit Sirius Tod ohne auch nur den kleinsten Albtraum geschlafen hatte. Durch diesen Gedanken fing ich an fröhlich vor mich hin zu summen. Nachdem ich mich gewaschen hatte ging ich zu dem großen Kleiderschrank und suchte mir meine Klamotten für den Tag heraus. Ich beschloss eine meiner viel zu weiten Jeans anzuziehen und dazu mein einziges, selbstgekauftes grünes T-Shirt, das ich mir in Hogsmead besorgt hatte. Fertig angezogen ging ich in das Wohnzimmer zurück, um alles bei Tageslicht zu betrachten.

Jetzt im hellen viel mir auch die Balkontür auf, ich öffnete sie und ging zur Brüstung vor. Der Balkon war einfach riesig. Neben einem runden eisernen, kunstvollen Gartentisch, gab es auch noch drei dazu passende Stühle. Am ganzen Balkon waren Pflanzen verteilt, so das es mir vorkam als würde ich mitten in einem Park stehen. Genauso wie auf der rechten Seite der Tür die kleine Sitzgarnitur stand, so gab es auf der rechten Seite eine schöne Holzbank die mit Kissen geschmückt war. Zwei Meter neben der linken Brüstung, begann der Balkon von Draco. Nachdem ich mich ein letztes mal umgesehen hatte, ging ich wieder zurück in das Wohnzimmer.

Da bemerkte ich noch einen weiteren Durchgang, der in einen geräumigen Arbeitsraum führte. Dort dominierte ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch, der vor einem großen Fenster stand. Neben einem Schreibtischsessel, gab es auch noch zwei weiter Stühle die vor dem Schreibtisch standen, was mich irgendwie an das Büro von Dumbledore erinnerte. Bei dem Gedanken an diesem Mann zog ich meine Augenbrauen finster zusammen, ging aber bald wieder dazu über das Arbeitszimmer zu betrachten. Wie auch im Wohnzimmer, stand auch hier ein Bücherregal, vollgestellt mit den interessantesten Büchern, die ich je gesehen hatte. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Titel beschloss ich diese zu lesen.

Bevor ich in eines der Bücher versinken konnte, hörte ich ein leichtes Klopfgeräusch an der angelehnten Tür des Zimmers, was mich aufsehen lies. Dort stand ein angekleideter, wenn auch noch verschlafener Draco Malfoy. "Hi" sagte ich auf einmal ganz schüchtern. "Morgen, gut geschlafen?" fragte mich Draco und ich konnte ehrlich antworten "Sehr gut sogar, danke" "Möchtest du, das ich veranlasse, das deine Räume in den selben Farben gehalten werden sollten wie meine?" "Ja, das wäre echt klasse, weißt du, für einen Gryffindor gefallen mir dunkle Farben einfach zu gut" antwortete ich grinsend. "Merkt man" dabei schmunzelte Draco. "Wie wäre es mit einer Hausbesichtigung nach dem Frühstück?" "Yep, das hört sich gut an, wann kann es los gehen?" "Sobald wir gegessen haben und ich Tinky mit deiner neuen Raumfarbe beauftragt habe" meinte er. "Tinky!" fing er an zu rufen "ah da bist du ja, bring bitte für Harry und mich ein reichhaltiges Frühstück und gestalte das Farbenspiel dieser Räume, wie das in meinen" "Jawohl, Master Draco, Tinky wird das sofort machen Master Draco" und mit einer Verbeugung verschwand die kleine Elfe wieder.

Wir gingen hinaus auf meinen Balkon und setzten uns schon einmal an den Tisch. Die Sonne strahlte und so sonnten wir uns für eine kurze Zeit bis Tinky schließlich mit unserem Frühstück auftauchte. "Danke Tinky" sagten Draco und ich gleichzeitig. "Gern geschehen junge Mastern, Tinky hat auch die Farben neu abgestimmt, und hofft das es den jungen Mastern gefällt" sagte sie demütig. "Es wird mir sicher gefallen" antwortete ich ihr und wandte mich wieder meinem köstlichen Frühstück zu. Selbst in Hogwarts gab es nicht so eine große Auswahl!

Auf dem Tisch standen nun Körbe mit leckeren Croissants und mit Tost. Es gab Butter, Marmelade, verschiedene Aufstriche, Käse, Wurst, Honig und noch vieles mehr. Auch Obst stand uns zur Auswahl frei. Besonders gut schauten mich die glasierten Erdbeeren an. Als Draco meinen hungrigen Blick bemerkte meinte er lächelnd "Nur zu, bedien dich ruhig, es ist genug da und wenn du noch etwas anderes möchtest sag es nur" Das genügte mir schon und ich langte ordentlich zu. Nachdem ich voll war lehnte ich mich entspannt zurück und sah Draco beim Essen zu, der noch nicht fertig war, da er um einiges langsamer aß als ich. Tja, mein Essverhalten stammt nun mal von den Dursleys und hätte ich da nicht schnell gegessen hätte ich überhaupt nichts bekommen.

Als dann auch Draco fertig war erhoben wir uns und gingen hinüber in das Wohnzimmer, da fragte mich Draco "Wieso ziehst du den immer so große Klamotten an? Zugegeben das Shirt ist ok, aber die Hose?" "Ich weiß das mir die Hose viel zu groß ist, aber ich habe bis auf dieses eine Shirt keine eigenen Klamotten, die gehören nämlich alle meinem fetten Cousin Duddley" antwortete ich gelassen. "Was!!! Du musst die alte Kleidung von deinem Cousin anziehen? Das geht so nicht! Komm mal mit" sagte Draco daraufhin bestimmend.

Er brachte mich in sein Schlafzimmer, öffnete dort seinen überfüllten Kleiderschrank und suchte mir eine tolle schwarze Hose heraus. "Die müsste dir passen" und damit überreichte er mir das Kleidungsstück. Schnell zog ich mir die zu große Jean aus und schlüpfte in die angebotene Hose. Leicht rutschte diese über meinen Hintern und ich konnte sie leicht schließen. Draco ging um mich herum und musterte mich eingehend "Schon viel besser! Wir müssen unbedingt einmal mit dir einkaufen gehen! Du hast doch nicht dagegen?" "Ne hab ich nicht, im Gegenteil ich freu mich schon!" "Gut, dann ist es abgemacht, wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Rundgang?"

"Würde mir passen, aber zu vor würde ich noch gerne mit Hermine über meine Motokugel sprechen" "Was bitte ist den eine Motokugel?" "Warte kurz ich hole sie" und damit verschwand ich in meinem Schlafgemach und durchwühlte meinen Koffer nach der Kugel. Nach einer weile ging ich mit der Kugel in meiner Hand zurück zu Draco. "Da sagte ich, das ist eine Motokugel, damit kann man mit jemandem der ebenfalls eine solche Kugel besitzt sprechen. Ich werde jetzt nach Hermine rufen, bitte sei derweil ruhig, ich möchte ihr zuerst alles in Ruhe erklären" "Geht klar! Ich will auch so was"

"Hermine" sagte ich und hielt dabei die Kugel mit beiden Händen fest. "Hey, Harry wie geht es dir? Wird auch Zeit das du dich einmal meldest!" antwortete mir Hermine streng "Sorry, Mine, aber es ist viel passiert. Stell dir vor ich bin ein Veelpa, das heißt ich bin zur Hälfte Veela und zur Hälfte Vampir!" "Was? Wie ist das möglich? Ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit im Stammbaum der Potter nachgesehen, aber da kam kein Veela oder Vampir vor!" "Tja, das liegt daran dann James Potter nicht mein Vater ist und das Lily Potter weder so hieß noch James Potter freiwillig geheiratet hat." "Aber.. Stop. Willst du damit sagen das James Potter jemand gezwungen hat ihn zu heiraten und diese das Kind eines anderen trug?" "Genau das will ich damit sagen. Lily Potter war nämlich in Wirklichkeit .. eh .. sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber sie war nun mal Anastasia Riddle"

"Hab ich dich jetzt richtig verstanden? RIDDLE ... du meinst doch nicht wohl Du weißt schon wer damit, oder..." "Doch genau den mein ich damit. Ich bin der Sohn von dem geborenen Vampir Tom Vorlost Riddle, wobei das auch nicht sein richtiger Name ist, und Anastasia Riddle einer Veela" "Uff ... du kommst wirklich immer mit den merkwürdigsten Sachen an, aber keine Angst, ich bin nach wie vor deine Freundin. Was meinst du mit, das ist auch nicht sein richtiger Name? Wie heißt er denn?" "Danke Hermine! Deine Freundschaft bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, vor allem seit dem Brief von Ron. Also soviel ich verstanden habe ist Voldemort der Sohn von Salazar Slytherin persönlich! Kaum zu glauben nicht? Nun jetzt weiß ich ja woher ich Parsel sprechen kann. Aber jetzt zum Namen, wenn ich mich nicht irre heißt er genau wie sein Vater allerdings mit dem Zweitnamen Tom."

"Sag mal, was hat dir den Ron geschrieben? Du scheinst sauer auf ihn zu sein? Und was hältst du eigentlich von deinen richtigen Eltern und wieso wurde deine Mutter von James Potter dazu gezwungen ihn zu heiraten?" "Ron wollte mich nicht dabei haben, in der Winkelgasse meine ich. Weißt du er steht auf dich und so wollte er mich wohl einfach aus dem Weg haben, aber ich sehe es nicht ein wieso ich dann zurück bleiben sollte. Ich würde euch sicher keine Steine in den Weg legen. Was ich von meinen Eltern halte? Nun, ich weiß nicht so genau, auch wenn Voldemort böse ist, freue ich mich doch das mein Vater noch lebt. Meine Mutter hat meines Erachtens nie etwas getan, deshalb tut es mir um sie noch mehr leid, da sie von Dumbledore dazu genötigt wurde Potter zu heiraten. Soviel ich mit gekriegt habe war Potter ein totales Arschloch, also um den ist es nicht gerade Schade"

"Ich habe dich noch nie so kalt gehört, allerdings wäre ich es auch wenn man meiner Mutter so ein Schicksal aufgezwungen hätte. Das war wirklich Dumbledore das kann ich kaum glauben..." "Hör zu Hermine, ich möchte nachher noch das Anwesen betrachten. Ja du hast richtig gehört, ich befinde mich auf Malfoy Manor da ich bei meinen Verwandten wegen der Veela Anziehung nicht mehr sicher war und die Malfoys auch Veelas sind. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht ich vertrage mich auch sehr gut mit Draco! Der übrigens darauf wartet mich hier herum zuführen." "Du kommst wirklich mit Draco Malfoy aus? Das die Malfoys Veelas sind überrascht mich nicht wirklich, ich habe das schon seit längerem vermutet" "Ja er kommt mit mir aus Granger. Schön das du ihm die Freundschaft nicht gekündigt hast. Hiermit entschuldige ich mich für alle Beleidigungen die ich dir je an den Kopf geschmissen habe. Ich hoffe wir können auch Freunde werden." "Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung wie auch deine Freundschaft sehr gerne an" "Toll das ihr beide euch nun versteht, na dann bis bald Mine, ich werd mich schon mal melden" "Das will ich dir auch raten na dann, chao ihr beiden" und somit erlosch das Bild von Mine in der Kugel. "Na, krieg ich jetzt eine Führung" grinste ich Draco frech an.

"Klar doch Kleiner, ich hoffe du hast eine gute Kondition" und damit ging er an mir vorbei in den Flur hinaus. Schmunzelnd folgte ich ihm. "Wie du siehst stehen wir jetzt wieder bei der Haupttreppe. Unsere Zimmer sind am Ende des rechten Ganges, daneben sind noch etliche Gästezimmer, eine kleine Bücherei, ein bescheidenes Fitnessstudio, ein paar Besenkammern, der grüne Salon, in dem können wir uns zusammen setzen wenn wir nicht auf unseren Zimmern sein wollen, ein Teezimmer, ein Frühstückszimmer und ein sehr großes Arbeitszimmer. Achja, das hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen, wir haben in unserem Flur auch noch einen kleinen Ballsaal wo wir Feste schmeißen können, sofern uns danach ist. Im linken Gang liegen die Gemächer meiner Eltern, ein Pokalzimmer wie auch das private Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters. Sollen wir zuerst weiter nach oben gehen oder nach unten?" "Nach unten sagte ich" noch immer ganz benommen von der Größe und Vielfalt der Zimmer. "Wenn wir die Treppe hinunter gehen, kommen wir, wie du ja schon weißt in der Eingangshalle an. Hier herunten gibt es ein Jagdzimmer, ein riesiges Pokalzimmer, verschieden große Speisezimmer, ein paar Salons, eine gigantische Bücherei, die beinahe jedes Buch das je geschrieben wurde beinhaltet, die Küche, die Unterkünfte der Hauselfen, Dad's öffentliches Büro, ein Waffenzimmer, ein Duellierraum und ein Zaubertranklabor"

"Oh man, hier werde ich mich hoffnungslos verlaufen" sagte ich betrübt. "Keine Angst Harry, du wirst dich schnell daran gewöhnen. Ich schlage vor das wir die restliche Besichtigung abkürzen. Ganz oben gibt es einen gigantischen Schlafsaal wie dazu gehörige Badezimmer, Küchen und Speisezimmer. Da oben ist alles voll, aber keine Sorge, es gibt eine eigene Treppe von dort nach draußen. Sie benutzen nie die Treppen der Familie. Um genau zu sein ist es eigentlich nur ein Dachboden. Und unten gibt es noch die Kerker. Wie wäre es wenn wir jetzt etwas im Garten herum wandern?"

"Da oben wohnen die Todesser nicht wahr? Ich sitze hier direkt an der Ader, oder?" fragte ich leise. Draco schaute mich prüfend an und sagte dann "Ja du hast recht. Es tut mir Leid das ich dir das nicht schon früher erzählt hatte aber ich habe befürchtet das du dann Hals über Kopf abhauen würdest." "Schon gut, solange sie mir wirklich nichts tun werden, ist es mir egal" bei meinen Worten atmete Draco sichtbar erleichtert auf. "Na dann ist es ja gut. Komm jetzt, ich möchte dir draußen noch einiges zeigen und zwar noch vor dem Mittagessen" damit packte Draco meine Hand und lief mit mir ins Freie.

Dort führte mich Draco zuerst zu den Ställen wo sage und schreibe 150 Vollblüter, Araber und Lipizzaner stehen. Die Ställe sind riesen Groß und wunderschön. Die einzelnen Boxen wären eigentlich groß genug für fünf gewesen. Alles glänzte und strahlte und durch die Dachfenster fielen die Sonnenstrahlen herein. Es war einfach herrlich, dieser Geruch, diese Tiere, ich war einfach begeistert und deshalb fragte ich Draco "Du Draco, glaubst du es ist möglich das ich hier reiten lerne?" "Aber sicher doch kleiner! Wenn du möchtest fangen wir morgen früh an. Erstens haben wir spitzenmäßige Trainer hier und einige Reitlehrer, also das mit dem Unterricht wird sicher kein Problem. Und Zweitens haben wir wirklich mehr als genug Tiere. Außerdem ist es praktisch deine Pflicht, als Adeliger, reiten zu können!" "Ich freu mich schon" antwortete ich glücklich und wir setzten unsere Erkundungstour fort.

"Also hier ist noch mein Quidditchfeld, mein Umkleidraum inkl. Duschen, unser Wald, der See und ein paar kleine Dörfer gehören auch noch zu dem Anwesen, aber man kann sie von hieraus nicht sehen. Wenn du reiten kannst können wir ja mal vorbei schauen. Da dort auch Muggel wohnen können wir nicht mit unseren Besen hinfliegen. Ach du meine Sch... Wir müssen schnell zurück es gibt gleich Essen und meine Eltern können Unpünktlichkeit überhaupt nicht ausstehen." und wieder einmal schnappte Draco einfach meine Hand und schleifte mich zurück zum Schloss wie ich es, nachdem ich dessen Ausmaß gesehen hatte, nannte.

Schwer atmend und mit den Händen auf unseren Knien standen wir schließlich in der Eingangshalle. Nachdem sich unser Atem so halbwegs beruhigt hatte, richteten wir uns wieder auf. Plötzlich wurde die Eingangstür aufgeschlagen und ein Todesser stürmte herein. Vor schreck klammerte ich mich an Draco und versteckte mich leicht hinter ihm. Als der Todesser dies bemerkte kam er herüber und zu meinem erstaunen entschuldigte er sich bei mir dafür, das er mich erschreckt hatte. Daraufhin ging er zügig in Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Schließlich fasste ich mich wieder und wir gingen in den Speisesaal, wo Narcissa Malfoy schon auf uns wartete. Von Lucius fehlte jedoch jede Spur worüber ich mich kurz wunderte, bis mir der Todesser in der Halle wieder einfiel. Der hatte wahrscheinlich etwas mit dem Herrn des Hauses zu besprechen. Was wir allerdings nicht wussten war, das auch schon in der letzten Nacht eine feurige Debatte bei den Todessern entbrannt war. Wobei meine Person die Hauptrolle einnahm.

"Remulus du weißt doch das du nicht einfach durch den Haupteingang herein platzen sollst. Schon gar nicht wenn sich mein Sohn und der Sohn unseres Meisters zur selben Zeit dort aufhalten!" "Ich weiß Lucius und ich habe mich auch bei klein Harry dafür entschuldigt, aber ich musste schnellstmöglich zu dir." "Wieso, was ist den passiert?" "Was passiert ist? Du weißt doch das die Weasleys so eine Art Adoptiv Familie für den Kleinen sind bzw. waren, oder?" "Klar weiß ich das, komm endlich zur Sache" "Schon gut, schon gut, reg dich mal nicht so auf spar dir das lieber für das für was du dich wirklich aufregen kannst, wie zum Beispiel das die Weasleys anscheinend mit dieser Kimmkorn Schnepfe unter einer Decke stecken und den Jungen so fertig gemacht haben und immer noch fertig machen. Der Lord ist verständlicher weise fuchsteufelswild nur weiß er nicht wie sein Junge reagieren würde wenn er diese Familie einfach auslöschen würde." "Diese.... " durchatmend rief sich Lucius zur Räson "Das ist allerdings ein Grund um sauer zu werden. Ich werden den Kleinen ganz einfach fragen wo die Weasleys momentan bei ihm stehen, aber ich bezweifele das er ihren Tod wünschen wird." "Ganz meiner Meinung. Trotzdem muss das Treiben dieser Bettler gestoppt werden, bevor diese noch mehr schaden anrichten können." "Stimmt genau. Leider kann ich dir hier momentan nicht weiter helfen, aber richte dem Lord aus das ich mit seinem Sohn reden werde. Jetzt muss ich aber zu ihnen, sonst wird das Essen kalt. Guten Tag Remulus." "Bis heute Abend Lucius"

"Guten Abend meine Lieben, ich hoffe es geht euch gut?" "Natürlich und wenn wir jetzt auch noch zum Essen bekommen geht es uns noch besser" antwortete Narcissa spitz. Was Lucius einfach ignorierte. Nachdem er sich an den Kopf der Tafel gesetzt hatte, trugen die Hauselfen augenblicklich das Essen auf. Als Vorspeise gab es Lachs mit Toast auf Blattsalat darauf eine Forelle mit Mandeln und Orangensauce und zu guter letzt gab es einen köstlichen Orangenpudding mit Waffeln. Gesättigt lehnten wir uns in unsere Stühle zurück und fingen an über dieses und jenes zu sprechen. Nach einer Weile fragte mich Lucius "Sag mal Harry, was hältst du den eigentlich von der ganzen Sache?" als er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, hefteten sich die Blicke der ganzen Familie auf mich

"Naja, um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht so wirklich was ich davon halten soll. Das ich ein Veelpa bin habe ich noch nicht ganz realisiert und das mit meinen richtigen Eltern? Nun ja, meine Mutter tut mir sehr leid, aber was ich von meinem Vater halten soll weiß ich nicht. Ich meine, ich verstehe wieso er so geworden ist wie er ist, allerdings hat er auch mehrmals versucht mich umzubringen geschweige den von den vielen anderen Menschen, die durch seine Hand gestorben sind. Wenn ihr glaubt ich hasse ihn, dann irrt ihr euch, lieben tue ich ihn jedoch auch nicht. Ich muss mir meiner Gefühle erst bewusst werden." "Das kann ich gut verstehen mein Lieber" sagte Narcissa darauf. "Stimmt" schloss sich Draco mit an "Mir würde es auch zuviel um alles auf einmal zu verarbeiten!" "Na, da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, muss ich dir noch etwas sagen, es ist allerdings nicht wirklich erfreulich........

Und das war es mal wieder, immerhin ist es etwas länger geworden!

Bis demnächst

tinkita

ACHTUNG: Ich würde mich für ein REVIEW erkenntlich zeigen. Tut mir bitte den gefallen! Alle Leser sollen mir bitte einmal ein REVIEW schreiben, damit ich ungefähr weiß wie viele Leute die Geschichte überhaupt lesen!


	7. Aufklärung

**Tut mir wirklich leid** das es so lange gedauert hat, aber unser Computer war regelrecht **Virenverseucht**!

**ooooooo**

Und hier kommen meine treuen **Reviewer:**

**TatjanaMaus64: **Na man kann ja nicht alles haben, ne? Ich weiß das es sehr wenige SS/HP auf Deutsch gibt (zu meinem bedauern), kannst du gar kein Englisch oder nicht gut?

**YvannePalpatine:** Ich krieg schon mehr, aber mich würde interessieren wie viele Leute meine Story lesen, egal ob sie ihnen gefällt oder nicht. Tja, es wird zwar noch nicht wirklich was passieren, aber SEV kommt dieses mal vor!

**Sexyhexy:** Schön das sie dir gefällt!

**Yuki**: Ich musste ihr es einfach sagen grins!

**Cuschi11:** Nehme dein Angebot gerne an! Freu mich schon darauf!

**pluesch86**: Ich werd mich bemühen. Sag mal was ist jetzt eigentlich dein richtiger Nickname (the-memory-remains?)

**Rem:** Tja, das mit Hogwarts wird noch etwas dauern grins. Vielen Dank für dein tolles Review!

**Nora Lena Potter:** Ich werd mich bemühen und diesmal die Absätze besser einteilen! Das mit den Details wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, was ich auch gar nicht will! Man hast du ein Glück !! Solche Prüfer hätte ich auch gerne! Und glück Wunsch zu deiner super Note verbeug

**Blacksoul:** Werde mich bemühen!

**ooooo**

Nun hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Wie auch die anderen Kapitel ist auch dieses nicht Beta-gelesen und somit gilt: Wer einen Fehler findet, darf ihn behalten!

**oooooo**

**[b] Kapitel 7: Aufklärung [/b]**

"Na, da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, muss ich dir noch etwas sagen, es ist allerdings nicht wirklich erfreulich........

**oooooo**

....es ist nämlich so.." "Spuck es schon aus Lucius. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, oder?" warf ich ein als mir das ganze dann doch einfach zu lange dauerte. Ich meine, was kann denn noch alles passieren? So viele Möglichkeiten gibt es doch gar nicht mehr! Nach scheinbar einer halben Ewigkeit sprach Lucius weiter "Das kommt darauf an wie du zu einer gewissen Familie stehst die bekannt für ihre Armut und ihre roten Haare sind." "Was haben die Weasleys mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?" fragte ich, nun da doch neugierig geworden war um was es denn jetzt geht. "Genau betrachtet sind sie das ganze Problem bei der Sache. Vorweg, magst du die Weasleys?"

"Hättest du mich vor einer Woche gefragt hätte ich einfach ja gesagt, aber nach dem Brief von Ron sieht die Sache ganz anders aus." "Was hat das Wiesel den geschrieben?" beteiligte sich jetzt auch Draco an dem Gespräch. "Na er wollte mich einfach links liegen lassen und sich an Mine ran machen. Dabei kann er mich nicht gebrauchen also hat er mir das mehr oder weniger auch so gesagt" "Das heißt du bist nicht mehr der beste Freund von dem Wiesel?" fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll. "Nein" sagte ich kühl und wunderte mich auf was Draco hinaus wollte. "Willst du dann mein bester Freund sein?" während Draco das sagte hatte er einen schüchternen Ausdruck im Gesicht den ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. "Sicher" antwortete ich erfreut über das Angebot. Glücklich grinsten wir uns über den Tisch hinweg an.

"Schön, schön Jungs. Gut das ihr euch vertragt. Jetzt aber zurück zum Thema wenn es geht dieses mal aber ohne Einwände, klar? Da wir das geklärt hätten kann es ja endlich weiter gehen. Der Punkt ist das dieses rein blut Gesindel sich anscheinend mit dieser Kimmkorn Schnepfe zusammen getan hat und dein Image durch den Fleischwolf dreht. Die meisten Leute glauben diesen Verleugnungsartikel in denen es größtenteils darum geht, dass du verrückt sein sollst, merkwürdige Anfälle hast, das du ein Lügner sein sollst und das du schnellstens nach St. Mungus gehörst. Ihr könnt euch natürlich vorstellen wie der dunkle Lord, dein Vater, darauf reagiert hat.

Er hätte beinahe den Versammlungsraum in die Luft gejagt, aber zum Glück haben die Grundmauern standgehalten. Was mich daran erinnert euch zu sagen das nun entgültig alle treffen in Malfoy Manor abgehalten werden. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht zu sehr Harry." Entsetzt schaute ich Lucius an, nicht wegen den Todessertreffen, sondern wegen der Tatsache das die Weasleys mich derart hintergangen haben. "Solang mir die Todesser nichts tun habe ich kein Problem damit Lucius" sagte ich leicht abwesend, da ich die ganze Geschichte noch nicht wirklich realisiert hatte.

**oooooo**

Ich hoffe Harry nimmt das ganze nicht zu ernst. Diese dämlichen Weasleys, die machen auch nichts als ärger. Hoffentlich lässt der dunkle Lord die Weasleys ordentlich fertig machen und wenn er schon dabei ist könnte sich doch sicher auch jemand um diese Missgeburten namens Dursleys kümmern. Am besten wäre etwas sehr langanhaltendes schmerzvolles, so das sie es nie mehr wagen auch nur in die Nähe von Harry zu kommen.

Zum Glück wissen die Todesser längst das Harry tabu für sie ist, denn sonst wären die nächsten Versammlungen die pure Hölle. Wehe dem der ihm was tut. Selbst die, die nicht intelligent genug sind um zu verstehen das man sich nicht mit einem Malfoy anlegt, sollten es besser wissen als sich mit dem Erben des Lords anzulegen. Es ist nicht gerade unwahrscheinlich das Voldemort mit denjenigen, die dem Kleinen was tun, kurzen Prozess macht.

Schön langsam mach ich mir Sorgen, er ist jetzt schon viel zu lange Still. Mal sehen was ich da tun kann.

**oooooo**

„Erde an Kleinen" vernahm ich auf einmal von Draco. Als die Botschaft endlich zu mir durchgesickert war, riss ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist den Dray?" sprach ich ihn mit seinem neuesten Spitznamen an. „Keine Sorge Harry, es kommt sicher alles wieder in Ordnung" „Wirklich? Irgendwie kann ich das nicht so ganz glauben, ich meine sie dir mein Leben mal an. Von meinen Ex-Verwandten wurde ich wie Dreck behandelt und meine sogenannte Ersatzfamilie zieht mich mittels Presse durch den Dreck. Ganz zu schweigen von meiner Verwandlung und meiner richtigen Verwandtschaft, wobei ich von der eigentlich gar nichts weiß" meinte ich zweifelnd.

 Daraufhin sah mich Draco mitleidig an und meinte „Ich weiß mein Kleiner, aber glaub mir dein Vater wird es nicht zulassen das dir jemals wieder etwas passiert. Es ist einfach so, selbst wenn du es jetzt nicht siehst. Dein Vater liebt dich und wird sich gut um dich kümmern. Allerdings tut mir dein zukünftiger Mate jetzt schon Leid, Voldemort wird es ihm sicher nicht leicht machen. Sieh mal, du weißt ja schon was er für Ansprüche an seine Todesser stellt und die Dinge auf die diese angesetzt sind bedeuten ihm für gewöhnlich rein gar nichts. Du hingegen bist sein Sohn und somit hat dich jeder auf Händen zu tragen, was besonders für deinen Zukünftigen gelten wird. Tom wir ein riesen Tamtam veranstalten, wenn dein Mate Anstalten macht dich zu Verführen" und während Draco seinen Monolog abratterte schlich sich ein verschmitztes lächeln in sein Gesicht.

Bald konnte ich nicht mehr anders und musste einfach auch lächeln. Als ich sah wie sich Draco daraufhin völlig entspannte wurde mein lächeln zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Oh scheiße! Mir fiel wieder ein was Draco da über meinen Mate gesagt hat. „WAS ZUM TEUFEL MEINST DU MIT VERFÜHREN??" brüllte ich los als mir die Worte Draco's noch einmal durch den Kopf gingen. Verblüfft schaute mich die gesamte Malfoy Familie aus großen absolut untypischen (A/N: für diese Familie) an.

„Ehm Harry" fing Draco stotternd an „du weißt doch das du einen Mate bekommen wirst, einen Partner, der dich für dein ganzes Leben begleiten wird, oder?" „Klar weiß ich das, aber was hat das den bitte mit Verführen zu tun?" sagte ich, immer noch leicht aufgebracht.

**oooooo**

Oh Gott! Ich wusste ja das der Junge ziemlich naiv ist, aber dermaßen? Seufzend lies ich das Bild vor meinen Augen auf mich einwirken. Mein Sohn hatte inzwischen richtige Glubschaugen entwickelt, was zwar äußerst unmalfoyisch ist, aber wenn man bedenkt um was es geht....nun ja dann ist das anscheinend das nächste Problem. Haben diese nichtsnutze den Jungen nicht einmal aufgeklärt? Bei Merlin, der Sohn unseres Meisters ist **16 **!! Ich habe doch stark angenommen das er weiß um was es am Valentinstag gehen wird. Hat der Junge etwa geglaubt er bekommt einen Blumenstrauß und einen Kuss und das war's? Welcher erwachsene Mann....oh scheiße...das Problem ist doch etwas tiefgehender als ich dachte.

**oooooo**

„Harry, mein Junge, darf ich für Draco antworten?" kam es jetzt auf einmal von Lucius. Während dieser das sagte, merkte ich wie Draco erleichtert in seinen Stuhl zurück sank, was mich doch etwas verwunderte. „Natürlich Lucius, warum nicht? Aber was soll das ganze Theater eigentlich? Ich habe doch nur eine normale Frage gestellt?" antwortete ich Lucius nachdem ich ein paar Minuten hatte verstreichen lassen. „Darum geht es. Das war nun mal keine „normale Frage" wie du das so schön ausgedrückt hast." „Was war es denn dann?" fragte ich langsam zweifelnd, ob hier noch alles mit den rechten Dingen zu ging. „Hattest du schon einmal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit deinem angeblichen Onkel?" Schon wieder so eine dämliche Frage! Was will er denn damit bezwecken? „Ernsthaftes Gespräch? Nein, über was den auch?"

**oooooo**

Oh man! Harry weiß wirklich nicht was von einem Veela erwartet wird. Er kennt sich ja nicht einmal bei einer normalen Beziehung aus. Ich hoffe mein Vater kann ihm das schonend beibringen. Was glaubt er denn woher die Babys kommen? Vom Storch? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wo hat er denn die letzten Jahre verbracht? Hat er nie mitgekriegt wie ihn alle aus verlangenden Augen angestarrt haben? Und das schon **ohne** seine Veela Kräfte. Das kann noch was werden.

Seufzend wand ich mich wieder „dem Gespräch" der beiden zu und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich wie sich meine Mutter das Lachen gerade noch verkneifen kann.

**oooooo**

„Ehhh..nun ja, du weißt doch woher, ehh..Babys kommen, oder?" stotterte Lucius zur Überraschung aller auf einmal darauf los. Daraufhin lief ich krebsrot an. Was ist den das für eine blöde Frage! Natürlich weiß ich das, wer den nicht. „Klar weiß ich das Lucius" antwortete ich deshalb leicht empört. „Kannst du mir auch sagen wie?" fragte er mich mit einem sehr zweifelnden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Warum nicht? Wenn sich zwei Menschen, also eine Frau und ein Mann, ganz lieb haben und sich ein Kind wünschen, dann kommt ein großer weißer Storch mit einem Kind. Dieses Kind nimmt das Aussehen der Eltern an und wird von eben jenen aufgezogen." Meinte ich überlegen grinsend. Da nehmt das! Ich weiß ganz genau woher ein Kind her kommt.

Nachdem ich aber in die absolut verblüfften und teilweise auch entsetzten Gesichter der anderen schaute, wurde mir doch leicht mulmig zu mute und das Grinsen gefror mir auf meinem Gesicht. „Was?" motzte ich beleidigt. „Harry mein Lieber, wer hat dir das den erzählt?" nahm jetzt auch Narcissa Malfoy an diesem mehr als nur merkwürdigen Gespräch teil. „Mine hat mir das in meinem ersten Hogwartsjahr erzählt. Das war echt nett von ihr. Immerhin hat sie mir das ganze erklärt, obwohl es ihr offensichtlich furchtbar peinlich war. Wenn ich da so daran denke, wieso war es ihr den eigentlich so unangenehm. Es ist ja nichts abstoßendes an der Geschichte, oder hab ich etwas nicht richtig verstanden?

**ooooooo**

Uiii.. da ist aber jemand noch ganz grün hinter den Ohren. Bin gespannt wie meine Männer ihm das erklären wollen. Wie ist mir eigentlich egal, so lange sie mich da nicht mit rein ziehen. Dem Mädchen, dieser Mine, kann man auch nicht böse sein. Im Gegenteil, für ihr damaliges Alter hat sie das sogar sehr gut gemacht. Die Wahrheit hätte den Jungen wohl völlig fertig gemacht, wenn man bedenkt wie er auf das Wort „Verführen" angesprungen ist, als das etwas entsetzlich unanständiges wäre.

Das wird noch Ärger geben. Dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher. Jetzt kann man nur noch hoffen das sich das bis zum Februar gibt, ansonsten wird das ein reinen Fiasko.

**oooooo**

 „So kann man das auch nennen. Ja du hast etwas sehr wichtiges nicht verstanden. Die Storchgeschichte ist nur eine Fassade, für das wie man wirklich ein Kind bekommt. Diese Geschichte wird normalerweise Kindern erzählt oder Jugendlichen die noch nicht Reif genug sind um die Wahrheit zu verstehen." „Soll das heißen ich bin nicht reif genug?" „Aber nein, mit elf warst du es aber noch und deshalb hat dir deine Freundin auch die sanfte Version erzählt, verstehst du?" „Muss ich ja wohl" sagte ich seufzend „und wie bekommt man dann wirklich Kinder?" „Nun ja, wenn sich zwei Menschen lieben oder auch nur zueinander hingezogen fühlen, dann schlafen sie miteinander. Falls man dabei aber nicht verhütet kann die Frau oder in bestimmten Fällen auch der Mann Schwanger werden." „Was meinst du den mit „miteinander schlafen", man wird doch nicht gleich ein Kind bekommen, wenn man mit jemandem im selben Bett schläft, oder? Und was meinst du verhüten? Soll man etwa eine Decke zwischen einander stopfen?" fragte ich nun doch reichlich verwirrt.

„So wird das nichts Dad! Wieso zeigen wir ihm nicht einfach den Aufklärungsfilm, den du mir vor zwei Jahren geschenkt hast?" „Gute Idee Draco, wirklich dumm von mir, das ich da nicht gleich darauf gekommen bin" „Am besten wir gehen dazu in das Aufführungszimmer, oder?" „Welches Aufführungszimmer, Narzissa? Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts." „Oh tut mir leid Harry, das hab ich wohl bei der Führung vergessen. Es ist so etwas ähnliches wie ein Fernsehraum bei den Muggeln, nur das es mit Maggie funktioniert, OK?" „Schon kapiert" „Na dann auf mit euch, ich will das heute noch hinter mich bringen" sagte Lucius.

Langsam gingen wir geschlossen in den ersten Stock hinauf. Hinter einem Vorhang war eine große Tür, die wie ich vermutete zu dem Aufführraum führte. Wie sich heraus stellte hatte ich recht. Wir machten es uns alle auf den Sitzbänken bequem und dann startete Lucius den Film mit einem wink seines Zauberstabes. Zuerst sprach ein freundlicher Mann über die Anatomie des Menschen, wobei ich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was das den mit unserm Gespräch zu tun hatte.

Auf einmal erschienen zwei Bilder auf der Leinwand. Eines von einem Mann und einer Frau, beide nackt zu meinem entsetzen. Und schwups, ich war schon wieder knallrot im Gesicht. Wer konnte einem denn das verübeln? Nach einer, meiner Meinung nach, endlosen Erklärung über die intimsten Körperteile der Menschen. Befanden sich diese beiden Menschen auf einmal in einer doch sehr merkwürdigen Position und daneben waren noch zwei in einer ähnlich Position, allerdings handelte es sich dabei um zwei Männer!!

Umso weiter der Film lief umso schlechter fühlte ich mich. Das ist ja widerlich, einfach eklig. Wie können zwei Menschen einfach nur so etwas miteinander machen. Mein Mate, denkt sicher genauso wie ich! Das wird ich bestimmt nicht mit meiner zukünftigen machen!

Als die Vorstellung endlich vorbei war, saß ich krebsrot und furchtbar verlegen auf dem Sofa und versuchte im Erdboden zu versinken.

„Nun ja, das war es. So werden Kinder gezeugt. Was hältst du davon, Harry?" begann Lucius nachdem er mich einen kurzen Augenblick lang gemustert hatte. „Ich hoffe doch stark, das meine zukünftige Frau nicht will, das ich so etwas mit ihr mache." Erwiderte ich immer noch purpurrot im Gesicht mit gesenkter Stimme. „Nein, eine Frau wird das nie von dir verlangen, allerdings dein Mate." Stellte Lucius sachlich fest. „Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt das keine Frau so etwas von mir verlangen wird!"

„Tja, hier sind wir. Dein Mate wird zu 99,9%iger Sicherheit ein erwachsener Mann sein." „WAS !!! Ich soll so etwas mit mir machen lassen? Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Das will ich nicht!" schrie ich entsetzt. Schlimm genug ehh.. ja mit einer Frau zu schlafen, aber mit einem Mann? „Tut mir leid Harry, aber weder du noch Draco habt diesbezüglich eine Wahl. Alle männlichen Veelas haben für gewöhnlich Männer als Mates. Diese sind zusätzlich meist um einiges Älter und erfahrender als die jungen Veelas, um sie beschützen zu können. Außerdem werden eure Mates die dominanteren in eurer Beziehung sein."

Nun war es aus. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Schweigend stand ich auf und ging auf mein Zimmer. Geschockt lies ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und hoffte das alles nur ein böser Traum war. Nach einigen Minuten, als der größte Schock vorbei war, fing ich an hemmungslos zu weinen. Ja, ich hatte Angst. Und was für eine. Ich konnte und wollte mir das einfach nicht vorstellen. Nach kurzer Zeit musste ich jedoch eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich mich wieder bewegte, schien der Mond durch das große Fenster in den Raum. Langsam, mit verquollenen Augen, setzte ich mich auf. Ich fragte mich was ich jetzt wohl machen sollte. Die Entscheidung wurde mir schnell abgenommen als es an meiner Tür klopfte.

„Herein" sagte ich zögernd und sah wie Draco langsam in den Raum schlüpfte. „Hi, wie geht es dir denn?" fragte er zögernd. „Ich weiß nicht genau." antwortete ich ehrlich „Es war mir zwar bewusst, das Menschen, die sich sehr gerne haben, sich gerne berühren. Aber ich hätte nie damit gerechnet ..ehh.. nun ja, das es mehr ist als sich nur zu streicheln und zu küssen." „Ich verstehe. Für mich war es zuerst auch sehr schwer zu verstehen. Nach einer Zeit hingegen, war es mein größter Wunsch meinem Mate alle Wünsche zu erfüllen. Auch wenn das heißt das er mich ... nun ja ... nehmen will." Sagte Draco bestimmt.

„Wäre es dir nicht unangenehm ... so einfach ... ehh .... genommen zu werden?" „Wenn ich ehrlich bin schon, aber ich und auch du sind Veela. Es ist unsere Aufgabe, unsere Mates glücklich zu machen, auch körperlich." „Versteh schon, auch wenn mir das ganze nach wie vor nicht gefällt. Stört es dich denn gar nicht das dein Mate ein älterer Mann sein soll?" „Für eine gewisse Zeit hat mich der Gedanke sogar sehr gestört, aber dann hat die Idee, das mich jemand beschützt und liebt, überhand gewonnen." „Spucks schon aus, was möchtest du noch wissen?" fragte er mich lächelnd.

„In diesem Film ...als...du weißt schon.. der eine in den anderen ... ehhh nun ja, tut das denn nicht sehr weh?" stotterte ich vor Verlegenheit rot angelaufen. Auch Dracos Gesicht hat eine erstaunlich rote Färbung angenommen „Ähhh.. du weißt schon, bevor sie ... ehh .. „es" getan haben. Hat der Dominante denn anderen .. wie soll ich sagen ... vorbereitet" „Ich glaube, ich weiß was du meinst, obwohl ich nicht weiß ob ich möchte das jemanden das bei mir macht."

„Fertig?" fragte mich Draco hoffend und ich sagte erleichtert, das dieses peinliche Gespräch für das erste vorbei war „Fertig" „Gehen wir dann hinunter zum Abendessen?" „Gute Idee! Ich bin schon am verhungern." „Na dann komm."

**oooooo**

Was ist nur mit mir los? Die lästigen Bälger sind endlich weg und trotzdem kann ich mich einfach nicht auf meine heiß geliebten Zaubertränke konzentrieren? Neben bei habe ich das ungute Gefühl das dass etwas mit dem Potter Jungen zu tun hat. Es ist ja nichts neues das ich mich von ihm angezogen fühle, dass war schon seit dem ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte so und nicht anders. Bis jetzt konnte ich das, Merlin sei Dank, gut verbergen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore, dieser alter dummer Narr, kennt meine Gefühle bezüglich diesem kleinen, süßen Jungen mit diesem verdammt geil...

Böser Severus! Ganz Böser Severus! Diese Gedanken haben nicht zu existieren! Das ist dein Schüler verdammt noch mal, der wenn er etwas besser auf passen würde, ein außerordentliches Talent für Zaubertränke hätte. Mich würde interessieren ob er auch auf einem anderen Gebiet so talentiert ist .... Nein, verdammt! Denk gar nicht dran alter Junge! Der Kleine ist tabu für dich. Allerdings verzog sich bei dem Gedanken, das irgendwer anderes an MEINEM Harry, hand anlegte, mein Gesicht vor Zorn.

Seufzend wendete ich mich wieder meinem Heiltrank zu den ich für Pomfrey brauen sollte. Als ich damit fertig war und ihn fein säuberlich verkorkt hatte. Fiel mein Blick auf meine Uhr. Verdammt! Schlug ich mir geistlich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Ich muss heute noch zu Lucius um ihm zu sagen was dieser alter Trottel schon wieder vor hatte.

Mit einem letzten Gedanken an meinen Engel, machte ich mich langsam auf den Weg nach Hogsmead um von dort aus nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren.

**oooooo**

„Komm schon Harry, wenn du noch etwas langsamer gehst kommen wir vor morgen nicht mehr unten an!" „Ja, ja reg dich ab, ich beeile mich ja schon." gingen die beiden gemeinsam lachend die Treppe herab. Sie waren ganz und gar in ihren liebevollen Neckereien vertieft, das sie gar nicht bemerkten wie sie beobachtet worden.

**oooooo**

Wenn dieser elende Malfoy Balg MEINEN Harry noch einmal so anlächelt erwürg ich ihn eigenhändig! Dieser Bastard! Wie kann er es wagen sich an MEINEN kleinen süßen Engel ranzumachen, was man ihm nicht wirklich verdenken konnte. Harry sah einfach nur WOW aus. Er war schon immer eine Schönheit für sich, aber jetzt...

Einfach Atemberaubend, was mich allerdings dazu brachte schnell Luft zu holen, denn das hatte ich partout vergessen, als ich in Harrys Anblick versunken war. Oh Merlin, ich will ihn!

**ooooo**

Als Draco und ich dann schließlich doch noch unten angekommen waren, bemerkten wir erst das wir Besuch hatten. „'lo Professor Snape" sagte ich schüchtern. „Hi Onkel Sev! Wie geht es dir denn?" Und mit diesen Worten stürzte sich Draco in die Arme seines Patenonkels. ( A/N: Ich weiß, das ist praktisch schon ein Klischee) Snape fing ihn in seinen Armen auf und umarmte ihn herzlich, zu mindestens, bis Draco zu sprechen anging „Sag mal, was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Daraufhin lies Snape ihn einfach geschockt fallen. Schnell lief ich zu Draco, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

**oooooo**

Severus! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Enttäuscht lies ich meine Arme sinken, als ich realisierte, das nicht Harry auf mich zugerannt war und mich umarmt hatte, sondern Draco.

Oh Gott, ich brauche ihn einfach ... so sehr das es schon weh tut..

**ooooooo**

Verwundert starrten Draco und ich auf unseren nur allzu bekannten Zaubertrank Lehrer. Es überraschte mich nicht wirklich das Snape, Draco's Patenonkel war. Die Tatsache das dieser Draco einfach fallen gelassen hatte und mich so komisch anstarrte umso mehr. Auf einmal stahl sich ein wissendes lächeln auf das Gesicht Draco's.

„So ist das also, Onkel. Wieso hast du denn nie etwas gesagt?" „Was soll ich dir gesagt haben?" fragte Snape in einem giftigen Tonfall, der jede Schlange eifersüchtig gemacht hätte. „Sev, darf ich dir vorstellen, Harry Sander Slytherin, der Sohn und Erbe unseres Meisters und mein Seelenzwilling" daraufhin glotzte Snape mich mit Stielaugen an „So ist das also. Nun das erklärt jedenfalls wieso er anders aussieht. Dein Seelenzwilling, sagst du?" meinte er schon um einige Nuancen freundlicher „Ja mein Zwilling, er ist genauso wie ich auf Mate Suche. Allerdings ist er kein gewöhnlicher Veela wie ich sondern ein Veelpa und braucht somit einen Vampir Mate" klärte Draco, Snape mit einem merkwürdigen glitzern in den Augen. „Und wie es so ist, gibt es ja nicht gerade viele geborene Vampire, nicht wahr?"

**oooooo**

Mach dir keine Hoffnung Sev, bloß Keine Hoffnung, du wirst nur enttäuscht. Doch auch diese Gedanken konnten mein Blut nicht mehr auf halten, das sich bei diese Aussicht auf den Weg in meine untere Körperregion gemacht hatte. Zum Glück trage ich immer sehr weite Umhänge, ansonsten könnte das ziemlich peinlich werden.

Wenn ich in das Gesicht von Harry schaute, der noch immer neben Draco auf dem Boden saß, musste ich meine ganze Willens Stärke zusammen nehmen um ihm nicht lächelnd aufzuhelfen und ihm dann ordentlich durch zu nehmen...oh ja...Scheiße! Meine Hose wird auch nicht gerade weiter. Denk an was ekeliges, was ekeliges Dumbledore mit einem Lederkorsett! Urrgg das war heftig, aber äußerst wirkungsvoll.

**oooooo**

„Du hast recht mein Junge, sehr wenige, allerdings" meinte Snape daraufhin leicht verträumt. Was ich nicht wirklich verstehen konnte. Was soll Snape denn für einen Grund haben verträumt drein zu schauen? Na ja was solls, ich hatte jedenfalls einen riesigen Hunger. Deshalb stand ich schnell an und begann mich lauthals bei Draco zu beschweren. „DRACO ich habe Hunger! Könnt ihr euch nicht später unterhalten?" sagte ich in einem quengelnden Tonfall. „Geht klar Kleiner" und damit erhob sich auch Draco von dem kalten Fußboden.

Somit Schritten wir nun zu Dritt in Richtung Speisesaal und während wir da Still nebeneinander hergingen, spürte ich immer wieder einen brennenden Blick auf mir. Als ich dann einmal aufschaute, kreuzte sich mein Blick mit dem von Snape. Nachdem wir uns kurz angestarrt hatten, drehten wir unsere Köpfe hastig von einander weg.

Im Saal lies ich mich dann auf dem Platz neben Draco nieder. Visa wie saßen Narzissa und Professor Snape. Am Kopf der Tafel saß natürlich Lucius. „Ah Severus, schön das du dich mal bei uns blicken lässt. Ich hoffe es gibt keine Probleme?" „Nein, nein Lucius, der alte Narr hatte nur etwas für den Jungen PO..Slytherin geplant. Was sich jetzt ja geklärt hat. Wieso wusste ich nichts von seiner wahren Herkunft?" „Ganz einfach mein Lieber," wendete sich nun Narzissa an Snape „unser Lord wollte es dir persönlich mitteilen, wie er es auch bei allen anderen getan hatte." „Ich verstehe" Während ich mit halben Ohr dem Gespräch lauschte, kämpfte ich mit mir selbst ob ich es wagen sollte ihn zu fragen... „Eh.. Professor, verzeihen Sie die Störung, aber was machen Sie hier?"

„Erstens, solange wir nicht im Unterricht sind, nenn mich Severus, wie auch ich dich ab jetzt Harry nennen werde, OK? Zweitens, ich bin nicht wirklich auf der Seite Dumbledores wie du schon wissen müsstest. Deshalb wollte ich Lucius darüber informieren, dass er dich woanders unterbringen möchte. Was sich, da du ja jetzt hier bist, von selbst geklärt hat." Antwortete mir Snap..eh..Severus in einem ungewohnten freundlichen Tonfall.

„Danke Snap.. Severus" sagte ich freundlich. „Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, möchte ich euch noch etwas sagen. Harry?" „Ja?" „Dein Vater wird uns heute wahrscheinlich noch Gesellschaft leisten und sich mit dir unterhalten. Ich hoffe du bist einverstanden?" Nach einigen Überlegungen sagte ich schließlich zu „Ich bin damit einverstanden. Hoffentlich ist er nett zu mir." Schloss ich an meiner Einverständniserklärung an. „Keine Sorge mein Lieber, Tom ist, wenn man ihn erst einmal kennt, sehr nett." „Meine Mutter hat recht, mach dir deswegen mal keine Sorgen und iss endlich bevor es kalt wird!" meinte Draco lächelnd.

Dann war es erst einmal für einen kurzen Moment nichts anderes als das klirren des Besteckes zu hören. Als alle aufgegessen hatten, erhoben wir uns und gingen in den blauen Salon. Dort setzten wir uns zu dem kleinen eleganten Wohnzimmer Tisch und redeten über die unterschiedlichsten Sachen. Umso mehr Zeit verging, umso nervöser wurde ich.

Als ich nervlich schon so gut wie am Ende war, kündigte ein Hauself die Ankunft meines Vaters an. Plötzlich wurde die Tür mit einem kräftigen Stoß geöffnet und dort stand er, mein Vater.

„Mein Sohn...."

**oooooo**

Tja, das war es wieder einmal. Ich hoffe der Computer gibt nicht wieder den Geist auf. Hat es euch gefallen? Sagt es mir bitte bzw. schreibt mir es! Immerhin ist dieses Kapitel wieder etwas länger als das Letzte!!!

Vergesst nicht zu **REVIEWEN** !!!!!

Eure,

**tinkita**


	8. Familie

hat wieder mal ziemlich lange gedauert, na ja der Wochen Rhythmus wird wahrscheinlich beibehalten!

Und hier kommen meine tollen **Reviewer:**

**sexyhexy, Mellin, White Silver Black, baroque, Glaniel, **

**Gwilwileth1: **Danke das du dir Zeit genommen hast und schön das sie dir gefällt! Schreib ja schön fleißig weiter!

**Carrera: **Schön das dir die Idee gefällt!   Aua... nicht so heftig bin ja schon am Computer!

**Nora Lena Potter: **Ich weiß nicht wieso die anderen Autoren das so machen, aber ich find es einfach soooo putzig!

**TatjanaMaus64: **Tja, mit der französischen Sprache hab ich auch so meine Probleme seufz. Schön das sie dir so gut gefällt!

**Yuki**: Uhff! Das sind aber viele Fragen. 1. teilweise, von Zeit zu Zeit; 2. les das Kapitel; 3. Tja, spitze Zähne bleiben nicht unbemerkt; 4. Nein; 5. Ja;

**Cuschi11:** Klar ändert er seine Meinung noch, na ja wenigstens teilweise. Ich hoffe es geht ihr wieder gut!

**The-memory-remains: **Schön das du es lustig gefunden hast!****

**oooooo**

Nun hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Wie auch die anderen Kapitel ist auch dieses nicht Beta-gelesen und somit gilt: Wer einen Fehler findet, darf ihn behalten!

**ooooo**

Kapitel 8: Familie 

**oooooo**

Als ich nervlich schon so gut wie am Ende war, kündigte ein Hauself die Ankunft meines Vaters an. Plötzlich wurde die Tür mit einem kräftigen Stoß geöffnet und dort stand er, mein Vater.

„Mein Sohn,...."

**oooooo**

„..... mein Engel" hörte ich ihn flüstern und dann fand ich mich in seiner Umarmung wieder. Wie gut sich das anfühlte, wie geborgen ich mich fühlte. Seufzend kuschelte ich mich enger an meinen Vater, auch wenn ich noch nicht wusste wo ich eben jenen einordnen sollte. Nach scheinbar einer halben Ewigkeit lies mein Vater mich dann aus seiner herzlichen Umarmung, was mir eigentlich gar nicht in den Kram passte, da ich es sehr genossen hatte in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Er starrte mich immer noch mit funkelnden Augen an, aber nicht mit diesem bösartigen Funkeln wie er es bisher gemacht hatte. Nein, es war ein mehr als liebevolles Funkeln. Beinahe kam es mir schon vor als würde er mich regelrecht vergöttern.

„Hallo" sagte ich schüchtern und blickte zu Boden. Als ich eine kühle Hand an meinem Kinn spürte, hob ich meinen Blick und sah genau in die Augen meines Vaters. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was ich tun sollte, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm, denn wie es schien, hatte mein Vater schon eine Entscheidung diesbezüglich getroffen. Er nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich mit zu dem Sofa, das gegenüber von Lucius Malfoy stand.

„Nicht so schüchtern mein Engel, komm, setz dich auf meinen Schoß, ja?" meinte Tom und zögernd lies ich mich von ihm auf seinen Schoß ziehen. „Entspann dich mein Kleiner. Ich werde dir sicherlich nichts tun" versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. Was, langsam aber doch wirkte. Letztendlich lies ich mich entspannt gegen seine Brust sinken. Als ich dann dort so saß, begann ich mich umzuschauen, um zu sehen wie die anderen das ganze Aufgenommen hatten.

Die gesamte Malfoy Familie lächelte mich freundlich an. Man konnte direkt sehen wie sie sich für mich freuten. Severus hingegen hatte seinen patentierten Mörder Blick aufgesetzt, was mich doch sehr verblüffte. Er war doch auf der Seite meines Vaters, oder? Wieso starrte Severus ihn dann über mich hinweg so an, als würde er ihn am liebsten erdrosseln?

**oooooo**

Ich wird hier noch verrückt! Jeder darf IHN anfassen, nur ich nicht! Das ist so was von gemein. Er soll auf meinen Schoß, in meinen Armen sein! Harry sollte mir gehören und nur mir. Ich will ihn mit gar niemanden Teilen, auch nicht mit seinem eigenen Vater!

Wie er dort sitzt. Einfach göttlich. Seine Augen strahlen glücklich und er scheint absolut zufrieden mit der Situation zu sein, obwohl er noch nicht einmal mit dem Lord gesprochen hatte.

Da! Jetzt rückt mein Süßer noch näher zu Tom und dieser umschließt ihn auch noch fest mit seinen Armen. Wie kann die Welt nur so ungerecht sein? Jetzt lächelt mich dieser Arsch von einem Lord auch noch wissend an, was ungefähr so viel bedeuten sollte wie: Fass meinen Jungen an und du bist Tod! Na Klasse, jetzt muss ich mich auch noch einer Art Prüfung unterziehen.

Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als hätte ich mir ausgesucht, auf wenn ich stehe. Von wegen! Ich musste mich natürlich in die Person verlieben, bei der ich so gut wie keine Chance habe und die kleine die ich habe, verdanke ich einzig und allein meinem Vampir Dasein.

Wenn das noch so weiter geht, geh ich ein vor lauter Frustration!

**oooooo**

Sieh an sieh an. Was haben wir den da? Sev steht auf meinen kleinen unschuldigen Jungen. Das soll er bloß bleiben lassen! Mein Junge ist doch nicht irgendein x-beliebiger, man hat ihm nicht lüstern nach zu starren! Mein armer Baby-Boy, aber wie es aussieht hat mein Kleiner nichts davon mitbekommen. Mit Severus muss ich aber definitiv streng ins Gericht gehen. So wie er meinen Jungen ansieht, könnte man meinen das er ihn jeden Augenblick anspringen würde.

Mir wird bei dem Gedanken, das mein Baby sich an seinen Mate voll und ganz hingeben wird kotz schlecht. Mein armer unschuldiger Junge. Wenn sein Mate ihn auch nur in irgendeiner art und weise verletzt, wird er sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein. Leider werde ich ihn nicht töten können, denn mein Kleiner würde dann sicher kein Wort mehr mit mir reden, egal wie sehr er verletzt worden war.

Aber jetzt werde ich mich als erstes um meinen Sohn kümmern und dann um Snape.

**oooooo**

Ich focht mit mir einen langen Kampf, bevor ich mich endlich traute, meinen Vater anzusprechen. Es klappte wenn auch nur zögerlich „Ehhmm.. Voldemort..nein...Dad, wie soll ich dich eigentlich nennen? Und ... ehhh ... wieso wolltest du mich umbringen, wenn ich doch dein Sohn bin?"

„Dad ist in Ordnung, wobei ich betonen muss, dass du mich ansprechen kannst wie du willst solange es nicht zu förmlich ist. Deine zweite Frage zu beantworten ist da schon etwas schwieriger. Sieh mal, als ich vor 15 Jahren gekommen bin um dich und deine Mutter mit mir mit zu nehmen, fand ich deine Mutter tot auf und als ich dich hochgenommen hatte, verschwand alles in einem grellen grünen Licht. Dieses wurde wie du weißt durch nichts anderes als den Todesfluch Avada Kedavra hervorgerufen.

Ich schaffte es gerade noch zu fliehen, allerdings konnte ich dich ab dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr berühren. Wie es aussieht hat Dumbledore einen Bann über dich gesprochen, so dass es für mich unmöglich war dich, ohne verflucht zu werden an mich zu nehmen. Anfangs war ich nur froh das dir offensichtlich nichts passiert war, aber du musst mir glauben, es war nie meine Absicht dich zu töten. Geplant war das ich deinen Tod vortäusche und dich mit nach hause nehmen kann. Wie du aber weißt, hat das nie funktioniert. Dumbledore hat dir soviel hass auf mich eingetrichtert, das du mir gar nicht mehr zuhören wolltest.

Es war zugegeben, dumm von mir dich anzugreifen, aber ich ertrug es einfach nicht dich bei Dumbledore zu sehen. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Ich weiß das es nicht leicht sein wird. Wäre es möglich noch einmal von vorne anzufangen?" und damit beendete mein Vater seine Erklärungen.

„Klar, Daddy" antwortete ich mit einer kindlichen Stimme die ich noch nie an mir gehört hatte. Gott, jetzt nenne ich, ein sechzehn jähriger Junge seinen Vater Daddy! Schlimmer geht es wohl nicht mehr. „Wie du eben mit gekriegt hast, benehme ich mich nicht gerade meines Alters entsprechend. Liegt es an mir, oder was?" meinte ich inzwischen mehr als nur genervt. Zum Einen war ich stink sauer auf Dumbledore und zum Anderen ging mir mein eigenes Gehabe ziemlich auf den Keks.

„Ich bin froh das du mir verzeihst und nein es liegt nicht an dir sondern an diesem Abschaum von Muggeln, die dir wie es aussieht nicht einmal annähernd genug liebe entgegen gebracht haben. Keine Sorge, dein anschmiegsames Wesen wirst du nach einer Zeit in Geborgenheit wieder los. Zu mindestens teilweise." Antwortete mir mein Dad gelassen.

„Zum Glück! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass dieses Getue ewig an mir hängen bleibt. Schön das es wieder weggeht. Ahhh.. hast du nicht gesagt zum Teil? Was zum Teufel hat das zu bedeuten? Ich will das es weg geht!" flennte ich ihn voll, was mir wieder rum mehr als peinlich war.

„Nun ja, mein Kleiner du bist und bleibst nun mal zur Hälfte ein Veela und bei denen ist es nun mal gang und gebe das diese hin und wieder dazu neigen richtig rum zu flennen" sagte er schmunzelnd. Typisch! Ich befinde mich hier in einem psychischen Dilemma und der meint nur das dass eh normal ist! Von wegen, was ist den dann bitte mit Draco? Was ich meinen Vater auch gleich darauf gesagt habe.

„Aber Draco ist nicht so ein psychischen Wrack! Das ist so gemein" mit Tränen in den Augen, warf ich mich damit in den Armen von Dad herum und vergrub mich in dessen schwarzen Umhang.

**oooooo**

Verdammte Scheiße! Wenn ich mich nicht bald zusammen Reiße, wird das noch ganz böse Folgen für mich haben. Als meinem Süßen die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen sind war ich schon drauf und dran aufzuspringen, ihn aus den Armen von seinem Vater zureißen und ihn an mich zudrücken während ich ihm versichern würde das ihn niemals mehr jemand zum Weinen bringen würde.

Mein Herz ist praktisch in Tausend Stücke zersprungen, als sein Tonfall immer trauriger und verzweifelter wurde. Wie es aussieht muss ich später noch mit der Kehrschaufel auf dem Boden rum robben und Scherben aufkehren, meldete sich wenigstens mein Stamm Sarkasmus wieder

Da mein Sarkasmus, wenn auch nur kläglich, noch funktioniert, bin ich anscheinend doch noch nicht an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben. Oh Freude!

**oooooo**

Schön das Harry jetzt auch eine richtige Familie hat. Hoffentlich bleiben er und sein Vater bei uns. Wir hätten sicher eine Menge Spaß zusammen. Harry und ich könnten die Umgebung von Malfoy Manor genauer erkunden, mit unseren Besen rumfliegen und noch so vieles mehr. Es wäre einfach echt Klasse wenn die beiden von nun an bei uns wohnen würden. Das Hauptquartier ist ja sowieso drauf gegangen, da könnte der dunkle Lord nicht nur seine Treffen hier abhalten sondern gleich bleiben.

Mama und Papa hätten sicher auch nichts dagegen. Allerdings glaube ich das Papa ihnen das so und so vorschlagen wollte. Na ja, es wird schon alles glatt gehen, solange sich Sev etwas mehr unter Kontrolle hat, darf er uns sicher auch öfters besuchen.

Harry ist anscheinend der Einzige, der noch nichts von Severus deutlichem Interesse an ihm, bemerkt hatte. Bedenkt man jedoch, das er erst vor kurzem Aufgeklärt worden war, hat er sich doch reichlich schnell damit abgefunden. Wenn ich daran denke, wie ich auf diese Offenbarung reagiert hatte ... ich glaube ich hatte wochenlang Albträume in denen ich mit Männern schlafen musste ... Schauer ... so ganz geheuer ist es mir eigentlich noch nicht einmal jetzt.

**oooooo**

„Schhhh ... ist ja gut mein Kleiner. Alles wird gut" und damit wiegte ich meinen kleinen Jungen in meinen Armen hin und her. Der Arme, es ist wirklich nicht leicht für ihn. Zuerst belügt und betrügt man ihn, macht man ihm weiß das er ein Leben führen muss das er gar nicht will. Dann hat er von einen Tag auf den anderen neue Eltern, neues Aussehen, neue Freunde und als wäre das nicht genug findet er raus das er nicht einmal ein Mensch ist und somit mit den Eigenschaften eines Veelpa leben muss.

Ich kann wirklich stolz auf meinen Jungen sein. Er ist noch so jung und unschuldig, ist aber mindestens genauso belastbar wie ein Erwachsener. Jeder andere wäre unter diesem ganzen Wirrwarr schon längst zusammen gebrochen. Was mich jedoch auch wundert ist, dass er nichts zu meiner Lebensweise gesagt hat. Immerhin bin ich ein bekannter Massenmörder! Hat er den gar keine Fragen dazu? Will er nicht versuchen mich davon zu überzeugen das dass alles falsch ist, meine Grundsätze, meine Ideale?

Zugegeben hätte ich eher damit gerechnet das er hier einen riesen Zirkus aufführen würde und erst nachdem er sich langsam beruhigt hätte mit mir darüber vernünftig sprechen würde. Tja, so kann man sich irren, aber damit kann ich mich auch später noch befassen. Am besten kümmere ich mich erst einmal um den Gefühlsausbruch von meinem Kleinen.

**oooooo**

„Schh..." hörte ich meinen Vater murmeln während er mir beruhigend über meinen Rücken strich. Langsam aber doch beruhigte ich mich wieder und sah zu meinem Vater auf. „Ganz einfach mein Baby, Draco wurde sein Leben lang geliebt und behütet. Somit hat er im Gegensatz zu dir keinen Mangel an Zuneigung und ist deshalb viel ausgeglichener als du" meinte er zärtlich.

„Das heiß es ist gar nicht meine Schuld? Ich meine das mit den Gefühlsausbrüchen?" schluchzte ich wieder mit dem Kopf in der Halsbeuge meines Vaters. „Aber nein. Nichts was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, ist deine Schuld" beruhigte er mich.

„Da wir das ja jetzt geklärt haben, schlage ich vor das du schlafen gehst. Draco wird dich sicher noch nach oben begleiten und falls er ebenfalls müde ist, wird auch er schlafen gehen. Einverstanden?" „Nicht wirklich, aber es muss wohl sein, nicht?" „Stimmt genau mein Kleiner. Ich muss noch etwas mit Lucius und seiner Frau besprechen. Sei nicht böse auf mich. Du wirst es auch noch erfahren, aber für's Erste würde ich gerne alleine mit ihnen sprechen. In Ordnung?"

„Geht klar Dad" und mit diesen Worten löste ich mich aus seinen Armen, gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete mich von den restlichen Anwesenden für heute. Bei der Tür wartete ich noch kurz auf Draco, der aber allen mitteilte, dass sie auf ihn warten sollten da er gleich wieder da sein würde.

Langsam gingen wir die Treppe zu unseren Zimmern hinauf wo mich Draco noch hineinbegleitete. Während ich im Bad war, legte er mir einen seiner Pyjama heraus und als ich diesen dann angezogen hatte schlüpfte ich in mein flauschiges Himmelbett.

Draco trat an mein Bett heran und meinte, während er mich ordentlich zudeckte „Schlaf gut mein Lieber und auch wenn ich jetzt noch etwas runter gehen werde, werde ich später noch einmal nach dir schauen ,ja?" „Ist gut Draco. Ähhhm ... ich weiß das dieses Zimmer jetzt genauso aussieht wie deines, aber ... wäre es denn möglich das wir trotzdem in einem Bett schlafen. Ich meine ... nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?" fragte ich zögernd.

„Aber nicht doch. Ich hab auch besser geschlafen als seit langem. Weißt du was? Wenn ich dann wieder hoch komme, werde ich mich zu dir legen. Ok?" meinte er verstehend lächelnd. Wir lächelten uns gegenseitig an und Draco ging wieder nach unten. Zufrieden kuschelte ich mich in meine Decke und schlief kurz darauf ein.

**oooooo**

„Ahh.. da bist du ja wieder Draco. Ich hoffe du bist uns nicht böse, aber wir haben beschlossen das Harry und Tom von jetzt an bei uns Leben werden." „Nein Dad. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hatte beschlossen falls du dieses nicht von dir aus Angeboten hättest, dich danach zu fragen." „Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Ihr beide scheint euch ja sehr gut zu verstehen." „Stimmt. Wir verstehen uns sogar sehr gut. Außerdem hat er keine Albträume mehr."

„Was meinst du mit Albträumen?" richtete sich der Lord an mich. „Tut mir Leid, aber so genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Keine Sorge, das Problem haben wir schon gelöst" beruhigte ich den Vater meines besten Freundes. „Gut. Aber wie?" „Ganz einfach als gestern in der Nacht aufgewacht war, ist er einfach zu mir gekommen. Nach kurzer Zeit sind wir dann arm in arm eingeschlafen" antwortete ich ihm leicht verlegen. „Dann ist es ja gut. Vorausgesetzt du hast keine Sexuellen Interessen an ihm?"

„Aber nicht doch. Er ist praktisch mein bester Freund und wenn es in Ordnung geht, werde ich jetzt auch schlafen gehen. Harry wartet oben auf mich." „Er schläft noch nicht?" „Ich glaube schon das er schon schläft, aber ich habe ihm versprochen mich zu ihm zu legen wenn wir hier fertig sind."

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht." „Danke Tom. Gute Nacht allerseits." „Gute Nacht Draco" sagten meine Eltern und Onkel Sev gleichzeitig, wobei Sev klang als würde er mich am liebsten Todschlagen.

**oooooo**

„Nun zu dir Severus. Ich glaube du weißt ja worum es geht, oder irre ich mich da?" sagte Tom mit einem drohendem Tonfall zu mir. „Das Thema dieses Gesprächs ist mir bekannt" sagte ich daraufhin kalt. „Ich muss dir doch wohl kaum sagen was ich davon halte? Nein? Gut. Du wirst dich von meinem Jungen fernhalten Severus! Hast du mich verstanden?" „Ja" und damit erhob ich mich, verabschiedete ich mich und rauschte zurück nach Hogwarts.

Wie kann er von mir verlangen das ...

**oooooo**

Und das war es mal wieder! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ja, ich weiß es ist kurz geworden, aber ich wollte euch nicht ganz auf dem Trockenen lassen!

Einige Reviews könnten mich allerdings dazu bewegen zu einer Freundin von mir zu fahren und bei ihr mehr hoch zuladen (PC ist schon wieder im Arsch)!

Na dann bis bald und REVIEWN nicht vergessen!


	9. Shopping

hat wieder mal ziemlich lange gedauert, naja geschehen ist geschehen grins !

Und hier kommen meine **Reviewer:**

**Archie, sexyhexy, Nora Lena Potter,**

**Thaia: **Tja, ich würde mir ja gerne ein neues Antiviren Programm bin, da mein Vater aber nach wie vor das Sagen hat, lässt er sich da leider nicht reinquatschen. Ginge es nach mir hätte ich eine richtige Hightech Anlage! Toll das es dir so gut gefällt!

**TatjanaMaus64: **Tja, gesünder wie Drogen ist diese Sucht alle mal! ****

**Mellin**: Danke für das Angebot mit dem Beta lesen! Bevor ich in Urlaub fahre (10.7-17.7) werd ich dir etwas schicken wenn das in Ordnung geht. Vorher komm ich klar. Dann kann ich gleich nach dem Urlaub etwas hoch laden, einverstanden? Danke! Und du musst auch an deiner Story weiter schreiben!

**YvannePalpatine:** Klar kriegt Draco auch einen Mate. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht genau wen.

**Cuschi11: **Klar werden sie am Ende glücklich!

**Leony: **Schön das dir die Story so gut gefällt!****

Da ich schon gefragt wurde wer der Mate von Draco werden soll, wollte ich von euch wissen ob **Remus** der Glückliche sein soll oder ein **neuer Charakter**?

Nun hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Wie auch die anderen Kapitel ist auch dieses nicht Beta-gelesen und somit gilt: Wer einen Fehler findet, darf ihn behalten!

Kapitel 9: Shopping 

**ooooooo**

Wie kann er von mir verlangen das ...

**ooooooo**

ich mich von IHM fernhalte? Ich weiß das es mehr als gut für mich wäre Harry einfach zu ignorieren. Aber das kann ich einfach nicht. Das ist unmöglich. Wie soll ich es denn ohne meinem Süßen aushalten können? Kann mir das jemand verraten?

**ooooooo**

„Dann ist das ja geklärt. Ich werde mich jetzt auch zurück ziehen. Das selbe Zimmer wie immer?" „Aber natürlich Tom. Ich habe die Hauselfen beauftragt dasselbe Zimmer, dass du immer bewohnst, wenn du hier bist, herzurichten" „Vielen Dank Narzissa und eine gute Nacht wünsche ich dir. Auch euch beiden eine gute Nacht und Severus, halt dich von ihm fern." „Ja, Tom" antwortete Severus mir mürrisch was ich ihm auch nicht ganz verdenken konnte.

**ooooooo**

Während die Malfoys und Voldemort zu Bett gingen, apperierte sich Severus zurück nach Hogsmead um von dort aus nach Hogwarts hinauf zu gehen. Wo er versuchte sein „Problem" mit jede menge Whisky weg zu bringen.

**ooooooo**

Als ich am nächsten morgen aufwachte, wusste ich zuerst nicht wo ich war. Blinzelnd richtete ich mich auf und bemerkte da erst das sich Draco an mich gekuschelt hatte und friedlich neben mir schlief. Sofort schossen meine Erinnerrungen zurück zu mir was mich zu einem breiten grinsen veranlasste. Immerhin bekommt man nicht jeden Tag'nen neuen Vater. Er ist zwar der dunkle Lord, aber was solls so lange ich jetzt doch eine Familie habe ist mir das ziemlich egal. Obwohl .. ich werde wohl noch mit ihm über gewisse Dinge reden müssen ... na ja, zuerst weck ich mal Draco auf.

„Draco" sagte ich leise und schüttelte an dessen Schultern. „Was is den" murmelte er nach einer geraumen Zeit „ich will noch nicht aufstehen." „Komm schon! Ich will das du mir das Reiten bei bringst und Quidditch spielen würde ich auch gerne" meinte ich quengelnd. „Schon gut, schon gut Kleiner" richtete Draco sich beschwichtigend auf. „Aber musst du Onkel Sev völlig fertig machen? Soviel ich weiß kommt er heute zum Frühstück um etwas mit meinen Eltern zu besprechen und du willst mit engen Quidditchklamotten rumlaufen? Das ist nun wirklich mehr als gemein" bemerkte er grinsend. „Wieso gemein? Severus mag mich nicht, aber wieso sollte es ihn stören das ich in Quidditchroben rumlaufe?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Du wirst schon sehen" antwortete Draco mit einem belustigten Funkeln in seinen Augen. „He jetzt hast du mich aufgeweckt und du legst dich wieder hin?! Wo sind wir den?" und damit funkelte er mich halb belustigt halb beleidigt an. „Wir ziehen jetzt Reitsachen an und ich gebe dir dann deine erste Stunde auf Blackheart, einverstanden?" „Ähmm.. klar, aber ich habe wie du weißt keine Reitsachen"

„Du hast keine Reitsachen mein Lieber!? Das ist ja furchtbar!" mischte sich Narzissa ein und schien mehr als nur aufgebracht über die Tatsache das ich keine Reitroben hatte. „Ehh.. Wieso das denn? Mir wäre normale Kleidung viel wichtiger" daraufhin starrte mich die Mutter von Draco an als hätte ich eben ein Gelübde abgelegt indem ich schwor nie wieder Quidditch zu spielen.

„Mum, er kann ja nichts dafür. Diese dämlichen Muggel haben ihm immer nur die alten Klamotten von seinem fetten Cousin gegeben. Er besitzt gar keine eigene Kleidung" versuchte Draco seine Mutter zu beruhigen. „Das ist ja furchtbar! Diese Muggel ... och ... wenn ich die in die Finger kriege! Tja, dann wird der heutige Tag zum Einkaufen genutzt. Hop hop, zieht euch an, wir gehen shoppen!" verkündete Narzissa mit einem erfreutem lächeln im Gesicht. Hingegen hatte sich das von Draco in eine düstere und unheilsverkündende Mine verwandelt.

„Draco? Was hast du denn?" fragt ich ihn vorsichtig nachdem seine Mutter fröhlich das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Mum wird uns stundenlang durch ganz London und wieder zurück jagen! In dieser Hinsicht ist sie echt skrupellos! Jetzt können wir nur noch abwarten und beten das der Tag bald vorbei sein wird" bemerkte er mit einem leicht verzweifeltem unterton.

„Übertreibst du jetzt nicht ein klein wenig?" „Im Gegenteil! Glaub mir, sie wird uns erst aus ihren Fittichen entlassen wenn du in jedem Geschäft etwas gekauft hast. Nach diesem Tag wirst du mehr Klamotten besitzen als du je brauchen wirst" „Aber, wie soll ich das überhaupt bezahlen?" meinte ich jetzt auch leicht besorgt.

„Das ist nun wirklich das kleinste Problem. Erstens würde dir meine Mutter all deine Sachen einfach schenken und zweitens ist dein Vater noch reicher als meiner. Um Geld brauchst du dir also wirklich keine Sorgen machen" beruhigte er mich lachend. „ Na ja, was sein muss, muss sein. Komm jetzt! Du ziehst wieder etwas von mir an. Wir müssen dich für Sev ja schön herrichten" „Was hast du eigentlich mit deinem Patenonkel?" fragte ich ihn während ich ihm in sein Schlafzimmer folgte um mir Klamotten für den Tag auszusuchen.

„Du wirst es schon noch verstehen, keine Angst. Was ist mit dieser Hose? Dieses purpurrote seiden Hemd dazu und du bist startklar" und damit reichte mir Draco eine enge schwarze Hose und das Hemd. Zuerst zog ich das Hemd an und dann schlüpfte ich in diese wirklich sehr enge Hose hinein. „Eh.. Draco? Ist diese Hose nicht doch etwas zu eng? Und das Hemd ist auch nicht gerade weit" fügte ich zögernd hinzu.

„Harry, du siehst damit fantastisch aus! Genau richtig! Sieh mal ich hab die selben Sachen an, außer das mein Hemd grün ist." „Du meinst das dass wirklich in Ordnung ist? Ich komme mir damit merkwürdig vor." „Ist doch klar das dir diese Klamotten merkwürdig vorkommen. Nach diesen gigantischen Fetzten von deinem Cousin müssen dir normale Sachen ja direkt eng vorkommen" beschwichtige mich Draco wobei er mir allerdings verschwieg, das die Klamotten wirklich eine Nummer zu klein waren.

Nachdem wir beide gewaschen und angezogen waren, warfen wir noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und gingen nach unten um zu frühstücken.

**ooooooo**

Oh, scheiße. Mein Kopf dröhnte als hätte jemand mit einem Presslufthammer darauf herum gewerkt. Das war mein erster Gedanke an dem wohl beschissensten morgen meines Lebens. Der Zweite war, das ich mich von der Versuchung in Person selbst fernhalten musste. Wie stellt Tom sich das vor? Ich bin jetzt schon steinhart und dabei hab ich nur kurz an ihn GEDACHT! Das ist glatter Selbstmord!

Was soll ich denn bitte machen wenn er wieder in Hogwarts rum läuft? Mit seinem süßen, knackigen ... Stop Severus! Ganz schlechte Idee, nicht daran denken, einfach ignorieren. Tief durch atmen. Ein und aus, ein und aus. Verdammt! Und damit schleuderte ich meine Teetasse gegen die Wand. Heute soll ich auch noch zu den Malfoys, zu IHM. Ich werde ihn sehn. Tag für Tag, aber ich werde ihn nicht haben können. Oh grausames Schicksal!

Wenn ich daran denke das er vielleicht mit einem der Schüler verbunden ist und mit diesem herum macht wird mir ganz anders. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen zu sehen wie irgend jemand anderes meinen süßen unschuldigen Harry anfasst. Er soll mir gehören! Nur mir!

„Severus" riss Lucius mich aus meinen finsteren Gedanken. „Was" fauchte ich ihn an. „Ganz ruhig mein alter Freund. Ich wollte dir nur sagen das es heute eine Plan Änderung gibt. Wir werden heute mit dem Lord und mit den beiden Jungen einkaufen gehen und der Lord wünscht deine Anwesenheit." „Wieso bringt er mich nicht gleich um" donnerte ich darauf los „Na du könntest ja auch Harrys Mate sein, was du meiner Meinung nach auch bist, allerdings würde ich mich an deiner Stelle noch etwas zurückhalten" meinte Lucius beruhigend.

„Zurückhalten! Und dann schleppt ihr mich mit, um dem Jungen dabei zuzusehen wie er sich aus- und anzieht! Habt ihr sie noch alle?!" „Ich verstehe Severus, aber Voldemort will wie es aussieht deine Selbstbeherrschung testen. Meines Erachtens hat er angst davor, dass du einmal deine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren wirst und einfach über den Kleinden herfallen wirst."

„Ich hab wohl keine Wahl, oder?" „Nein Severus und es ist wohl besser wenn ich dir sage das Harry mehr als nur etwas naiv ist. Wir haben ihn erst gestern Aufgeklärt mit Hilfe eines Aufklärungsvideos. Der Junge war geschockt, vor allem wegen der Tatsache das auch Männer zusammen sein können. Draco konnte ihn glücklicher weiße wieder beruhigen, aber Harry denkt gar nicht im entferntesten an die Möglichkeit das du ihn auf diese Art und weiße mögen könntest."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" fragte ich Lucius entsetzt und teilweise auch erfreut, als ich daran dachte wie es wäre sein Erster im ganzen Sinn zu sein. „Ich befürchte doch und jetzt genug geredet. Wir müssen baldlos also beeil dich!" „Ich komme gleich nach Malfoy Manor nach. Bis gleich." Und auf diese Worte hinauf verschwand der Kopf von Lucius mit einem leisen plopp im Kamin.

Dann auf in den Kampf sagte ich zu mir und reiste per Flohpulver Lucius nach.

**ooooooo**

„Das Frühstück ist echt lecker Narzissa" sagte ich höflich während ich diese wirklich köstlichen Waffeln verspeiste. „Schön das es dir so gut schmeckt mein Lieber. Iss schön viel, wir haben heute einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns." „Wir war" hörte ich Draco darauf leise neben mir murmeln. „Guten Morgen" und mit diesem schlichten Gruß betraten mein Vater und Lucius den Raum. „Morgen Dad. Morgen Lucius" begrüßte ich die beiden und wandte mich dann aber wieder meinem Frühstück zu. „Lucius, hast du Severus schon bescheit gesagt?"

„Natürlich, er wird bald da sein" und kaum hatte Lucius meinem Vater geantwortet schritt auch schon Severus durch die Tür und brummte dabei ein kurzes „Morgen" und setzte sich damit neben Lucius.

„Da wir jetzt ja komplett sind können wir ja los legen. Also auf auf mit euch wir gehen einkaufen!" und schon schritt Narzissa energisch aus dem Frühstückssalon. Seufzend erhoben sich alle und gingen ihr nach. Draco apparierte mit seinen Eltern in die Winkelgasse und mich nahm mein Vater mit, der sein aussehen so verändert hatte, dass ihn niemand erkennen würde.

Schon standen wir in der überfüllten Winklegasse. „So, zuerst werden wir in der Winkelgasse eure Schulsachen und ein paar Umhänge besorgen, dann gehen wir in die Nokturngasse um dort einige Sachen, wie auch Stiefel zu besorgen. Zuletzt werden wir in das Muggel London gehen um normale Kleidung zu kaufen!" und nachdem sie uns ihren Plan erklärt hatte, ging es auch schon los.

Als erstes wurden wir in ein Buchgeschäft gezerrt. Dort bekamen Draco und ich die neuen Bücher für die Schule, auch wenn die Bücherliste noch nicht gekommen war, wussten wir ja durch Severus trotzdem was wir für welche brauchen würden. Zusätzlich deckte mich mein Vater noch mit allerlei anderen Grundlektüren, Schwarzmagischenlektüren und noch mit einigen Zusatzbüchern ein. Letztendlich kam ich mir so vor als hätten wir den ganzen Laden leer gekauft. Immerhin hat, nachdem Dad auf gewisse Bücher bestanden hatte, Severus von mir verlangt das ich unbedingt Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene nehme und noch so einige Bücher über das Giftmischen.

Alles in allem war das ja schon mal ein Erfolg, denn nun hatten wir wenigstens schon die Bücher. Severus kam mir heute aber doch merkwürdig vor. Mir kam es so vor als würde er mich die ganze Zeit anstarren, aber kaum rede ich mit ihm sieht er mir noch nicht einmal in die Augen. Na ja was soll's. Lucius und Dad haben gesagt das sie unsere restlichen Schulsachen einkaufen werden, aber Severus wird uns begleiten. Wobei ich mich fragte wieso eigentlich ...

„Harry, Draco Beeilung! Wir müssen noch vor zehn zu Madame Malkins um euch neue Umhänge machen zu lassen" und so unterbrach Narzissa meine Gedanken. „Aber Mum, wieso müssen wir denn noch vor zehn zu ihr?" fragte Draco leicht genervt, da dieser sich gerade die neuesten Teleskope anschaute. „Wie du weißt haben wir heute noch viel vor und wenn wir nicht bald zu Madame Malkins gehen, dann schaffen wir nicht mehr alles." „Komm schon Draco, ich bin mir sicher das wir noch einmal die Gelegenheit haben werden uns genauer umzusehen" „Na schön" Draco und ich beeilten uns um Narzissa nach zu kommen die schon mal vorgegangen war.

„Morgen Mrs. Malfoy. Oh und guten Tag ihr beide. Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen allen gut?" „Uns geht es gut, aber wir haben es sehr eilig" „Selbstverständlich, stellen sich die beiden jungen Herren bitte auf die Stühle" meinte sie an uns gerichtet und starrte uns dabei unverfroren an. Man konnte richtig sehen wie ihre Gesichtszüge auf einmal vor Angst erstarrten. Als ich das realisierte drehte ich mich schnell um, um zusehen was Madame Malkins solche Angst eingejagt haben könnte.

„Hallo Severus" sagte ich verdutzt als ich sah wie er hinter mir stand. Ich dachte schon das ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben musste, denn sofort wurde sein Blick noch stechender. Verblüfft hörte ich wie er zu Madame Malkins sagte „Wenn Sie ihn noch einmal so anstarren können Sie sich sicher sein das es das Letzte war was Sie getan haben" schnauzte Severus sie eiskalt an.

Um die eisige Stimmung zu verdrängen meinte ich „Können wir jetzt anfangen?" „Aber ja mein Lieber" löste sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung. Draco und ich wurden von Kopf bis Fuß abgemessen während Narzissa ihr mitteilte was für einen Stoff sie für unsere Sachen haben möchte. Zum Glück musste man in Zauberergeschäften nichts anprobieren und so waren wir schnell fertig. Insgesamt besaß ich jetzt 20 verschiedene Festroben und mindestens 60 normale Umhänge in allen Varianten und Farben.

Severus zauberte unsere Sachen klein und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Nun ging es ab in die Muggelwelt. Was Draco und ich allerdings nicht bemerkten war, dass uns anscheinend jeder, egal ob weiblich oder männlich nach starrte. Severus bemerkte das aber sehr wohl und wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick übellauniger.

„Hier sind wir meine Lieben. Harrods, das teuerste Geschäft in London." „Endlich sind wir da" meinten Draco und ich gleichzeitig. „Was für eine Ehre! Mrs. Malfoy" verbeugte sich jemand, der sich später als Geschäftsführer herausstellte, tief vor Narzissa. „Guten Tag James. Ich benötige neue Kleidung für meine beiden Jungen" verkündete sie herablassend James. „Selbstverständlich. Folgen Sie mir bitte." Staunend lief ich mit den anderen durch dieses gigantische Gebäude.

„Was genau haben Sie denn im Sinn für diese jungen Herren?" meinte er zu Narzissa während er uns mit einem verhangenen Blick musterte. „Für Draco nehmen wir was immer ihm gefällt und Harry braucht eine gesamte neue Garderobe" antwortete sie ihm. Als der Verkäufer anstallten machte näher auf uns zu zukommen, stellte sich Severus vor uns. „Die beiden werden sich jetzt umschauen und ihre Sachen probieren und SIE werden derweil verschwinden" fuhr Severus ihn scharf an.

Unwillig zog James dann letztendlich ab und Draco und ich begannen uns nach passenden Sachen umzusehen. „Harry was für eine Größe hast du denn?" „Ehmm ... keine Ahnung Narzissa. Ich hatte ja nie eigene Kleidung." Daraufhin sah mich Narzissa abschätzend an. „Du trägst ja gerade Sachen von Draco, oder?" „Ja, aber die sind etwas zu eng" „Nein, nein du brauchst eine Größe kleiner als Draco" „Noch kleiner?" fragte ich zweifelnd und schon wurde ich von Narzissa zu einer Umkleidekabine geschleift.

„Du ziehst dich schon einmal aus und ich suche dir schon einmal ein paar passende Teile heraus" und damit schob sie mich einfach in eine Kabine. „Severus du bleibst hier nur das dass klar ist" sagte sie an Severus gewandt auch wenn ich nicht wusste was das ganze sollte.

Kurz sah ich mich in der kleinen, aber edlen Kabine um und begann dann mich auszuziehen. Nur noch mit einer schwarzen Boxershort von Draco bekleidet, betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Nicht übel, musste ich mir selbst eingestehen und da ich keine Lust mehr hatte verlies ich die Kabine um Narzissa beim Suchen von passenden Sachen zu helfen.

Dabei kam ich aber nicht weit. Kaum aus der Kabine herausen lief ich in Severus der, als er mich erkannte, aussah als würde er am liebsten auf der Stelle Tod umfallen.

**ooooooo**

Harry, ein fast nackter Harry. Schön, lecker will ihn. Nein, Severus aus. Böser Severus. Oh scheiße ich wusste ja das dass nicht gut gehen kann. Ade du schöner schlaf. Ich werde nicht mehr schlafen, essen oder brauen können ohne diesen Körper vor meinen Augen zu haben. Das wird ein einziges Desaster.

Er ist so schön, so wunderschön. Seine Alabasterfarbene haut sein leicht muskulöser Bauch, einfach perfekt.

Langsam streckte sich meine Hand ohne das ich es verhindern konnte aus um Harry im Gesicht zu streicheln. Stop! Schrie mein verstand aber er hatte nicht die geringst Chance. Wie mein Schatz so da stand, mit seinen großen grünen Augen, dachte ich verträumt. Es waren nur mehr wenige Millimeter bis ich seine seidige Haut fühlen würde und ... „Harry" rief auf einmal eine schwer beladene Narzissa und zerstörte diesen göttlichen Moment.

Verdammt! Wieder ein Besäufnis fällig! Wie bitte sehr soll ich klar denken oder gar arbeiten wenn ich, seit ich ihn das erste mal bei den Malfoys gesehen, steinhart war? Wie soll das denn bitte gehen? Ich will sterben ... ahhh ...

**ooooooo**

Uff ... da mit ich ja noch gerade mal rechtzeitig gekommen. Allerdings kann ich Severus es nicht verübeln das er Harrys Bann erlegen ist. Zu gegeben sieht Harry wirklich heiß aus und wenn ich nicht selbst eine Veela wäre, würde ich wahrscheinlich auch versuchen mich an ihn ranzumachen.

**ooooooo**

Man, das war jetzt aber mehr als nur seltsam. Wie Severus mich angestarrt hat. Was soll's ich probier jetzt erst mal die Sachen die mir Narzissa gebracht hat und verschwand wieder in die Umkleidekabine. Mir kam die ganze Sache mehr als nur eng vor, was ich auch sagte als ich heraus trat um mich von den anderen begutachten zu lassen. „Die sind aber trotzdem zu eng!" „Aber nein Harry, die sind genau richtig du siehst einfach toll aus" verkündete Narzissa strahlend und auch Draco war der selben Meinung. Suchend lies ich meinen Blick wandern und bemerkte verwundert, dass Severus es sich auf einen Sessel, mit einer Flasche RUM, bequem gemacht hatte.

„Ehhh... Narzissa? Wieso trinkt Severus?" „Wie soll ich sagen? Dein Anblick hat ihn schier umgehauen" „Wieso das denn?" „Du gefällst ihm einfach sehr gut" „Und deshalb muss er sich betrinken?" „Tja, Severus hat da nun ... ehh ... ein mehr oder weniger großes Problem wenn du verstehst was ich meine" und sah mich dabei verschmitzt an.

Was soll ich verstehen? Was sollte man denn schon für ein Problem haben, wenn einen jemanden gefällt? Es wir doch nicht ... traf mich die Erkenntnis plötzlich wie ein Schlag. „Er hat doch keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, oder?" fragt ich besorgt. „ Was? Nein, nein das sicher nicht" rief Narzissa entsetzt aus.

„Harry, du erinnerst dich doch noch daran um was es in dem Film ging, denn wir uns gemeinsam angesehen haben, oder?" fragte Draco sichtlich amüsiert. „Ja" antwortete ich verlegen und spürte wie mir die Röte in das Gesicht stieg. „Und du weißt ja noch wie die Männer auf ... nun ja ... gewisse optische Reize reagiert haben?" „Du meinst ..." Oh Gott! Das kann doch nicht sein, ich meine Severus kann doch nicht ...

**ooooooo**

So, das war's dann wieder einmal. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Aber jetzt habe ich noch ein paar Fragen an euch.

1. Wer soll der Mate von Draco werden? (Remus, ....)

2. Welche Perspektive mögt ihr am liebsten?

3. Gibt es irgendetwas, was ihr unbedingt dabei haben wollt? (Personen,...)

Na dann bis zum nächsten mal!

tinkita

REVIEWN bitte NICHT vergessen!!!!! DANKE


	10. Vorbereitungen

Juhu! Jetzt sind Ferien! Wobei ich gelobe (hoffentlich) das ich in den Ferien mehr schreiben werde!

Und hier kommen meine fantastischen **Reviewer **(Klasse soviel neue!) **:**

**Nora Lena Potter, **

**the-memory-remains **(ist nicht so schlimm, dass Problem hab ich ja auch oft)**, **

**sexyhexy, **

**Matzki **(vielleicht gewöhnst du dich ja dran)**, **

**Lilvroni, **

**Cuschi11 **(werd ich machen)**, **

**Momo-chan21989, **

**Leony **(rot wird du machst mir immer so tolle Komplimente**), **

**Tolotos **(vielen Dank für deine Antworten. He, willst du damit sagen das ich naiv bin?)**, **

**Chrisy **(Ob, Blaise ein Junge ist oder nicht weiß man nicht so genau. Ich glaube in den Büchern ist Blaise weiblich. Ich mag ihn männlich jedoch lieber und vorkommen wird er auch)**,**

**serpent **(schön das du meine Story witzig findest und ehrlich gesagt mochte ich am Anfang weder Slash noch Erwachsen/Kind Beziehungen);

koryu (Ne, hab ich nicht ausgelassen. Sev wird ja auf seine Selbstbeherrschung getestet, weil er, auch wenn es Tom nicht gefällt, ein Mate Kandidat ist),

**YvannePalpatine **(Ich find ihn einfach so süß wenn er naiv ist!),

**Mellin **(freut mich)

Und ein riesiges DANKESCHÖN an alle die mit Abgestimmt haben! ****

Vielen Dank das ihr mir alle meine Fragen so schön beantwortet habt! Da ich die Anmerkung durch dieses Kapitel ersetzt habe, gibt es auch hier noch einmal die Auswahlmöglichkeiten von Dracos Mate

Die Ergebnisse und Antworten auf andere Fragen:

1. Im rennen für Dracos Mate sind immer noch Regulus Black oder Remus. **Bitte weiter abstimmen!** Schreibt im nächsten Review einfach einen der beiden Namen hin und ich kenne mich aus. Der mit den meisten Stimmen gewinnt.

2. Wegen der Perspektive ist das nicht so leicht. Alles in allem schein ihr die Sicht von Sev am meisten zu mögen. Ich werde versuchen Sev etwas mehr einzubeziehen aber Harrys Gedanken werden weiterhin dominieren. Da einige die Zuschauer Ansicht bevorzugen werde ich versuchen auch davon etwas einfließen zu lassen. OK?

3. Harry wird auf jedenfall noch so seine Probleme in Hogwarts haben und Ron wird zu seinem Erzfeind. Was ich mit Hermine machen soll weiß ich aber noch nicht so genau.

Ich wurde schon oft auf Sirius angesprochen. Da die meisten von euch in wieder haben wollten. Hier ist er. Viel Spaß damit und vielen danke für eure Hilfe!!

Nun hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kapiteln ist dieses jedoch Beta gelesen. Also ein großes Dankeschön an Mellin!!!!! [Bitte bitte]

Kapitel 10: Vorbereitungen 

**Ooooooo**

„Und du weißt ja noch wie die Männer auf ... nun ja ... gewisse optische Reize reagiert haben?" „Du meinst ..." Oh Gott! Das kann doch nicht sein, ich meine Severus kann doch nicht ...

**ooooooo**

** Harry Pov**

Tief durchatmen Harry. Ganz ruhig. Dafür gibt es sicher eine Erklärung. Allerdings welche? Na, am besten Frag ich einfach Severus.

„Eh... Severus" fing ich zögernd an. „Ja?" meinte Severus mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist so ... Draco hat gesagt das ..." „Spuck es schon aus" „Erhatgesagtdasduaufmichstehst" brabbelte ich so schnell wie möglich runter. „Was ... ? Wie kommt er ..." „Huch. Gut ich hatte schon gedacht das es wahr ist" unterbrach ich ihn fest in der Annahme das er es abstreiten würde.

„Hgremm" räusperte sich Sev plötzlich „Ich befürchte Draco hat gar nicht mal so unrecht" verkündete er, woraufhin ich ihn völlig verdattert anglotzte.

„Du meinst doch nicht ... du kannst ..... unmöglich" und damit drehte ich mich abrupt um, um mich hinter Narzissa zu verstecken.

„Aber Harry, du brauchst doch keine Angst vor Severus haben. Er wird dir mit Sicherheit nichts tun. Immerhin liebt er dich und vielleicht ist er ja auch dein Mate." „Bist du dir da sicher? Du meinst er will mit mir nicht nur .... du weißt schon?" „Ganz sicher. Allerdings solltest du dich an die Tatsache, das alles auf zwei Beinen, hinter dir und auch Draco her sein wird." „Ich werde es versuchen. Wieso könnte Severus eigentlich auch mein Mate sein? Ist er nicht ... etwas zu alt für mich und vor allem zu ... nun ja männlich?"

„Harry. Ich dachte Draco hat dir schon erzählt das du, wie auch er selbst, wahrscheinlich einen erwachsenen männlichen Mate bekommen werdet. Hat er das etwa noch nicht?" „So was ähnliches hat er zwar mal gesagt, aber ehrlich gesagt hab ich das nicht wirklich ernst genommen."

„Tja mein Lieber das hättest du aber machen sollen. Na geht es jetzt wieder?" „Mehr oder weniger" antwortete ich ihr zögernd und trat wieder hinter ihr vor. Ganz wohl war mir bei dem Gedanken nach wie vor nicht, aber daran konnte ich ja nichts ändern. Woran ich allerdings was ändern könnte ...

„Severus? Bitte hör auf zu trinken, ja?" und dabei schaute ich ihn bittend an.

**ooooooo**

Severus Pov

Ha! Was sollte ich schon machen können. Nein sagen? Nee das ging einfach nicht bei diesen wunderschönen Augen ... Na wenigstens hatte ich für heute das schlimmste überstanden. Immerhin bin ich aus dem Geschäft heraus gekommen ohne über ihn her zufallen. Ist ja auch schon was. Nachdem er mir die Flasche abgenommen hatte zog sich mein Engel leider ... nein ... ZUM GLÜCK wieder an! Danach ist alles schnell gegangen. Die Jungs haben ihre Sachen zusammen gesucht, Narzissa hat bezahlt und weg waren wir.

Jetzt trotte ich wohlbedacht in einem Abstand von drei Metern hinter den anderen her. Wobei ... vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee. Mhhh .... hat mein Schatz einen tollen Hintern. Ich würde zu gern einmal ... STOP! So funktioniert das nicht Sev. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. Du bist ja kein Pubertierender Balg der nichts anderes als Sex im Kopf hat.

Zu mindestens nicht immer. Was soll ich davon halten das er jetzt weiß das ich auf ihn stehe? Soll ich froh darüber sein oder nicht?

**ooooooo**

Harry Pov

„Da seit ihr ja endlich" rief uns mein Vater entgegen. Immer noch reichlich verwirrt grüßte ich ihn zurück. „Hi Dad! Ich habe jede menge neue Sachen bekommen! Ist das nicht toll?"

„Sehr schön mein Kleiner. Wie wärs wenn wir jetzt alle gemeinsam essen gehen würden?" schlug er vor. „Oh ja" rief Draco enthusiastisch aus. Daraufhin starrten ihn alle an und Draco begann verlegen zu erklären „Hey, einkaufen ist nicht gerade entspannend. Ich sterbe schon fast vor Hunger nach dieser rum Rennerei."

„Sollen wir jetzt mitleid mit dir haben?" meinte Lucius spöttisch zu seinem Sohn. „Ha ha. Sehr witzig Dad."

Nachdem ich diesen Schlagabtausch beobachtet hatte, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr und brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Nun gut immerhin findet einer hier alles äußerst amüsant." Gab nun auch Voldemort seinen Senf dazu. Worauf sich alle mit einem lächeln zu mir wandten.

Besonders Severus sah aus als würde er auf Wolke Sieben schweben. Wie es aussieht scheine ich ihm lachend sehr gut zu gefallen. Freut mich. Urgs. Was hab ich denn da schon wieder Gedacht? Mag ich ihn etwa auch? Kann sein. Darüber kann ich auch später noch nach denken. Ich will jetzt was zu essen, was ich den anderen auch sagen werde.

„He Leute! Genug gelacht ich hab auch Hunger. Wo gehen wir den hin?"

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und uns etwas in diesem neuen französischen Restaurant reserviert. Wie ich gehört habe soll das essen da einfach Spitze sein" antwortete Narzissa auf meine Frage.

„Sehr schön. Ich hätte auch dieses Restaurant gewählt, da es den Ruf eines gemütlichen Schlemmerparadies hat. Es soll auch so exquisit sein das nur die Gehobene Klasse zu tritt hat. Was sehr vorteilhaft für uns ist, da dem zufolge nicht sehr viele Leute da sein werden und wir in Ruhe alles planen können." Stimmte mein Vater Narcissas Vorschlag zu.

„Na worauf warten wir denn dann noch? Ich hab riesigen Hunger. Was meinst du mit „alles planen können", Dad?" fragte ich nur so darauf los.

„Nicht so schnell. Ich kann ja nicht alle Fragen auf einmal beantworten. Wir werden gleich los apparieren und was geplant wir wirst du schon noch erfahren" und damit ergriff mein Vater meine Hand und apparierte uns vor ein schön aussehendes Gebäude.

Mit einem „plopp" waren auch die anderen angekommen und standen nun neben uns. „Worauf wartet ihr noch? Harry hat Hunger!!" blaffte Severus meinen Vater und die Malfoys an wobei er meinem Namen jedoch einen zärtlichen Klang gab.

„Onkel Sev! Das ist so unfair. Ich habe auch Hunger und mich erwähnst du nicht einmal! Schon vergessen ich bin dein Patensohn. Auch wenn du in Harry verschossen bist brauchst du mich noch lange nicht zu beleidigen!" meinte Draco vorwurfsvoll zu seinem Onkel.

„Na na na. Wer wird denn hier so beleidigt sein. Keine Sorge Draco. Du wirst auch bald einen potenziellen Mate finden der dich über alle anderen stellt. Nimm es Severus nicht übel." Er kann halt nicht anders, ja mein kleiner Schatz?" beruhigte Narzissa ihren aufgebrachten Sprössling.

„Ich hoffe mein Mate lässt nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten" brummte er missgelaunt, aber der Hunger war stärker und so bewegte er sich Richtung Eingang.

Schweigend folgten wir ihm. An der Tür empfing uns ein Oberkellner der uns gleich darauf zu unserem Tisch führte und Speisekarten verteilte. Weiters versicherte er uns das er die ganze Zeit zu unserer Verfügung stand und das wir unsere Wünsche nur äußern sollten. Damit ging er wieder.

„Was ist nun. Verrätst du mir jetzt endlich was wir noch planen müssen" begann ich während ich mir die Speisekarte zu Gemüte führte.

„Du hattest doch gerade erst Geburtstag, nicht war mein Kleiner?" „Ja hatte ich Dad. Aber warum sprichst du davon?" „Das du ja wissen wolltest was ich mit euch planen möchte, wollte ich mich nur versichern das ich mich mit deinem Geburtsdatum nicht geirrt hatte. Ich würde mich nämlich sehr darüber freuen dir nachträglich eine Party ausrichten zu dürfen. Was hältst du von dieser Idee?"

„Eine Geburtstagsparty? Für mich? Das wäre toll! Ich habe noch nie meinen Geburtstag gefeiert. Was machen wir denn da?"

„Eh toll ein Fest. Wir feiern doch auf Malfoy Manor, oder?" meinte Draco der von der Idee ganz begeistert war.

„Wenn es deine Eltern erlauben hätte ich nichts gegen diesen Vorschlag einzuwenden." „Aber natürlich. Es wäre uns eine Ehre bei uns diesen feierlichen Anlass zu feiern, nicht wahr meine Liebe?" „Selbstverständlich Lucius. Wie ich mich freue! Wir hatten schon so lange keine Party mehr bei uns."

„Dann hätten wir den Ort der Feierlichkeiten ja schon mal ausgewählt. Ich hätte mir Gedacht das du vielleicht ein paar deiner Freunde einladen könntest Harry. Was hältst du davon?"

„Das fände ich echt Spitze Dad! Wie viele Leute darf ich denn einladen? Wann findet die Feier überhaupt statt? Können wir auch erwachsene einladen? Geht es das wir ein Picknick machen?"

„Ganz ruhig mein Kleiner. Sicher kannst du auch erwachsene einladen. Um genau zu sein darfst du so viele Leute einladen wie du willst egal aus welcher Altersklasse. Ein Picknick? Wieso eigentlich nicht. Genau genommen ist das eine hervorragende Idee von dir. Wann die Feier stattfindet? Keine Ahnung. Wann hättest du sie denn gerne?"

„Wie wärs mit nächsten Samstag? Oder geht es da nicht?"

„Wieso sollte es denn nicht gehen? Ist jeder am Tisch mit diesem Termin einverstanden? Ja? Hervorragend. Kommen wir also zur Gäste Liste. Wenn möchtest du dabei haben?"

„Hmmm ... Auf jedenfall euch alle. Das wären dann die Familie Malfoy und Severus. Dann würde ich auch ganz gerne Remus und Sir ..." als ich so munter dabei war meine Wunsch Gäste aufzuzählen hatte ich ganz vergessen das Sirius ja Tod ist. Traurig dachte ich daran das ich ihn wohl nie mehr sehen würde.

„Was hast du den mein Scha ... ehh ..Harry?" fragte Severus betroffen. Er konnte es einfach nicht leiden mich traurig zu sehen.

„Ich vermisse einfach Sirius" gestand ich betrübt.

„Aber Harry. Sirius lebt doch noch. Habe ich etwa vergessen dir das zu erzählen?" „Sirius lebt!? Aber wie ... ich meine ... er ist doch ..."

„Tut mir echt leid mein Kleiner, aber wir mussten dich in dem Glauben lassen das er Tod sei immerhin wussten wir zu dieser Zeit noch nicht ob du jemals zu uns gehören würdest. Pass auf. Das ganze war eigentlich ein einziger Bluff. Wenn du hinter den Vorhang fallen hast gesehen war gar nicht Sirius sondern einer meiner Todesser der sich in Sirius verwandelt hatte. Wenn du möchtest können wir ihn ja später noch besuchen und zu deiner kleinen Party solltest du ihn auch einladen wenn du nicht willst das er einen auf beleidigt macht."

„Er lebt? Sirius lebt! Das ist das schönste was ich seit langem gehört habe. Das ist einfach nur fantastisch" freute ich mich überschwänglich.

Mit einem enormen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht führte ich dann meine Liste weiter „Na dann kann Sirius ja doch kommen. Hermine, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender und Lee Jordan würde ich auch ganz gerne einladen. Weiters hätte ich gerne Tonks und ... die Weasleys dabei."

„Du willst das Wiesel und seine Abstammung einladen?" fuhr mich Draco entsetzt an und auch die anderen schauten nicht allzu begeistert aus der Wäsche.

„Na, ich will doch nur das sie sehen wie gut ich es habe und etwas lächerlich machen würde ich sie auch gerne." „Na wenn das so ist, hat sicher niemand was dagegen, oder?" fragte mein Vater die anderen am Tisch.

„Nein, das wird toll" meinte Severus teuflisch grinsend.

„Da wir jetzt das gröbste hätten, schlage ich vor das wir endlich etwas zu essen bestellen." „Ehh .. Dad?" „Ja?" „Ich kann leider kein französisch" murmelte ich verlegen und starrte auf das Tischtuch.

„Das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm. Pass auf. Ich schlage dir ein paar Gerichte vor und du suchst dir dann einfach jenes aus das dir am meisten zu sagt, ok?" „Geht klar" sagte ich erleichtert.

**ooooooo**

Severus Pov

Du meine Güte! Ich glaube ich bin eifersüchtig auf den Köter. Wie sich mein Schatz gefreut hat, als er erfahren hat das dieses Vieh noch lebt. Wehe wenn Black versucht mich von Harry fern zuhalten. Dann kann er sein blaues wunder erleben.

Allerdings kann er mir ordentlich die Suppe versalzen. Da Harry bestimmt auf diesen räudigen Hundesohn hören wird, könnte das mein Ende sein.

Hoffentlich will Sirius Harry nicht davon überzeugen das er mich auf gar keinen Fall beachten soll. Das würde ich nicht überstehen. Ich glaube ein einziger hasserfüllter Blick aus diesen wunderschönen Augen könnte meinem Leben ein Ende bereiten.

Aber ich kann ja nichts daran ändern.

Oi! Wie süß mein Engel doch ist wenn er verlegen ist. Beinahe habe ich mich dazu hinreisen lassen ihn verträumt anzustarren. Leider kann ich mir das in der Gegenwart seines Vaters nicht leisten.

Also Sev. Selbstbeherrschung ist gefragt ... oh mein Gott ... er leckt sich etwas Soße von den Lippen. Verlangen dein Name ist Severus. Wie er da mit seiner niedlichen rosanen Zunge über seine Lippen leckte ... wie gern ich das für ihn getan hätte ...

Langsam lehnte ich mich zu ihm rüber ...

**ooooooo**

Harry Pov

Mhhh ... Diese Nudeln mit Meeresfrüchte und Soße sind einfach köstlich. Genüsslich leckte ich mir etwas Soße von meinen Lippen und wollte mir gerade eine weitere Gabel mit Nudeln in den Mund stecken als ich bemerkte das Severus mir immer näher kam.

ER küsst mich gleich. Oh scheiße! Was soll ich nur machen. Doch kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten sagte mein Vater „Genug jetzt Severus. Das reicht. Beruhig dich wieder und tausche am Besten mit Lucius den Platz. Direkt neben meinem Jungen bist du mir einfach zu gefährlich."

Fluchend tauschte Severus mit Lucius den Platz und blickte immer wieder hass erfüllt auf meinen Vater.

Ich allerdings war doch erleichtert. Nichts das ich etwas gegen Severus habe, aber ich weiß weder ob ich überhaupt schwul bin und selbst wenn bin ich einfach nicht dazu bereit ihn zu küssen.

Nach und nach beendeten wir unser wirklich köstliches Essen und verließen das Restaurante. „Na dann statten wir Sirius einmal einen besuch ab" gesagt getan und schon standen wir vor einem palastartigen Gebäude.

Voller Freude lief ich zum Eingang und rief lauthals nach Sirius. „Harry? Bist du das? ...........

**ooooooo**

Tja das wars dann mal wieder. Ich weiß das es wieder einmal zu kurz ist und viel zu lange gedauert hatte wofür ich mich hiermit noch einmal entschuldige.

Wie ihr seht Sirius ist da. Beide Remus wie auch Regulus werden auf der Party anwesend sein aber wer soll zu Draco gehören? Tja, bis zum nächsten Kapitel brauch ich unbedingt eine antwort darauf.

Bis jetzt liegt **Remus** mit 9 Stimmen in Führung dicht gefolgt von **Regulus** mit 7 Stimmen. In spätestens zwei Wochen will ich eine entgültige Entscheidung, da ja dann auch das nächste Kapitel überfällig ist.

Hey ihr wollt schon gehen?! Nichts da!!! Zuerst wird **REVIEWT**, ja? Danke!

Tinktia


	11. Sirius

Tja, ihr dürft euch freuen ich habe immerhin schon einen Plan für die nächsten **20 Kapitel** !

Wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine tollen **Reviewer** !!!!!!!****

Ein paar neue bzw. alte Kürzel:

„" direkte Rede

eingeschobener Gedanke von Sev

( ) eingeschobener Gedanke von Sirius

[ ] eingeschobener Gedanke von Harry

eingeschobener Gedanke von Draco

eingeschobener Gedanke von Voldemort

manchmal wird auch eine direkte Rede in die Sicht einer Person eingefügt. Wenn nicht dabei steht von wem aus die Geschichte erzählt ist, dann ist es in der dritten Person.

Und auch ein riesiges DANKESCHÖN an alle die mich zur folgenden Entscheidung führten:****

Regulus bekommt den Posten als Dracos Mate, da ich davon überzeugt wurde das es schon genug Storys mit Remus gibt. Das heißt allerdings nicht das er gar nicht vorkommen wird. Im Gegenteil. Ich beschloss ihn mit Sirius zu verkuppeln.

Noch eine ausstehende Frage bzw. Antworte:

Hermine wird letztendlich auf Gryff Seite bleiben (höchstens ich überlegs mir noch mal)

Wer lieber möchte das Herm nett bleibt solls sagen.

Nun hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kapiteln ist dieses jedoch Beta gelesen. Also ein großes Dankeschön an Mellin!!!!! [Bitte bitte]

Kapitel 11: Sirius 

°

**ooooooo**

Voller Freude lief ich zum Eingang und rief lauthals nach Sirius. „Harry? Bist du das? ...........

**ooooooo**

..." rief mir Sirius schon von weitem entgegen. „Ja ich bin's! Wo bist du den?" antwortete ich aufgeregt. „Direkt hinter dir" und darauf wirbelte ich um meine eigene Achse und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht meines Paten.

Freudig warf ich mich sogleich in die Arme von Sirius und krallte mich an ihn fest, als würde ich ihn nie mehr los lassen wollen „Na na na, kleiner, nicht so stürmisch. Du zerquetscht mich sonst noch" sagte Sirius lachend und wirbelte mich in der Luft herum. „Ich freu mich nur so dich zusehen" erwiderte ich und kuschelte mich noch enger an meinen Paten.

„Genug jetzt" und damit riss mich Severus sanft von Sirius weg und stellte sich vor mich. „Hey Fledermaus! Hast du sie noch alle" brüllte mein Pate gleich darauf los.

„Der Köter wehrt sich. Wie süß. Pfoten weg von Harry, oder du kannst was erleben" grollte Severus düster. „Was soll das Tränkepfuscher?! Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?" erwiderte Sirius zornig.

„Beruhigt euch!!" brüllte mein Vater alle zur Ordnung „Sirius, Severus ist wahrscheinlich der Mate von Harry und versucht ihn nur zu beschützen!" „Was?! Ich will nicht das diese Giftzwiebel auch nur in die nähe meines Patensohnes kommt!"

„Hört auf zu streiten" schrie ich alle beteiligten genervt an. „Was soll das Severus?" wandte ich mich vorwurfsvoll and den Tränkemeister. „Der Köter hat dich angefasst!!!" erwiderte Severus sauer und durch diesen entsetzten Tonfall beruhigte ich mich wieder und meinte seufzend „Aber Sirius ist doch mein Pate. Du wirst dich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen müssen." „Will ich aber nicht" grummelte Sev vor sich hin. „Pass auf. Wenn du aufhörst Sirius zu beleidigen, umarme ich dich auch" schlug ich versöhnlich vor.

**ooooooo**

Sev's Pov

Er würde mich umarmen? In meinen Armen liegen? Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Allerdings müsste ich dafür nett zu dem Köter sein und das obwohl ich ihm momentan am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen würde.

Als ich gesehen habe wie sich Harry in die Arme von Black gestürzt hatte, bin ich beinahe vor lauter Eifersucht aus der Haut gefahren. Scheiße verdammt noch mal. Was soll ich nur machen? Ja sagen? Oder doch lieber nein?

„Was ist jetzt Sev?" sprach mich plötzlich Harry mit seiner süßen Stimme an. Moment mal. Er hat Sev gesagt! Ist er nicht einfach göttlich?! Ich kann ihm einfach nicht wiederstehen.

Einmal meinen Namen abgekürzt und ich verwandle mich vom hormongesteuerten Eifersuchtler zum Schosshündchen. Na toll meinen Ruf als Giftmischer kann ich wohl abhacken wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind.

**ooooooo**

Harry's POV

„Einverstanden. Aber muss sich auch zurück halten" Na endlich, ich dachte schon das wird heute nichts mehr. „Schön das du dich entschieden hast. Sirius, seit NETT zu Sev!" /Ist er nicht süß? Aber he, wo bleibt denn meine Umarmung?/ Schmunzelnd registrierte ich die wachsende Ungeduld von Severus und deshalb drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm und viel ihm in die Arme. /Ich halte ihn! Ich halte ihn! Juhu! Man das fühlt sich fantastisch an. Bloß nicht mehr los lassen/

Mhhhmm... Severus ist echt gemütlich. Ich könnte mich direkt daran gewöhnen in seinen Armen zu liegen. Aber da ich mich mit Sirius unterhalten wollte musste ich mich wieder von Severus lösen was ja gar nicht mal so einfach ist. „Ähh.. Sev?" „Ja mein Liebling" zack und damit hat er es geschafft das ich von mir nichts dir nichts rot anlaufe. Leicht verlegen meinte ich darauf „Duu könntest du mich wieder los lassen?"

„Mal überlegen. Nein tut mir leid das ist nicht möglich." „Wieso den nicht?" fragte ich leicht verzweifelt. „Na weil ich dich bei mir haben will." „Das heißt du wirst mich nicht los lassen?" „Ganz genau" „Aber das geht doch nicht! Du kannst mich doch nicht immer umarmen!" „Oh doch das geht" anscheinend hat Severus auf stur geschaltet.

**ooooooo**

Draco's POV

Uiii sind die beiden süß. Wie sie sich da zanken. Einfach niedlich. Ich hoffe nur das ich auch bald meinem zukünftigen begegnen werde.

Ich würde auch gerne so geliebt und beschützt werden. Stimmt ja, Harry ist mein bester Freund, aber das ändert nichts daran das ich doch etwas eifersüchtig auf ihn bin. Immerhin scheint er immer im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Und seit dem er da ist, ignoriert mich Onkel Severus vollkommen.

Es ist ja verständlich das er so viel Zeit wie möglich mit seinem Mate verbringen möchte, aber deshalb höre ich doch nicht auf zu existieren.

**ooooooo**

Während sich Harry und Severus stritten, Draco seinen Gedanken nachhing und die anderen die ganze Szene amüsiert beobachteten, bemerkte niemand das noch jemand in den Raum gekommen war. Dieser jemand war niemand geringerer als Regulus Black, der große Bruder von Sirius Black.

Wie er eingetreten ist war sein Gesicht noch finster, doch als er den Streit zwischen seinem Bruder und Severus und später den Streit der beiden Vampire verfolgte, schob sich ein lächeln über seine finsteren Züge. Aber das war nichts gegen das Glück das er empfand als er seinen Blick über die Eingetroffenen schweifen lies und einen gewissen Blonden jungen Mann entdeckte.

**ooooooo**

Regulus POV

Man, wer ist den diese Schönheit? Definitiv ein Malfoy mit diesen einzigartigen blonden Haaren. Der Junge sieht auf jedenfall echt scharf aus. Ich hoffe nur das diese Lust in Person noch nicht vergeben ist. Tja, aber ein versuch sich an ihn heran zu machen kann ja nicht schaden.

Wenn ich mich nicht irre, handelt es sich da um einen Veela. Hoffentlich nimmt er mich als Mate. Das wäre einfach nur großartig. Ob er noch Jungfrau ist? Sicher, seit wann schläft den ein Veela mit jemandem außer seinem Mate.

Jetzt kann ich nur hoffen das ich die Ehre erhalte diese Versuchung auf zwei Beinen zu lieben und mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen.

**ooooooo**

Harry's POV

„Nein das geht eben nicht. Weißt du was, wenn du mich wirklich gar nicht los lassen willst oder kannst, dann halte doch einfach meine Hand, ok?" meinte ich in der Hoffnung mich doch noch mit Severus zu einigen.

„Einverstanden" nun das ging schnell. Kaum lag ich nicht mehr in seinen Armen, hatte er auch schon meine linke Hand ergriffen und lächelte glücklich vor sich hin. /Ich darf die ganze Zeit seine Hand halten. Man soviel Fortschritt in nur einem Tag. War also doch gut das er herausgefunden hatte, dass ich auf ihn stehe/

Händchenhalten drehte ich mich schließlich zu Sirius und begann ihn darüber auszufragen wo er denn war und was er alles gemacht hat. „Komm schon Sirius! Erzähl mir was du gemacht hast! Biiittteee!!!" „Ist ja schon gut Kleiner, aber wie wäre es wenn wir uns alle gemeinsam in das Wohnzimmer begeben würden anstatt hier in der Eingangshalle zu versauern?"

„Geht klar Sirius" und damit zog ich Sev mit in die Richtung wo Sirius das Wohnzimmer angedeutet hatte.

**ooooooo**

„Ahh ... Regulus. Komm doch her und begrüße unsere Gäste" sagte Sirius. „Spiel dich bloß nicht so auf kleiner Bruder" erwiderte Regulus leicht drohend. Daraufhin wandte sich Regulus sogleich zu Draco und sagte gewinnend „Sehr erfreut Schönheit" worauf Draco purpurrot anlief und Regulus die Hand zur Begrüßung hinhielt. Dieser lies es sich nicht nehmen und küsste die ihm dargebotene Hand.

„Nun sieh mal einer an. Regulus hat anscheinend Interesse an unserem Jungen gefunden" flüsterte Lucius seiner Frau amüsiert zu. „Wird auch Zeit das sich jemand für Draco interessiert. Ich glaube er war schon ganz schön eifersüchtig auf Harry"

„Wie wäre es wenn wir meinem Sohn nun endlich folgen würden? Auch wenn ich Severus vertraue, möchte ich ihn doch lieber nicht ganz alleine mit dem Kleinen lassen" machte sich nun auch Tom wieder bemerkbar.

„Mist, du hast recht. Mein süßer Patensohn ist ganz alleine mit dem Giftmischer" und damit eilte Sirius in das Wohnzimmer wo es sich die anderen beiden schon gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Langsam schritten auch die verbleibenden der Gruppe Richtung Wohnzimmer, wobei Regulus Draco an der Hand hielt, was wiederum Draco sehr glücklich machte, da er nun auch einen potenziellen Mate hatte.

**ooooooo**

Harry's POV

Müde kuschelte ich mich leicht an Severus während wir auf die anderen warteten was dieser ganz offensichtlich genoss und mir immer wieder zärtlich über den Kopf streichelte.

Doch plötzlich wurde diese entspannte Atmosphäre von einem leicht genervten Sirius gestört. „Harry musst du so nahe bei DEM sitzen?" „Sirus sei friedlich. Und ja ich muss so nahe da sitzen"

Gerade als ich meinen Satz beendet hatte, traten die anderen in den Raum und zu meiner Verblüffung, hatte Draco anscheinend auch jemanden für sich gefunden.

„Draco, wer ist den dein Freund da?" fragte ich neugierig. „Das ist Regulus, der große Bruder von Sirius und vielleicht auch mein Mate" verkündete Draco stolz. „Toll ich freu mich für dich" und damit umarmte ich Draco, was allerdings nur kurz ging da unsere Zukünftigen sonst wahrscheinlich einen riesigen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen hatten.

So saßen wir nun gemütlich in dem Wohnzimmer von Sirius. Ich an Severus gekuschelt, Draco an Regulus und auch Narzissa lehnte sich an ihren Mann.

„Sirius, wieso hast du mir nie erzählt das du einen Bruder hast" sprach ich Sirius leicht vorwurfsvoll an. „Tut mir leid mein Kleiner, aber offiziell wurde mein Bruder für Tod erklärt." „Wieso den das? Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind. Wie hast du das überlebt? Wieso hast du dich nicht bei mir gemeldet?"

„Das wollte ich nicht ehrlich nicht, aber es ging nicht anders. Der Orden sollte mich für Tod halten und das ist auch der Grund wieso ich dir nichts von Regulus erzählt habe. Nur ein Ordensmitglied weiß das mein Bruder und ich eigentlich noch am Leben sind."

„Ach und wer ist das" fragte ich gespannt. „Remus. Er ist übrigens auch mein fester Freund und da wir miteinander magisch verbunden sind, fühlt keiner von uns beiden die Anziehungskraft eines Veelas."

„Du bist mit Remy zusammen? Toll! Wo ist er denn eigentlich, er wohnt doch auch hier, oder?" meinte ich begeistert. „Natürlich wohnt Remy auch hier, allerdings spioniert er gerade für uns den Orden von Dumbledore aus und muss in dessen Namen einen Auftrag erledigen, aber ihr bekommt sicher noch die Gelegenheit euch zu unterhalten." „Schön" erwiderte ich und musste gähnen.

„Es war ein langer Tag mein Kleiner, am besten du gehst jetzt ins Bett" sagte mein Vater an mich gewandt. „Muss das sein?" „Ja das muss sein, ich bin sicher ein Hauself kann dir den Weg zeigen. Und Severus denk gar nicht mal dran. Du bleibst noch hier und schläfst in einem anderen Flügel als Harry." Seufzend ergab ich mich und wünschte allen eine Gute Nacht und nach ewig langem hin und her, schaffte ich es auch mich von Severus zu lösen in dem ich ihm versprach das er auch morgen umarmt wird und meine Hand halten darf.

**ooooooo**

Sev's POV

So eine Gemeinheit. Jetzt verfrachtet mich Tom nicht nur in ein anders Zimmer sondern auch gleich in einen anderen Teil des Hauses. Und das obwohl ich so gern bei meinem Süßen bleiben würde. Als ob ich wirklich in diesem Zimmer schlafen würde. Ich bin mir sicher das Tom ganz genau weiß, dass ich sowieso in der Nähe von Harry's Zimmer bleiben werde.

Immerhin vermisse ich ihn jetzt schon und das obwohl er gerade erst gegangen ist. Ach er ist einfach zu süß. Es wird bestimmt herrlich wenn wir erst ein Bett miteinander teilen. Ich freu mich schon riesig darauf. Hoffentlich dauert es nicht mehr allzu lange, aber wie ich meinen Süßen so kenne, bezweifle ich das er mich vor dem Valentinstag ranlässt. Ich kann nur hoffen das wenigstens etwas Vorspiel laufen wird.

Endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit zusammen Sitzens haben sich endlich alle zur Nacht Ruhe begeben und ich kann in die Nähe meines Mates. Nachdem ich einen Hauself nach dem Weg zu Harry's Zimmer gefragt hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg eben dorthin und sank dann am Türsockel zu Boden wo ich die Nacht verbringen wollte.

Nach einiger Zeit Dämmerschlaf schreckte mich ein leises Geräusch auf. Es kam aus dem Zimmer von Harry! Ihm ist doch nicht etwa etwas passiert, oder?

Besorgt beschloss ich mich nach ihm zu sehen. Als ich die Tür öffnete fiel mein Blick sofort auf die sich windende Gestalt Harry's. Schnell lief ich zu ihm und weckte ihn auf da er offensichtlich einen Albtraum hatte.

**o****oooooo**

Harry's POV

"Harry, Harry komm schon wach auf" drang leise zu mir vor und langsam wachte ich auf. Schweißgebadet blickte ich zu Severus der mich offensichtlich aufgeweckt hatte. „Was ist den Sev?" murmelte ich verschlafen und auch etwas verlegen. „Du hattest anscheinend einen Albtraum und ich wollte dich aufwecken bevor es schlimmer wurde."

„Danke, aber es geht schon wieder" versuchte ich Severus zu beruhigen da ich nicht über meinen Traum sprechen wollte. Als er mich zweifelnd ansah sagte ich „Keine Sorge Severus mit mir ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Das war doch nur ein Albtraum" „Ja, aber über was. Mir gefällt das ganz und gar nicht, das du merklich unter diesem Traum zu leiden scheinst, den ansonsten würdest du etwas darüber erzählen" meinte Severus immer noch sehr besorgt.

„Es war nur ein Traum über die Dursleys, nichts weiter" versuchte ich die ganze Sache herunter zu spielen. „Was haben dir diese elenden Muggel angetan? Soll ich sie foltern, töten? Du brauchst es nur zu sagen" bot mir Severus an. /Wenn ihm diese Muggel auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt haben sollten, sind sie so gut wie Tod/

„Bitte, ich mag nicht darüber sprechen. Könntest du mich einfach festhalten" und damit deutete ich ihm sich neben mich zu legen. „Aber ja mein Süßer, aber irgendwann wirst du wohl oder übel darüber sprechen müssen" antwortete mir Severus und legte sich zu mir aufs Bett wo er mich dann sanft in den Arm nahm.

Dankbar, nicht alleine zu sein kuschelte ich mich in seine Halsbeuge und schlief bald darauf friedlich ein.

**Ooooooo**

Harry's POV 

Am nächsten morgen wachte ich glücklich und erholt auf, als ich bemerkte das ich nicht alleine in meinem Bett lag. Severus schlummerte friedlich neben mir und hatte einen Arm um mich gelegt.

Langsam erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich gestern Abend einen Albtraum gehabt hatte und Sev mich aufgeweckt und wieder beruhigt hatte. Zögernd kuschelte ich mich wieder an Severus um noch etwas zu dösen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein stinksaurer Sirius im Bild erschien.

„Snape du verlogener Hurensohn .....................

**ooooooo**

Tut mir echt leid das es so lange gedauert hat und trotzdem nicht fertig geworden ist, aber ich habe mir eine art update Zeit gesetzt und diese besagt das ich ab jetzt jeden zweiten Mittwoch ein Kapitel fertig haben muss!

Also bitte seit mir nicht böse. Bis zu nächsten mal.

Tinkita

Bitte nicht vergessen zu **REVIEWN** !!!!!!! DANKE


	12. Vampirdasein

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hab schon wieder sehr lange gebraucht, aber da ich einen Ferienjob habe, kommt das schreiben zu kurz, da ich nach neun Stunden arbeiten einfach keine Lust mehr habe irgendetwas zu machen.

Hoffentlich seid ihr mir nicht böse!

Wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine tollen **Reviewer** !!!!!!

**Riwen:** Ich hab mich auch wirklich bemüht, einmal etwas anderes zu machen!

**Asmodina:** Tja, du bist eine von denen die mich zu der nächsten Abstimmung gebracht hat.

**Asani-celine:** Schön das dir ein Dumbledore hassender Remus gefällt.

**Minnilein:** Tja, lachen ist Gesund. (andere gehen dauernd zum Arzt und treiben viel Sport und wozu? Wenn lachen doch auch gesund ist?!)

**MalinBlack:** Und noch so eine Stimme für die Abstimmung! grins Keine Sorge, Regulus kommt noch öfters dran.

**the-memory-remains:** So kurz und doch schon aussage kräftig

**severina:** So was hört man doch immer wieder gerne!

**vickysnape:** Das nennt man mal ein Kompliment! Solange wach zu bleiben um eine Geschichte zu lesen die man normalerweise nicht einmal mögen würde! Vielen Dank! Auch für deine Anti-Hermine Aussage!

**Momo-chan21989:** So schlimm ist es nicht geworden.

Nora Lena Potter: Das ist wohl der Lieblingsbegriff meiner Reviewer! grins 

**Koorime: **Vielen Dank für dein herzliches Review!!!

**ooooooo**

Ein paar neue bzw. alte Kürzel:

„" direkte Rede

eingeschobener Gedanke von Sev

( ) eingeschobener Gedanke von Sirius

[ ] eingeschobener Gedanke von Harry

eingeschobener Gedanke von Draco

eingeschobener Gedanke von Voldemort

manchmal wird auch eine direkte Rede in die Sicht einer Person eingefügt. Wenn nicht dabei steht von wem aus die Geschichte erzählt ist, dann ist es in der dritten Person.

**ooooooo**

Und wieder einmal die bitte mir weiter zu helfen:****

Da ein paar Leute den Wunsch geäußert haben, dass Hermine auf Harrys Seite bleiben soll, gibt es wieder eine kleine Abstimmung:

1. 1. Harry's Seite

2. 2. Ron's Seite

Vielen **DANK** für eure Unterstützung! Wie immer gilt, die MEHRHEIT gewinnt. (Die Meinungen vor diesem Kapitel kann ich aber nicht werten!)

Nun hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, ich hab jetzt doch noch eine Beta-Leserin, die die vorigen Kapitel durch geht und meine Fehler ausbessert, was sie, wie auch bei diesem Kapitel, ausgezeichnet gemacht hat!!!!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich diesen vieren, da sie mich in ihrer Favoriten Liste aufgenommen haben **lestat18, Leony**, **Mellin** (meine zweite Beta) und **spookynicole** wie auch meiner neuen **Beta-Readerin!**

Kapitel 12: Vampirdasein

°

**ooooooo**

Langsam erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich gestern Abend einen Albtraum gehabt hatte und Sev mich aufgeweckt und wieder beruhigt hatte. Zögernd kuschelte ich mich wieder an Severus, um noch etwas zu dösen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein stinksaurer Sirius im Bild erschien.

„Snape, du verlogener Hurensohn .....................

**ooooooo**

Harry's POV 

................... beweg deinen Hintern auf der Stelle aus dem Bett von MEINEM Patensohn!!!" brüllte Sirius auch gleich darauf los. „Siri ..." fing ich an, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen. „Keine Sorge Harry ich werde mich darum kümmern!"

„Um was sollst DU dich bitte sehr schon kümmern können, Köter?!" fing jetzt auch Sev an rum zugiften. Nach dem die beiden versucht hatten sich mit blicken umzubringen und ein verbaler Krieg ausgebrochen war, beschloss ich, doch einzugreifen.

„HALTET die KLAPPE!", schrie ich die beiden an und bemerkte zufrieden, wie sie leicht zusammen zuckten. „Geht doch. Wieso den nicht gleich so? Sirius es ist doch nichts passiert, wieso regst du dich denn so auf?", fragend schaute ich Sirius ins Gesicht, in der Hoffnung darin etwas zu erkennen.

„Wieso ich mich so aufrege?", fuhr mich Sirius fassungslos an. „Ganz einfach, mein kleiner, unschuldiger, MINDERJÄHRIGER Patensohn hat das Bett mit dem Giftmischer geteilt! Du hast mit ihm geschlafen!!!"

„Ja und?", fragte ich verwundert und wusste einfach nicht wieso Sirius so eine große Sache daraus machte. „JA UND? Ich dachte, du hättest NICHT mit ihm geschlafen!!!", schrie mich Sirius fuchsteufelswild an.

„Wie dämlich kann man eigentlich sein Black? Wir haben MITEINANDER in EINEM Bett geschlafen und das war es auch schon", mischte sich Sev genervt ein.

„Sag ich doch!" meinte ich trotzig und verschränkte die Arme.

**ooooooo**

Währenddessen **Draco's POV**

Langsam begann ich mich in meinem Bett zu strecken und fühlte mich dabei rund um wohl. Merkwürdig. Was ist den das für ein Gefühl? Ich fühle mich so ... ganz. Regulus. Schoss es mir auf einmal durch den Kopf und ich jauchzte bei dem Gedanken an meinen Mate glücklich auf.

Glücklich sprang ich aus dem Bett und begab mich auf die Suche nach meinem Süßen. Leise tapste ich barfuß durch die langen Gänge, bis mich meine Sinne zur letzten Tür auf der linken Seite zogen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu dem großen Himmelbett, in dem ich Regulus vermutete.

Geschmeidig öffnete ich die Vorhänge und da lag er. Mein Schatz. Rundum mit mir zufrieden, krabbelte ich lächelnd zu meinem Partner ins Bett und schmiegte mich zärtlich an ihn.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als ich ein leises Seufzen von Regulus vernahm. Grinsend schmiegte ich mich noch etwas enger an ihn und musste dabei feststellen, dass hier jemand einen sehr interessanten Traum haben musste.

Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als Regulus anfing leise meinen Namen zu murmeln und dabei aufstöhnte. Kurzer Hand beschloss ich mir einen kleinen Spaß zu erlauben und fing an, mich leicht an meinem Liebling zu reiben, der daraufhin schwer atmend aus den Kissen schnellte.

Fröhlich grinste ich ihn an und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen. „Draco! Was machst du den hier?", fragte Regulus überrascht. „Ich wollte dich nur sehen oder willst du das nicht?", meinte ich leicht verunsichert. „Doch! Natürlich freu ich mich über deinen Besuch, auch wenn ich nicht behaupten kann, dass ich das erwartet habe", und mit diesen Worten zog er mich in eine zärtlich Umarmung.

Zufrieden kuschelte ich mich in seine warmen und sehr einladenden Arme und vergrub meinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge.

**ooooooo**

Währenddessen

**Voldemort's POV**

Grinsend verfolgte ich die morgendlichen Ereignisse in meiner Glaskugel um bei Schwierigkeiten sofort eingreifen zu können. Zugegebenermaßen gefiehl mir die ganze Angelegenheit rund um meinen kleinen Jungen ganz und gar nicht.

Ich mag zwar Severus auf meine Art und Weise, aber musste er sich denn unbedingt in meinen Kleinen vergucken? Na ja, andererseits hätte es auch schlimmer kommen können. Immerhin stammte Severus von einer respektablen Familie ab und ihm war auch bekannt wie man sich zu verhalten hat.

Seufzend wendete ich mich von meiner Kugel ab, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen und um etwas über die vergangenen Tage nachzudenken.

Eigentlich müsste ich ja froh sein, dass mein Sohn seinen Partner schon gefunden hat. Es hätte alles Mögliche passieren können, wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre.

Interessant wäre es, was Vater zu der ganzen Sache sagen würde. Vielleicht wäre es am Besten, wenn ich ihn einfach zu Harrys Party einladen würde.

Genau das will ich tun. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry sich freuen würde seinen Großvater kennen zu lernen und was gäbe es für eine bessere Gelegenheit als den Geburtstag meines Jungens? Wohl keine. Also ist das dann beschlossene Sache.

Jetzt werde ich mich einmal auf den Weg zu Harrys Zimmer machen, bevor der Streit zwischen den beiden Sturköpfen noch eskaliert.

**ooooooo**

währenddessen

**Lucius POV**

Wie ich da so neben meiner geliebten Frau lag, lies ich die vergangenen Tage noch einmal in Gedanken an mir vorbei ziehen.

Alles in allem waren es doch ganz aufregende und auch schöne Tage. Vorsichtig weckte ich Narzissa auf, um mit ihr über unseren Sohn und dessen Zukünftigen zu reden.

„Morgen Schatz. Bist du schon lange wach? Hast du etwa schlecht geschlafen?", fragte sie mich sofort mit verschlafener Stimme.

„Nein, nein mein Darling. Ich mache mir nur Gedanken über Draco und die gesamte Situation. Was hältst du von der ganzen Sache? Insbesondere von Regulus?", und damit teilte ich Narzissa mit, was in mir Vorging.

„Hmm. Was ich von Regulus halte? Ich kenne ihn zwar schon lange, allerdings hatten wir nie einen sehr engen Kontakt, aber ich glaube er wird gut für unseren Jungen sorgen. Meines Erachtens nach braucht Draco eine starke Hand und jemanden, der ihn beschützen kann. Ich glaube, Regulus wird diesen Anforderungen genügen. Zu mindestens mit der Zeit."

Über Narzissa's Wörter nachdenkend, bekam ich gar nicht mit, dass sie sich vom Bett erhob und ins Badezimmer ging, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Als ich dann aus meinen Gedanken schreckte, stand Narzissa schon fertig angezogen im Raum und betrachtete mich schmunzelnd.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schatz. Es wird sich alles ergeben. Und jetzt komm, zieh dich an und mach dich zum Frühstück fertig", beruhigte sie mich und fügte kess hinzu, „Ich hab nämlich schon Hunger!"

**ooooooo**

**Harry's POV**

„Ahhh...!" Plötzlich durchzuckte mich ein brennender Schmerz und ich ging zu Boden. „Harry!", hörte ich Sev entsetzt rufen. „Was hast du denn, mein kleiner Schatz?" Und damit nahm er mich behutsam in seine warmen Armen, was mir die Schmerzen etwas erträglicher machte.

„Sev ... es tut so weh ..." „Was tut weh?", erwiderte Severus auf mein Gestammel mit leichter Panik in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau ... mein ganzer Körper", murmelte ich geschwächt. „Black, was stehst du so dämlich in der Gegend herum? Hol gefälligst Hilfe!", hörte ich leise die von Angst durchdrängte Stimme meines Mates, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass er Sirius angebrüllt hatte.

Noch bevor Sirius die Chance hatte die Tür aufzumachen, ertönte ein Klopfen und mein Vater trat ein. Sobald er die Lage erkannte beugte er sich zu mir herunter. Seufzend meinte er: „Es hat also angefangen." Und begann in seinen Taschen herum zukramen.

„Ahh, da ist es ja", meinte mein Vater und beförderte ein kleines Glasfläschchen zu Tage. Severus sah derweilen aus, als würde er meinem Vater jeden Moment an die Gurgel gehen, da der so lange brauchte, was immer er auch tat.

„Mund auf mein Kleiner", und schon hielt er mir die Philole an den Mund, damit ich die bläuliche Flüssigkeit trinken konnte. Kaum hatte ich den Trank ausgetrunken, war es, als hätte ich nie Schmerzen gehabt.

Blinzelnd richtete ich mich in den Armen meines Geliebten auf und sah meinen Vater fragend an: „Was war das denn?" „Das wüsste ich auch gern", gab Sev, der sich inzwischen zwar wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, aber sich offensichtlich immer noch große Sorgen um mich machte, seinen Senf dazu.

Um ihn etwas zu beruhigen, schmiegte ich mich an seine Brust und hielt seine Arme vor meinem Brustkorb fest. Deutlich merkte ich, wie sich Severus spürbar entspannte und mich noch etwas näher an sich zog.

Mein Vater, der alles mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtet hatte, ergriff nun wieder das Wort. „Nun ja, Harry, wie es aussieht, meldet sich der Vampir in dir und verlangt erweckt zu werden." „Was meinst du denn mit erwecken? Ich bin doch sowieso zum Teil ein Vampir."

„Ja schon, aber deine Vampirinstinkte schlummerten bis jetzt nur in dir. Nun wollen sie zu Tage treten, was leider nicht so einfach ist, da es ja abgesehen von deiner Veela Seite auch noch den Zauberer in dir gibt."

„Was genau soll das heißen?", fragte ich misstrauisch, da mich, je mehr mein Vater sprach, ein beklemmendes Gefühl überkam.

„Kurz gesagt bedeutet das, dass du entweder stirbst oder einen Anziok-Trank zu dir nehmen musst, der auch nicht gerade leicht verdaulich ist", erklärte Tom mit ruhiger Stimme, auch wenn ich die Angst, mich zu verlieren, in seinen Augen sehen konnte.

**ooooooo**

**Severus POV**

Ich träume. Ganz bestimmt. Es ist ein Albtraum. Und was für einer. Tom hat gerade gesagt, dass Harry sterben könnte. MEIN Harry. Und wenn er nicht sterben will, muss er den Anziok-Trank zu sich nehmen, an dem so gut wie alle, die ihn je probiert haben, gestorben sind.

Nein, nein, nein, das gibt es nicht. Wann wache ich endlich auf? Es ist zwar schön Harry in meinen Armen zu halten, allerdings wäre es mir lieber, wenn er schlafend in seinem Bett liegen würde und ich nie von diesem Problem gehört hätte, denn langsam bekam ich doch den Verdacht, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war.

Oh Scheiße! Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Kann mein Süßer es denn nie einfach haben? Zuerst einen schrecklichen Traum und dann auch noch das.

Das werde ich einfach nicht dulden und mit diesem Gedanken drückte ich Harry noch etwas fester an mich, als könnte ich ihn dadurch vor allem Übel auf der Welt beschützen.

**ooooooo**

**Harry's POV**

„Da bleibt mir dann wohl nichts anders über, als den Trank zu trinken, oder?" „Leider nicht, mein Kleiner. Keine Sorge, das wird schon. Du bist eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit und wirst deshalb nicht an dem Trank sterben."

Während ich tief Luft holte, blickte ich noch einmal in die von Panik geweiteten Augen meines Geliebten und bat dann meinen Vater um den Trank. „Hier mein Sohn, aber leg dich lieber hin, bevor du davon trinkst." „Soll ich alles auf einmal austrinken?", fragte ich nachdem ich es mir gemeinsam mit Sev auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Nein, du musst zwischen jedem Schluck eine Pause machen und vor dem Nächsten, das Gefäß dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn schwenken. Hast du das Verstanden?", erkundigte sich mein Vater.

„Ja, ich habe alles verstanden und werde deine Anweisungen befolgen", versicherte ich ihm. „Sehr schön, dann fängst du am besten sofort an und ich werde inzwischen den anderen Bescheid sagen."

„Vater", begann ich kleinlaut, „ich habe Angst. Könntest du denn nicht auch bei mir bleiben?" „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde zurück sein bevor die Wirkung des Trankes einsetzt, was erst geschehen wird, wenn du alles davon zu dir genommen hast."

„In Ordnung" meinte ich leise, kuschelte mich noch enger an Sev und nahm dann den ersten Schluck, wobei ich nicht um hin konnte zu bemerken wie Severus den Atem scharf einzog.

Ich glaube mein Schatz hat noch mehr Angst vor dem ganzen als ich, dachte ich bei mir, während ich das Glas schwenkte und zum nächsten Schluck ansetzte.

**ooooooo**

**Erzähler POV**

Wie man sieht, entwickelte sich dieser ohnehin schon außergewöhnliche Morgen immer mehr zu einer Katastrophe. Severus musste um das Leben seines Geliebten bangen, Harry hatte furchtbare Angst vor den Auswirkungen des Trankes und Sirius musste seinen Erzfeind in dem Bett seines Patensohnes finden und hatte nun darum zu kämpfen nicht in Panik auszubrechen.

Draco wurde von Voldemort aus Regulus Bett geworfen, was ihm mehr als nur peinlich war, Regulus wurde ums Knutschen gebracht und die Fröhlichkeit von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy wurde mit einem Schlag zerstört.

Nachdem Tom alle zum Anziehen bewegen konnte, begaben sie sich nun gemeinsam zu Harrys Schlafzimmer wo sie der hysterische Severus und der immer wieder trinkende Harry schon erwarteten.

Es waren kaum zehn Minuten vergangen und schon wurde es ernst. Harry kam zum letzten Schluck. Mit leicht zitternden Händen hob er das Glas an um nun den Inhalt völlig zu lehren. Kaum berührte der letzte Tropfen die Lippen des Kleinen, fing dieser an sich mit vor Schmerz verzogener Miene in den Armen von Severus hin und her zu werfen.

„Zum Teufel noch mal! Gibt es denn gar keine Möglichkeit Harry zu helfen?", schrie Severus in den Raum hinein. „So leid es mir tut, aber da muss unser Kleiner alleine durch." Nach dieser Äußerung von Tom legte sich eine bedrückende Stille über die Anwesenden und die Ruhe in dem Raum wurde nur von Harrys Schmerzenschreien unterbrochen.

Man merkte allen Beteiligten an, dass sie mit dem Kleinen zusammen litten. Besonders Severus wirkte, als ob auch er unter körperlichen Qualen leiden müsste.

Doch dann geschah das Beste, das passieren konnte: Harry fiel in Ohnmacht und bekam somit die Leiden seines Körpers und auch Geistes nicht mehr mit. Tom fühlte Harrys Puls, um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser nur Ohnmächtig geworden war und nicht etwa ins Koma gefallen oder gar gestorben war.

Nach und nach versicherten sich alle, dass mit dem Kleinen so weit alles in Ordnung war und beschlossen dann Frühstücken zu gehen, da es Harry wohl kaum helfen würde, wenn sie alle hungerten.

Geschlossen marschierten sie bedrückt in Richtung Haupttreppe um zum Frühstückszimmer zu gelangen, wobei sie es nicht geschafft hatten Severus von Harry weg zu bekommen.

Sev wiegte indessen seinen Süßen in den Armen und betete, dass dieser bald wieder aufwachen würde und zwar gesund und munter. Zärtlich streichelte er über den Kopf des Ohnmächtigen und sprach behutsam auf ihn ein.

**ooooooo**

am Abend

**Harrys POV**

Langsam kehrte das Gefühl in meinen Körper zurück und ich begann damit, meine Augen langsam zu öffnen. Kaum hatte ich die Augen aufgemacht, hörte ich auch schon den Freudenschrei von Severus und wurde fest an dessen Körper gedrückt. Auch wenn ich noch einen dumpfen Schmerz in meinen Gliedmaßen verspürte, wurde mir bei dieser Geste warm ums Herz und ich schmiegte mich genießerisch in die Arme von Sev.

„Wie fühlst du dich mein Schatz?", fragte Severus zärtlich und strich mir eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Schon wieder viel besser. Danke das du auf mich aufgepasst hast." „Keine Ursache", und damit drückte er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als ich meinen Kopf zufrieden in die Halsbeuge meines Geliebten legen wollte, überkam mich plötzlich ein sehr seltsames Gefühl. Es tat nicht weh, eher im Gegenteil. Es fühlte sich sogar ganz gut an, aber es war eben eigenartig. Von irgendwoher hörte ich ein Rauschen und ein sehr angenehmer Duft stieg mir in die Nase, der süchtig machen konnte.

Unruhig begann ich mich an Sev zu reiben, bis dieser mich stoppte. „Ehh .. Harry? Was machst du denn da?", fragte er heißer, da ich ohne dass es mir bewusst gewesen wäre, meinen rechten Fuß an seinem Glied rieb.

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich habe so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, seitdem ich meinen Kopf neben deinen Hals gelegt habe. Es ist so ein Drang. Ehh .. nun ja, wie soll ich sagen?" „Sag es einfach!", forderte mich Sev neugierig aber nicht minder erregt auf.

„Ich will dich beißen!"

„Du willst also ... du willst was?! Achso, ja, war ja klar, immerhin wurde ja deine Vampirseite erweckt!" „Ich muss wirklich Menschen beißen?", fragte ich geschockt, da ich diesen Aspekt nicht bedacht hatte.

„Nicht genau. Eigentlich solltest du immer nur von einer Person das Blut nehmen. Dieser Person solltest du absolut vertrauen und sie lieben. Außerdem muss das Blut feiwillig gegeben werden", erklärte mir Severus, worauf ich erst einmal in eine Schweigeminute verfallen war.

„Deshalb möchte ich dich fragen ob ich dein Mate sein darf. Das hat nichts mit deinem Veela ich zu tun, sondern bezieht sich nur aufs Blut", schloss er erklärend an als er meinen fragenden Blick bemerkte.

„Also, nimmst du, Harry Potter, mich, Severus Snape, als deine Quelle des Lebens an?"

**ooooooo**

**Das war es wieder mal. Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber passiert ist passiert. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch noch!**

**Bitte stimmt fleißig mit ab!**

**Und REVIEWT bitte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_tinkita_**__


	13. Die Party Teil 1

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hab schon wieder sehr lange gebraucht. Zuerst war ich zu faul und dann hatte ich keine Zeit typisch! Und zu allem Überfluss musste ich auch noch für 5 weitere Geschichten Notizen machen.

Hoffentlich seid ihr mir nicht böse!

Wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine tollen **Reviewer** !!!!!!

**Riwen:** Ich hab mich auch wirklich bemüht, einmal etwas anderes zu machen!

**Asmodina:** Tja, du bist eine von denen die mich zu der nächsten Abstimmung gebracht hat.

**Asani-celine:** Schön das dir ein Dumbledore hassender Remus gefällt.

**Minnilein:** Tja, lachen ist Gesund. (andere gehen dauernd zum Arzt und treiben viel Sport und wozu? Wenn lachen doch auch gesund ist?!)

**MalinBlack:** Und noch so eine Stimme für die Abstimmung! grins Keine Sorge, Regulus kommt noch öfters dran.

**the-memory-remains:** So kurz und doch schon aussage kräftig

**severina:** So was hört man doch immer wieder gerne!

**vickysnape:** Das nennt man mal ein Kompliment! Solange wach zu bleiben um eine Geschichte zu lesen die man normalerweise nicht einmal mögen würde! Vielen Dank! Auch für deine Anti-Hermine Aussage!

**Momo-chan21989:** So schlimm ist es nicht geworden.

Nora Lena Potter: Das ist wohl der Lieblingsbegriff meiner Reviewer! grins 

**Koorime: **Vielen Dank für dein herzliches Review!!!

**ooooooo**

Ein paar neue bzw. alte Kürzel:

„" direkte Rede

eingeschobener Gedanke von Sev

( ) eingeschobener Gedanke von Sirius

eingeschobener Gedanke von Harry

eingeschobener Gedanke von Draco

eingeschobener Gedanke von Voldemort

manchmal wird auch eine direkte Rede in die Sicht einer Person eingefügt. Wenn nicht dabei steht von wem aus die Geschichte erzählt ist, dann ist es in der dritten Person.

**ooooooo**

Nun hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Dieses Kapitel ist (bald) beta gelesen.

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner Beta!!!****

Kapitel 13: Geburtstagsparty Teil 1

**ooooooo**

„Also, nimmst du, Harry Potter, mich, Severus Snape, als deine Quelle des Lebens an?"

**ooooooo**

**Harrys POV**

Jetzt hab ich aber was falsch verstanden, oder? Hat er mich jetzt wirklich gefragt ob ich ihn praktisch als Blutspender anerkenne?

„Ähhh ... Sev? Meinst du das etwa ernst?" fragte ich ungläubig. „Aber natürlich mein Schatz wieso sollte ich das auch nicht ernst meinen?" antwortete mir Sev lächelnd.

„Na ja, ich fände es nicht zu schön andauernd gebissen zu werden" erklärte ich ihm meinen Standpunkt. „Wer sagt denn was von andauernd? Für gewöhnlich wirst du nur Hunger bekommen wenn du aufgeregt bist oder deine Gefühle sonst wie durcheinander kommen."

„Sag ich ja. Andauernd." Hey, ich meine ich bin ein teenager was erwartet er denn von mir?

„Selbst wenn es so sein sollte, was ich nicht glaube, hätte ich absolut nichts dagegen von dir gebissen zu werden zumal wir uns dabei sehr nahe sein werden. Darf ich?" fragte er und streckte dabei seine Hand nach mir aus.

Zögernd schmiegte ich mich an meinen Mate und überdachte nochmals sein Angebot. „Ok. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du meine Quelle werden würdest." „Vielen Dank Harry! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr mich das freut!" sagte er mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen und legte sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf ab.

„Wie soll denn das gehen, ich meine muss man dafür etwas bestimmtes machen?" fragte ich neugierig. „Nein, nein. Das einzige was du tun musst ist mich zu beißen wenn du Hunger nach Blut verspürst. Verstehst du mich? Es kommt nicht darauf an wo oder wann, doch sobald du auch nur ein kleines verlangen nach Blut hast kommst du einfach zu mir und beißt mich, ok?"

„Ja, aber ich muss dich doch vor warnen, oder etwa nicht? Werde ich dir damit weh tun?" fragte ich ihn besorgt.

„Keine Sorge mein kleiner Liebling du musst mich nicht vorwarnen und nein es wird mir nicht weh tun, im Gegenteil ich werde es mindestens genauso genießen wie du wenn du mich kostest" versicherte mir Severus freundlich aber doch bestimmend.

Kurz darauf schlummerten wir beide aneinander gekuschelt ein.

_Am nächsten Morgen_

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in das Zimmer trafen, wachten wir beide also Sev und ich gleichzeitig auf als hätte uns ein Wecker aufgeweckt. Nach einer weile des Kuschelns setzen wir uns auf, wobei wir uns allerdings immer noch nicht los ließen.

„So schön es auch ist mit dir hier zu sitzen und dich im Arm zu halten, müssen wir jetzt aber doch aufstehen. Zuerst werden wir uns ein gutes Frühstück genehmigen und danach müssen wir ja auch noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für deine Geburtstagsparty treffen."

„Stimmt ja! Die ist ja schon morgen. Worauf wartest du denn raus aus dem Bett" und damit sprang ich aus dem Bett und lief in das angrenzende Badezimmer um mich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Nach einer halben Stunde war ich mit Waschen wie auch mit dem Anziehen fertig und kehrte so in mein Schlafzimmer zurück wo auch schon ein gewaschener Sev auf mich wartete.

„Na dann können wir ja gehen" meinte Severus und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Ich überlegte ob ich die Hand nehmen sollte oder nicht, doch als ich Sevs flehenden Blick bemerkte konnte ich nicht anders und griff nach seiner Hand. So kamen wir dann auch unten im Frühstückszimmer an wo die anderen ihr Mahl schon fast beendet hatten.

„Morgen Harry, wie geht es dir? Ich hab dich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen" begrüßte mich Draco erfreut und umarmte mich lächelnd. Nachdem wir uns alle einen guten morgen gewünscht hatten, kamen Severus und ich endlich dazu uns an dem leckeren Essen zu bedienen.

„Ah, Tom bevor ich es vergesse, dein Sohn ist jetzt vollkommen erwacht und hat mich als seinen Blutmate angenommen" verkündete Severus beinahe außer sich vor stolz. „Sehr gut, aber halt dich zurück. Ich erlaube dir ab sofort bei Harry, sofern es diesem recht ist, zu übernachten, allerdings wirst du ihn nicht entjungfern verstanden?" fragte mein Vater Sev mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich hab's verstanden. Außerdem hatte ich sowieso nicht zu hoffen gewagt das es vor dem Valentinstag zu einem derartigen Ereignis kommen wird." Wobei er bei dieser Äußerung nicht gerade glücklich wirkte, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wieso das so ist.

„Mein Sohn, ist es dir recht wenn du mit Severus ein Zimmer teilst?" „Ja Vater. Wann kommt denn morgen mein Besuch?" begierig wartete ich auf die antwort da ich mich schon sehr auf die morgige Party freute. „Nur nicht ungeduldig werden mein Junge. Deine Gäste werden morgen um zwei erwartet" meinte mein Dad lachend.

„Klasse! Wisst ihr denn wer aller kommt?" „Klar doch" antwortete Draco und begann Namen auf zuzählen. „Das Wiesel und seine Familie, Granger, Patil, Brown, Finnigan, Thomas, ein paar Ordens Mitglieder, Blaise, Parkinson und diese Chang, warst du nicht einmal mit der zusammen?" fragte er mich neugierig und weder er noch ich bekamen mit wie sich Sev's Blick verfinsterte.

„Zusammen ist nicht wirklich der richtige Ausdruck dafür. Ich hatte seit meinem dritten Jahr eine Schwäche für sie und voriges Jahr sind wir einmal ausgegangen, aber bis auf einen kleinen Kuss war nichts."

Während ich das so gesagt hatte, verdunkelten sich die Gesichtszüge von Severus immer mehr und sobald das Wort „Kuss" gefallen war, fingen seine Augen vor Wut an zuglühen. Alle warteten gespannt auf seinen Ausbruch der auch nicht zu lange auf sich warten ließ. „DIESE DÄMLICHE KUH HAT DICH GEKÜSST! WAS BILDET SICH DIESES KLEINE FLITTCHEN EIGENTLICH EIN" brüllte er darauf los.

Da ich nicht wollte das er weiter so herum schrie, machte ich das einzig mögliche um ihn wieder von seinem Ausbruch runter zu bekommen. Ich stand von meinem Stuhl auf und kletterte dann unverwandt auf seinen Schoß. Ich klammerte mich an seiner Robe fest und murmelte mit dem Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge das er nicht mehr schreien sollte. Sobald diese Wort meinen Mund verlassen hatten, schlang er seine Arme um mich und sagte „Ich werde nicht mehr schreien. Muss diese, diese PERSON denn unbedingt kommen" hängte er unwillig an.

„Uiii, der Giftmischer wird doch nicht eifersüchtig sein, oder etwa doch?" meinte Sirius neckend und fing sich einen bitter bösen Blick von meinem Schatz ein.

„Sirius sei nicht so gemein" wurde dieser aber gleich von seinem Freund zurecht gewissen. „Aber Remy, ich will doch nur etwas Spaß haben" erwiderte Sirius leicht schmollend woraufhin alle zu lachen anfingen.

Nach diesem mehr als nur amüsanten Frühstück verging der Tag wie im Fluge. Draco und ich lernten für die Schule wobei wir beim Lesen auf den Schößen unserer Geliebten saßen. Die anderen gingen den verschiedensten Beschäftigungen nach und schon war es Abend.

Als sich wiederum alle im Esszimmer eingefunden hatten, genossen wir ein ausgezeichnetes Essen während wir uns ausgelassen und entspannt unterhalteten. Da ich von dem vielen Essen schnell schläfrig wurde, verabschiedete ich mich sehr bald von der Tischrunde und kurz darauf folgte Severus meinem Beispiel.

Die hälfte des Weges hatte ich schon zurück gelegt als mich Severus einholte und seinen Arm um mich schlang. „Freust du dich schon auf morgen" fragte er mich zärtlich. „Und wie, ich kann es kaum noch erwarten. Hoffentlich geht morgen nichts schiff und es wird eine gelungene Feier." „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher mein Schatz, was sollte denn auch schief gehen." Diese Aussage würde er jedoch bald wiederrufen müssen.

Im Zimmer angekommen verschwand ich kurz im Bad um mich zu waschen und durchsuchte dann in dem großen Kleiderschrank des Schlafzimmers nach einem frischen Pyjama. Als ich dann endlich einen gefunden hatte, begann ich mich gemächlich auszuziehen.

Allerdings hatte ich bei der ganzen Aktion etwas entscheidendes vergessen. Genauer gesagt jemanden. Severus. Was mir erst dann bewusst wurde als sich starke Arme von hinten um mich schlangen und sich etwas hartes gegen meinen Rücken presste.

**ooooooo**

Es tut mir wirklich Leid das es 1. so lange gedauert hat und 2. so wenig ist. Dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich nur das erste Drittel des vorgesehenen Kapitels. Da es aber nicht so aussieht als hätte ich in nächster Zeit viel Zeit zu schreiben habe ich beschlossen euch einmal den ersten Teil davon zu geben.

Bitte reviewt!!!

tinkita


	14. Die Party Teil 2

Ich habe sehr lange nicht geschrieben wofür es keine Entschuldigung gibt sondern nur Gründe. Hoffentlich hat euch meine lange schreibe Pause die Lust an meiner Geschichte nicht genommen.

Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid das ihr solange auf mich warten musstet.

Wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine tollen **Reviewer** !

**ooooooo**

Nun hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht beta gelesen.

Kapitel 14: Geburtstagsparty Teil 2

°

**ooooooo**

Allerdings hatte ich bei der ganzen Aktion etwas Entscheidendes vergessen. Genauer gesagt jemanden. Severus. Was mir erst dann bewusst wurde als sich starke Arme von hinten um mich schlangen und sich etwas Hartes gegen meinen Rücken presste.

**ooooooo**

**Severus POV**

Oh mein Gott, ich werde wahnsinnig. Jetzt läuft dieser zauberhafte Junge auch noch im Adamskostüm vor mir rum. Gemein! Und ich sollte ... ähh ... ich meine muss mich wieder einmal zusammen reißen. Obwohl wie der Kleine da mit seinem kleinen knackigen Hintern vor mir herum tanzt...

Schon war es zu spät. Mein Körper hatte wieder einmal meinen Geist überholt und schon stand ich eng an den Jungen gepresst da. Langsam begann ich mich an seinem Hinterteil zu reiben und küsste ihn zärtlich in den Nacken. Leise stöhnte ich dabei auf. Lange könnte ich diese Nähe nicht ertragen ohne ihn nehmen zu dürfen, oder wenigstens mit ihm zu kuscheln. Aber ich wusste das es dafür einfach noch zu früh war. Der Junge hatte sich immerhin gerade erst an den Gedanken gewöhnt das er so oder so nur einen Mann als Partner bekommen könnte. Nicht wissend ob ich meinen Körper dafür hassen oder lieben sollte. Denn eines war klar, ginge es nach mir würde ich mich nie wieder von dem Jungen wegbewegen. Andererseits müsste ich mich doch wieder von ihm lösen und dagegen war ein Crucio das reinste Kinkerlitzchen.

Unfähig meine Hände länger bei mir zu halten, umschlang ich Harry's Hüften fest und schmiegte mich zärtlich an ihn. In meinen Träumen würde er sich jetzt lächelnd zu mir umdrehen und mich leidenschaftlich küssen. Im Traum. Leider sah die Realität ganz anders aus, denn kaum hatte ich meine Hände um ihn geklammert, verspannte er sich schon zusehends und versucht von mir los zu kommen. Ich wollte ihn nicht gegen seinen willen festhalten, aber ich konnte ihn nicht loslassen. Es ging einfach nicht. Was ich ihm dann auch sagte.

„Harry Schatz, ich weiß das dich die Umarmung beunruhigt und ich will dir bestimmt keine angst ein jagen, aber ich kann dich einfach nicht mehr loslassen, alleine der Gedanke daran bereitet mir unerträgliche schmerzen." Ich hörte den Kleinen bei diesen Worten tief durch atmen und dann kam ich in den Genuss seine wundervolle Stimme zu hören, wenngleich mir der Inhalt alles andere als gefiel. „Ich will dir nicht weh tun Severus, aber du kannst mich nicht so festhalten. Es tut mir leid, doch ich fühle mich dabei einfach nicht wohl. Bitte lass mich aus damit ich mich endlich anziehen kann. Ich verspreche dir auch das ich mich im Bett wieder von dir umarmen lassen werde." Als er mich so flehend ansah konnte ich nicht anders als ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Schweren Herzens trennte ich mich schließlich von ihm und eilte ins Bad. Dort lehnte ich mich mit pochendem Herzen gegen die Tür um mich erst einmal wieder einzukriegen. Schwer atmend ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte damit den Schmerz, der durch die Entfernung von meinem Liebsten entstanden ist, zu verdrängen.

Nach einer Weile hatte ich mich wieder so halbwegs beruhigt und überlegte was ich jetzt am besten tun sollte. Ich schwankte zwischen im Bad bleiben und zurückgehen. Doch plötzlich schoss es mir das ich den Kleinen in den Armen halten durften sobald wir im Bett waren. Voller Freude sprang ich in die Dusche und indem ich auf kalt schaltete entfernte ich den Effekt den dieser Gedanke bei mir ausgelöst hat.

**ooooooo**

**Harry POV**

Ufff… das ist gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Ich mag Severus ja, aber manchmal jagt er mir Angst ein. Zum Glück scheint er das zu bemerken und spricht mir beruhigend zu, was der einzige Grund gewesen war, dass ich mich überhaupt getraut habe ihn von mir zu weißen. Hoffentlich hab ich Sev nicht wehgetan, auch wenn das wohl unwahrscheinlich ist nach seinem Blick zu urteilen den er mir eben zugeworfen hatte.

Seufzend beschloss ich mich endlich anzuziehen bevor mein Zukünftiger wieder aus dem Bad kommen würde. Immerhin wollte ich ja nicht noch einmal dasselbe durchleben wie vorhin. Mit diesen Gedanken öffnete ich den Kleiderschrank und suchte mir meinen neuen dunkelgrünen samt Pyjama heraus. Als ich dann fertig angezogen war, drehte ich mich zu dem Bett und dachte an mein versprechen Severus gegenüber. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl kroch ich dann doch unter die weiche Decke und kuschelte mich tief ins Bett. Mit einem klopfenden Herzen starrte ich nervös auf die Badezimmertür und als sie sich dann öffnete, dachte ich vor Nervosität eingehen zu müssen.

Ohne zu mir zusehen zog sich Severus fertig an und kam auf das Bett zu. Langsam lies er sich neben mir nieder und als ich die Decke an hob, um ihm zu ermöglichen darunter zu rutschen, kuschelte er sich sogleich an meinen Rücken und umschloss mich mit seinen starken Armen. Langsam entspannte ich mich und drehte mich zu ihm. Verlegen schaute ich ihm in die Augen, bevor ich zögerlich meine Hände um seinen Hals schlang und mich fest an ihn schmiegte.

Glücklich seufzend schliefen wir dann beide ein.

**ooooooo**

Als ich am nächsten morgen aufwachte lag ich vollständig auf Severus. Der erste Instinkt war sofort von ihm herunter zu gehen, doch dann beschloss ich einfach die Nähe zu Sev und die Wärme die sein Körper ausstrahlte noch ein wenig zu genießen. Zufrieden mit meinen Überlegungen schmiegte ich meinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge meines Tränkemeisters und seufzte zufrieden auf.

Gerade als ich wieder eingeschlafen wäre, fing Severus an sich zu rühren. Kaum hatte dieser die Augen einen Spalt offen, klammerte er seine Hände um meine Hüfte und rollte mit mir herum. Erschrocken quietschte ich auf, um gleich darauf Tomatenrot anzulaufen da sich etwas sehr hartes, mir schon wohl bekanntes, in meinen Bauch presste.

Wir starrten uns gegenseitig in die Augen, bis ich es endlich schaffte meinen Mund auf zu bekommen. „Ehhh ... könntest du bitte von mir runter gehen!" „Ich könnte, aber ich will nicht, ich finde es sehr schön so wie es jetzt ist" äußerte Sev stur und lehnte seinen Körper noch mehr an den meinen.

„Komm schon Sev, geh von mir herunter!" versuchte ich es wobei ich versuchte meine Stimme so cool und locker wie nur möglich klingen zu lassen.

Da knallte plötzlich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und mein Vater stand in der Tür. Als Severus den wütenden Blick meines Vaters sah sprang er sofort von mir herunter und stammelte verlegen herum. „Ehhh ... Es ist nichts passiert ... ich habe nichts getan ..." In Tom's Blick breitete sich ein Grinsen auf und sagte „ Hätte ich nicht gedacht, ich wollte euch nur zum Frühstück abholen. Alle anderen warten schon auf das Geburtstagskind! Die Gäste werden in ungefähr 3 Stunden eintreffen und es müssen noch ein paar Dinge vorher erledigt werden."

„Geht klar Dad, wir kommen runter sobald wir uns angezogen haben. Eigentlich habe ich heute ja gar nicht Geburtstag!" „Das stimmt schon, aber da wir ihn heute feiern werde ich dich trotzdem Geburtstagskind nennen. Severus hör auf so blöd in der Gegend rum zu stehen und zieh dich an." Als mein Vater schon fast bei der Tür raus war, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Übrigens, lass deine Hände lieber bei dir und mach dich nicht immer an meinen kleinen Jungen ran" und damit verschwand er schon aus der Tür.

Severus und ich schauten sich einen kurzen momentlang verblüfft an und begannen dann unsere übliches Morgenprogramm. Als wir dann kurze Zeit später, schon für die Party angezogen, das Frühstückszimmer betraten, sprangen alle auf und gratulierten mir herzlich zum Geburtstag. Der erste der mich umarmte war Draco „Alles gute zum Geburtstag kleiner Bruder, ich hoffe dass die Party ein voller Erfolg wird!" Regulus war der nächste der mich in seine arme schloss und mir einen schönen Geburtstag wünschte. So ging es weiter bis mir jeder gratuliert hatte und sie alle versicherten mir, dass sich meine Geschenke schon auf dem großen Geschenke Tisch, der im Pavillon aufgestellt wurde, befinden.

Im Park wurde schon alles für meine Party aufgebaut. Im Pavillon waren nicht nur meine Geschenke sondern es gab auch schon einen festlich aussehenden Tisch auf dem später ein kaltes Buffett serviert werden sollte. Natürlich lagen auch schon überall  
Decken im Gras, da wir ja auch picknicken werden. Die Hauselfen haben auch schon eine menge Griller aufgestellt und gereinigt.

Nach dem Frühstück machten wir, Severus, mein Vater und ich, noch einen letzten Rundgang im Park um sicher zugehen das alles perfekt sein wird, wenn meine Gäste erstmal eingetroffen sind. Überzeugt, dass alles fertig war, gingen wir ins Arbeitszimmer von meinem Vater, der noch klären wollte, wie wir uns alle verhalten sollten gegenüber gewissen Gästen.

Wir einigten uns darauf höflich mit allen umzugehen solange niemand ärger machte. Und dann war es auch schon weit, langsam aber doch trudelten alle Gäste ein und wurden von Sirius und Remus in der Eingangshalle empfangen und dann durch das Hausen in den Garten geführt. Man merkte gleich an dem Geräusch Pegel das auch die Weaslys schon eingetroffen waren. Die Ordensmitglieder unterhielten sich mit den Weaslys während sich die Schüler miteinander unterhalten und kleine Gruppen bildeten. Gekommen waren die Weaslys, Grangers, Tonks, Moody, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Luna, Neville, Lavender und noch viele mehr, wobei ich einige davon gar nicht kannte.

Sirius und Remus scherzten mit Tonks herum während ich mich ins Getümmel stürzte, wobei Severus mir natürlich nicht von der Seite wich. Ich begrüßte alle meine so genannten „Freunde" etwas kühl was die allerdings gar nicht bemerkten, hingegen die es wirklich ernst mit mir meinten wurden sehr stürmisch von mir begrüßt, was Sev nicht so gefallen hatte. Eine eher unerfreuliche Begegnung mit Cho hatten wir auch schon, da sie mir einfach um den Hals fiel und mich küsste bevor ich noch reagieren konnte. Severus war natürlich mehr als sauer und hätten Blicke töten können wäre Chang auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

Mit einem flüchtigen Kuss beruhigte ich Severus wieder und wir setzten unseren Weg fort. Währenddessen fingen meine Gäste schon mit den Spielen an. Dean und Seamus spielten Frisbee während Ron und Percy Schach spielten. Die Mädchen haben es sich alle auf einer der großen Decken gemütlich gemacht und tauschten den neuesten Tratsch aus. Im Pavillon trafen wir auf meinen Vater und die Malfoys die sich dort angeregt unterhielten.

Mein Vater umarmte mich kurz, als er bemerkte wie angespannt ich war und streichelte mir beruhigend über den Kopf. Kurze Zeit später verkündete Sirius auch schon, dass es Zeit wäre die Geschenke zu öffnen. Auf dem Geschenke Tisch hatten sich inzwischen eine menge Geschenke angesammelt die nur darauf warteten von mir geöffnet zu werden. Eines nach dem anderen wurde von mir aufgerissen und begutachtet. Ich bedankte mich herzlich für all die schönen Geschenke, die von meiner Familie hob ich allerdings noch auf, da ich sie erst später auf machen wollte. Bis jetzt habe ich ein paar Bücher, T-Shirts, Quidditch Zubehör und Süßigkeiten bekommen. Von den Weasleys bekam ich einen schäbigen Pullover und zeigte ihnen was ich davon hielt, als ich den Pullover einem Hauself schenkte.

Entsetzt und verärgert schrie mich Ron an:" Hast du sie noch alle, du kleiner undankbarer Bastard...!" Und schon hat Severus ihm eine geklebt. „Wage es ja nicht noch einmal so von ihm zu reden Weasly! Du bist es nicht einmal Wert dieselbe Luft wie Harry zu atmen und dann wagst du es auch noch ihn zu beschimpfen!" teufelte Sev. Glücklich darüber, dass mich Sev beschützt hat, ignorierte ich einfach alle anwesenden Gäste und gab ihm einen langen und innigen Zungenuss, augenblicklich hat Sev seine Wut vergessen und schlingt seine arme fest um meine Hüften.

Draco fühlte sich anscheinend von meiner Tat inspiriert, denn als ich aufschaute sah ich ihn eng umschlungen mit Regulus rumknutschen. Langsam aber bestimmt löste ich mich wieder von Severus und sah ihn glücklich an wofür er mich leicht verträumt anlächelte. Als ich mich umsehe, bemerke ich wie entsetzt mich alle anstarrten. Angespannt wartete ich darauf was als nächstes passieren wird, als Ron ein Glas Butterbier nahm und es über Draco leerte der noch ganz benebelt von Regulus küssen war. Sofort brach Chaos aus.

Fortsetzung folgt.

tinkita


End file.
